Chloe
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: As they near Mulder's hospital room, Maggie looks at her surrogate granddaughter stating, "When you see your dad, he won't speak to you. But, he can hear you okay?" The Final Installment in the Chloe Samantha Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the third installment of the Chloe Samantha Trilogy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Spoilers for The Sixth Extinction and The Sixth Extinction Two: Amor Fati.**

 **Enjoy!**

With both of her parents gone, Chloe tries to visit her father with Maggie, though has trouble once her father attacks Agent Skinner. Being told to stay away for her safety, the teen puts all her effort into her friends to keep from thinking about her dad. Complaining to Kyle at the park the next day, the teen confides that she is worried she will never get her father back.

"You will," Kyle reassures confidently. "Your mom is going to do it, just like he did for her."

"You still remember me telling you that?" Chloe asks incredulously. Her friend smirks answering, "How can I not? Your dad came over to give you pain meds just after."

The teen groans not wanting to remember her appendectomy. Kyle and Chloe talk and laugh a little more before Maggie comes by to pick her up. Seeing the hopeful expression on her grandmother's face, Chloe eyes her skeptically. Calmly, Maggie tells the teen that she can see her father. She tries to stay calm as Maggie takes her surrogate granddaughter to the hospital an hour later. As they near Mulder's hospital room, Maggie looks at the younger Mulder stating, "When you see your dad, he won't speak to you. But, he can hear you okay?"

Chloe nods before they head further down the hallway. Hesitantly, the teen enters the room and takes a seat next to her father and tells him about her day. Maggie squeezes Chloe's shoulder before going to find a cup of coffee. Coming back, the older Scully nearly drops her Styrofoam cup.

"Dana," Maggie gasps when she sees her daughter who is arguing with the doctors in the room. The red head turns when she sees her mother. As Maggie fusses over her daughter, Chloe peeks out of her father's hospital room. Remaining calm, the fourteen year old walks back toward her father and takes his hand.

"Hi, Dad. I know you can hear me, and I just wanna say I love you and really wish I could help you. Scully's arguing with the guards outside your room." The girl explains as she takes her father's hand saying, "I'm sorry for getting so angry at you during my graduation. You're the best dad I could ever ask for."

A tear falls down the teen's face as she continues, "Please don't leave."

An arm wrapping around her causes the teen to look in her peripheral vision to see Scully. Turning toward her mother, Chloe lets her tears fall. Stroking the teen's hair back, Scully kisses her on the head and reassures the teen that her father is not angry at her.

"How can you be sure?" Chloe asks.

"Because I know him, and you. Chloe, your dad loves you more than anything, and anything you do is not going to upset him. I also know he is going to get better," Scully states before asking her daughter if she can speak to Mulder alone. Chloe nods and heads out the door to find Maggie. Scully watches her daughter leave before turning back toward her partner and boyfriend. Gently, she states, "'Mulder, it's me. I know that you can hear me. If you can just give me some sign.'"

She waits, but nothing happens.

"'I want you to know where I've been... what I found. I think that, if you know, that you could find a way to hold on'," Scully continues before whispering, "'I need you to hold on. I found a key... the key... to every question that has ever been asked. It's a puzzle but the pieces are there for us to put together and I know that they can save you if you can just hold on.'"

She is on the verge of tears as she pleads, "'Mulder... please. Hold on.'"

He does, but not how Scully wants. Two days later, she finds out he disappears. Safe in the knowledge that her daughter is with Anna for the week, Scully engrosses herself in finding her partner. Once she does, she demands to stay with him once the ambulance arrives.

"Scully," He croaks as he holds out his hand.

"I'm here, Mulder," She whispers as she takes his hand and stays beside him until the medical team shoos her away once they are inside the ER. Left in the hospital corridor, Scully finds one of the hospital seats, leans her head against the wall, and closes her eyes as she tries not to relive the pain of losing her partner. Only to herself will she admit how much she loves him. Suddenly, the red head jerks to a sitting position when she suddenly remembers to call Chloe, Skinner, and Maggie.

An hour later, with still no diagnosis, Scully paces the waiting area when she finds Chloe running up to her.

"Mom!" The teen calls as Scully hugs her tight. Maggie smiles at her daughter as she follows behind closely by Skinner. A few minutes later, Scully is let into Mulder's hospital room since she declares herself his personal doctor. Noticing he is still asleep, Scully brushes a piece of hair off his forehead.

"Hi," She whispers knowing he can hear her. "Chloe's waiting outside. The doctor told me he will keep you overnight, but to make sure you rest when you get home."

"Yes, Mom," Mulder mumbles opening his eyes slightly to see Scully sitting at his bedside. "This is kind of like role reversal."

"Except you're not dying," Scully remarks with a tear going down her face. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was kidnapped by the Smoking Man," Mulder dryly replies. Scully smirks, but takes hold of his hand until he falls asleep again.

A week after his return home, Mulder stands in front of his bedroom mirror and ties his tie when he hears a knock on his door. Smiling, because he knows that knock, the agent shrugs on his button down and walks to the door.

"'Scully, what are you doing here?' You said you were going to stay away for a couple days to unpack from Africa. 'Actually, I was just getting dressed to come see you but I... I couldn't find a tie to go with my victory cap'," Mulder comments happily. Scully merely takes his victory cap off his head telling him to go back to bed. As she starts to pull his tie away from him, he playfully grabs it back.

"'Oh, wait. Tie goes to the runner'," Mulder jokes causing his girlfriend to smile. Reluctantly breaking the moment, Mulder gently tells Scully that an integral member of their cases over the last few years is dead. Softly, he explains, "'He died last night in New Mexico. He'd been in a coma for two weeks. There was... no way he could have been in your apartment.'"

Knowing she is not delusional, the red head insists, "'He was there- we... we prayed together. Mulder, I don't believe that. I... I don't believe it. It's impossible.'"

Playing Devil's advocate, Mulder asks, "'Is it any more impossible than what you saw in Africa or what you saw in me?'"

Severely upset by the news, Scully is near tears when she replies, "'I don't know what to believe anymore. Mulder, I was so determined to find a cure to save you that I could deny what it was that I saw and now I don't even know... I don't know... I don't know what the truth is ... I don't know who to listen to. I don't know who to trust.'"

Mulder watches the tears fall down Scully's face and almost goes to brush them away when the red head states, "'Diana Fowley was found murdered this morning. I never trusted her... but she helped save your life just as much as I did. She gave me that book. It was her key that led me to you. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I know she was your friend.'"

Both dealt a blow, the couple stands in the doorway holding each other. After a minute, Mulder explains, "'Scully, I was like you once- I didn't know who to trust. Then I... I chose another path... another life, another fate, where I found my sister. The end of my world was unrecognizable and upside down. There was one thing that remained the same.'"

Moving his girlfriend's face to look at him, Mulder reassures and confesses, "'You... were my friend, and you told me the truth. Even when the world was falling apart, you were my constant... my touchstone.'"

"'And you are mine'," She replies before kissing him tenderly on the forehead. The couple stares at each other willing all their emotions to show fully between them. After a moment, the red head turns to leave.

As she walks away, Mulder calls out his girlfriend's name. She turns and smiles when he asks her to come inside. Sitting inside the apartment, Scully chuckles at how Mulder has already made a mess with a pizza box on the coffee table and some magazines scattered near the fish tank. They talk a little before going silent again.

Closing his eyes, Mulder cannot help envisioning the little boy he plays on the sand with. Thinking he is falling asleep, Scully softly calls his name. He hums in response before opening his eyes to stare straight at his girlfriend.

"Scully, what would you think of trying again? For a kid?" Mulder asks surprising both himself and Scully. Smoothing her boyfriend's hair, the red head deflects, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Turning to sit where he can actually face her, Mulder explains his dream before asking, "You still have ova, right? Think about it Scully! A little us?"

"A little you is scary Mulder, but this vision you have is based on your catatonic state. It may not work."

"It worked last time," Mulder points out. Scully tries and fails to hold back a smile. Mulder smiles back. Finally she relents.

"But only once you're better," The red head states. All he does is smile wider. Sadly, the spell is broken when there is a knock on the apartment door.

"Think Skinner sent out a search team?" Mulder jokes as he begins to stand from his seat. Scully puts her hand on Mulder's chest to keep him from getting up and heads to the door herself. Surprised by the person on the other side of the door, Scully exclaims, "Misses Mulder!"

Teena smiles awkwardly before asking if she can come inside. Scully opens the door wider and lets the older woman through.

"Hey, Scul, who's at the d–" Mulder asks as he walks into the room and stops short. "Mom?"

"Hi, Fox, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I see you have company," She begins. Mulder shakes his head explaining, "It's only Scully."

The red head wants to be offended, but knows their relationship is both new and comfortable. She practically lives at the apartment. Excusing herself to get her boyfriend's mother something to drink, Scully leaves Mulder alone with Teena.

"Do you want to sit down?" Mulder questions a little uneasy about the lack of cleanliness in his apartment. Looking at the sofa, Teena nods.

"How do you feel?" She questions once she and her son are comfortably seated. Mulder shrugs unsure how to answer. He and his mom are not on the best terms. After a moment, he replies, "As good as I can be, I guess. Scully and Chloe have been helping with my bandage here."

He points to his head for emphasis.

"I came to the hospital," Teena comments wondering if her son remembers. He does and says so.

"You do?" Teena replies surprised. He wants to explain the logistics of his being able to not communicate, but thinking about it hurts even his alien addled brain. Just then, Scully comes in with mugs.

"No coffee?" Mulder questions. She shakes her head.

"You probably had your only cup this morning," Scully comments.

"Doctor's orders," Mulder teases as he looks back at his mother. She smiles uncomfortably unsure of Mulder and Scully's relationship, but realizing it is different than prior visits.

"Hi, Grandma!" Chloe comments as she tentatively hugs the woman when she breezes through the apartment half an hour later. Teena smiles a little as she replies back in kind.

"Dad didn't say you were coming," The teen comments.

"It was a little unexpected, Chlo. Actually Mom, how about you have dinner with us tonight? I was going to go out and buy a rotisserie chicken."

Teena looks at the small family who waits for an answer. She somehow feels she is intruding, but unsure of why.

"Really, I don't–"

"Please, Grandma?" Chloe begs excited to spend time with her father's mother. Unable to say no to her only grandchild, Teena relents.

"I'll go make the salad!" The teen supplies dashing off toward the kitchen.

"You have salad?" Scully questions. Mulder nods.

With Teena gone after dinner and the dishes done, Scully and Chloe exit the kitchen to find Mulder sitting on the couch dozing. Chloe kisses him goodnight before heading toward her room. Scully sits next to her partner as he wakes up a little.

"How do you feel?" The red head asks. Her boyfriend smiles as he reassures, "I'm fine, Scully. Really."

She nods and the pair stays in the other's arms for a bit while they watch a movie Mulder has playing on low volume. Finally Scully sits up stating, "I should go."

She gives her boyfriend a pointed gaze when he pouts, but explains, "I have work tomorrow."

"Stay here. You have clothes here anyway."

"Mulder–"

He sighs knowing she is right. Neither wants their boss to find out about their relationship, and her clothes at his apartment are dirty. Instead of pressing the matter, Mulder relents and sees her to the door.

"Night," He comments with a smile. She smiles back involuntarily before kissing him.

"Night, Mulder," She replies.

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry guys for taking so long!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Muldy!" The Gunmen exclaim once they enter their friend's apartment a few weeks after the man's return home. Not having gone to the hospital, all three gunmen are shocked to find Mulder in such good condition and say so.

"We thought for sure that you'd still be in bed or something," Frohike comments, "being taken care of by your lovely lady by the description Chloe gave us."

"Chloe stayed with you guys?" Mulder questions wondering what all the teen was doing in his absence. Byers nods adding, "A few days after Scully left we met with her mother and Chloe stayed with us for the day."

"She seemed pretty bummed," Langley adds just as Scully comes in the room.

"Oh, didn't know the Misses was here," Frohike jokes before greeting her. She greets him back and smiles happy to see the men before catching Mulder's eyes. Their recent talk about telling friends and family that they are dating is still an ongoing battle of when. They make a silent agreement before Scully asks the boys to sit down.

"Uh, oh," Langley teases, "What did we do?"

"Scully and I have something to tell you," Mulder begins which immediately piques his friends' interest. He looks up at Scully who perches on the arm rest of the couch. She nods as Mulder proceeds to tell them men that he and his partner are dating. Smirking, Byers looks to his cohorts.

"I told you it was weird that Scully would just pick up for Mulder the way she did!" He comments remembering their bamboozling the woman into meeting them in Vegas.

"Wait, you've suspected for that long?" Scully questions while her boyfriend asks for more details from the trip. After answering positively to Scully's statement, the Gunmen happily explain their Vegas trip and all of the red head's shenanigans. Scully merely rolls her eyes and heads into the kitchen to make herself either tea or vodka. She has no idea what she will need depending on how the conversation ends up going. She opts for alcohol when she hears Chloe's voice come from the other room peppering the men with questions of her own.

By the end of the summer, Mulder is put on desk duty which causes him more of a headache. Slamming his pen on his desk, the agent sighs in frustration. He looks up when the office door opens and his partner walks. Leaning back in his chair, Mulder smiles at her. His girlfriend smirks at him before sitting down in front of his desk.

"Chloe says she wants to have her birthday with us this year," Mulder remarks causing Scully to raise an eyebrow. If she is honest, she almost forgot which causes her expression to lose a bit of its power. Still under the gaze's power, Mulder answers, "I'm serious! She wants us to go out to eat together, the three of us."

Knowing there is a catch, Scully asks where they will eat.

"That new place near the Smithsonian," Mulder answers a little upset by his daughter's new, sophisticated tastes that may rival a hospital bill.

Shocked by the teen's choice, Scully exclaims, "Do you know how expensive that is?"

"Yep," He groans still trying to figure out if his credit card will be able to handle the damage.

A few weeks later, Scully meets Mulder at his apartment and his jaw instantly drops at seeing her in a tight, white dress with a green wrap. She smiles at him as she enters his apartment.

"Eyes are here, Mulder," She teases.

"Can't help it if my girlfriend is hot," He mumbles just as his daughter comes into the room. Shocked, Mulder stares at his now fifteen year old daughter wondering how she can look so grown up.

"What?" Chloe asks as she rethinks the butterfly clips in her hair. Somehow Mulder manages to cobble together a sentence.

"You look so grown up," He finally comments. Not used to the compliment, Chloe asks if they can leave. In the car, the teen goes on about what they should get before composing herself once they enter the restaurant.

"Fancy," Mulder comments as Scully gives him a warning glance. He decides to keep quiet as the waiter shows them to their table. The small family chats idly as their drink requests are filled before lapsing into silence.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Chloe announces softly before she leaves the table. Mulder and Scully smirk at her annoyed display.

"Teenagers," Mulder jokes as Scully takes a sip of her wine. Placing her glass back down, the red head remarks, "I'm surprised you ordered this."

"Only the best for my girls," Her boyfriend replies with a grin that soon falls when he notices Scully's slightly startled reaction. Curious, he asks, "What is it?"

"I think I just saw an agent from work in here."

"Well, Scully, it is D.C. and contrary to popular belief we aren't the only ones who work at the FBI."

Scully rolls her eyes as she watches the man in question laugh with some of his friends who all sit in a circular booth in the agents' direct line of sight. Picking up on his girlfriend's paranoia, Mulder tries to calm her by explaining that the men may be talking about anything.

"Or us," Scully supplies knowing more rumors will abound on Monday. Coming back to the table, Chloe asks, "Did you two look at the menu?"

"Um... no," Mulder remarks adding, "What do you suggest?"

Chloe happily goes over options that Kyle and his father suggest before helping Scully. The teen has no idea she is being used as a diversionary tactic.

Once their meal is about finished, Chloe asks if she can call Kyle and thank him for the recommendation. Her father nods and gives her some money. Happily, the teen goes toward the direction of the nearest pay phone.

Mulder and Scully watch her leave and glance toward the table thier gossipy fellow agent sits at just as they get up to leave. The man causing their earlier worry trips on the chair leg and almost takes the ornate table cloth with him. Mulder stares incredulously at Scully before they share matching grins. Despite the rumors that will now circulate the office, the agents have to laugh. At least something good will come of this.

"Wait until they hear about us having a kid," Mulder teases. Scully rolls her eyes as she whispers, "Mulder, that's months from now. Besides, we should probably talk about this a little more than just after your head injury."

Her boyfriend almost speaks again when his daughter comes back to the table.

Heading out of the restaurant an hour later, Chloe asks what they are still grinning about.

Scully shakes her head still unable to tell her daughter about the office gossip.

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

"Is there a reason Skinner hasn't given us a case?" Scully asks wondering if there is something her partner is not telling her. Mulder shakes his head answering, "No idea. Maybe he still feels bad for me."

The red head rolls her eyes at the man's comment before asking, "How did Chloe act about her first day of school?"

"Like a teenager. Apparantly I was going to make her late, but I got a picture!" Mulder replies as he slides a Polaroid from him pocket. Scully has to keep from rolling her eyes. Only her boyfriend would have a Polaroid camera to take pictures of his daughter.

"They have digital cameras now," She teases as she looks at the photo with a smile just as the phone rings. Looking over the teen's outfit, Scully is surprised Mulder let her wear such a short dress to school and says so when her partner gets off the phone.

"Yeah, that was what she chose after I vetoed a plaid skirt and tied shirt."

With a mirthful huff, Scully remarks, "She'll realize high school isn't a Britney Spears video soon enough."

"Yeah," Mulder replies before stating they have a case. Riding out to the crime scene, Scully is affronted when her partner pulls up to a fast food chain.

"Really, Mulder?" She chides. Mulder rolls his eyes answering, "I'm not hungry. This is the case."

Scully takes a breath before stepping out of the car and follows her boyfriend into the establishment.

After the end of their investigation, neither Mulder nor Scully wants to remember the man's suicide. However, as Mulder drives back to the office, Scully cannot keep their suspect's comment about not being something he is not out her mind. As Mulder merges into traffic, he hears his partner ask, "Do you think we should tell my mom about us?"

"That we're dating?" He questions as he keeps his focus on the road and not on his nerves. Scully nods feeling Maggie needs to be told of their relationship explaining, "Yes, and then what if we do end up with a child like you want? I think it would be better to tell her now just in case something happens."

"What do you mean if something happens? Have you even spoken to your doctor yet?" He asks hoping she will not go through the donor procedure without him. Reassuring him that she has not done anything, Scully replies, "I haven't done anything Mulder. I just wonder if we should stop keeping this a secret from family? The Bureau, yes, but not our family."

The red head waits for a rebuttal but is met with her partner's hand finding hers and squeezing it gently.

"Yeah, Scully. We'll tell her."

She smiles a soft smile happy to know he is willing to help her tell Maggie about the relationship. However, much like her birthday a couple years before, he maims his sincerity when he quickly teases, "My alien baby baby mama."

"Mulder?" Scully asks after a second. "Never say that again."

He merely gives her a cheeky grin before they head back to his apartment.

After a quick shower, Mulder gets a call on his cell phone and has to strain his hearing just to understand what is happening. Raising her eyebrows from her perch on the sofa, Scully listens to Mulder's intelligible conversation until he hangs up. Turning toward his girlfriend, Mulder tells her, "That was Adam. He wants us to pick up Ben and make sure Anna gets home safe. Apparently Rachel has to have an emergency cesarean."

Eyes wide, Scully stands up and grabs her purse.

"Hey, calm down. Ben doesn't get out of school for half an hour. I'm going to call the school and give a message to Anna."

"Mulder, do you think we should just have Anna and Ben stay here tonight?" The red head questions as she puts her purse down. Rubbing his hands over his face, Mulder answers, "Yeah. That'll work."

An hour later, Mulder and Scully find themselves with an inquisitive five year old and two teenagers who are now using Chloe's bedroom to keep away from Ben. Knowing the girls are fine on their own, Mulder and Scully interact more with Ben.

For two hours, the five year old continually badgers the adults with questions about siblings, school, and, babies. With only a small reprieve during dinner, the adults are soon caught in another round of Twenty Questions, a small game of hide and seek, and an hour and a half of The Lion King. Halfway through the movie, Mulder coaxes Ben to at least brush his teeth. The boy reluctantly agrees while Scully puts bedding on the couch. An hour later, Scully extricates herself from the boy's arms and wakes up her boyfriend who is currently half asleep. He wakes with a small start, but lets his girlfriend help him up from the sofa.

"Are you sure you still want a kid?" Scully whispers once she places a blanket over Ben's sleeping body. Mulder smirks at her answering, "Yep."

Hearing two teenage girls giggling in the other room as they head down the hall, Scully knocks on the door.

"Go to sleep," She calls out before entering Mulder's room. Shutting the door, the red head remarks, "I just sounded like my mother."

Chuckling, Mulder comments, "That may be the spookiest X-file of all."

Rolling her eyes, Scully walks toward the bathroom to get ready for bed as she remarks, "Shut- up, Mulder. We're taking Anna and Ben to the hospital tomorrow. Get some rest."

The following Saturday, Mulder and Scully sit outside her mother's house not wanting to come inside. Each has their own reservations about their announcement. Mulder worries Maggie will actually grow to hate him as time goes on, and Scully begins to doubt whether her mother is going to be upset over her dating her work partner. She knows her mother likes Mulder, but is worried Maggie secretly tolerates him for her and Chloe's sake. With a sigh and a glance at her boyfriend, Scully puts her hand on the car door.

"You ready?" She asks. Mulder nods even though his hands begin to sweat. Entering her mother's home with her boyfriend in tow, Scully receives a hug as Maggie quickly begins to explain what she makes for dinner as well as question why Chloe is not there.

"Apparently Kyle is more important," Mulder mumbles. Raising her eyebrows in the signature Scully fashion, Maggie asks about Kyle.

"He's just a friend, Mom," Scully stresses with a sideways glance at her boyfriend who is convinced the friends are secretly dating behind his back. To keep the topic off of a rant she knows will happen, Scully asks her mother how she can help.

"No dear, just sit down with Mulder. I'm sure he wants to rant about something," Maggie teases. Scully rolls her eyes and takes one of the dishes from the drying rack and puts it away.

After dinner, Mulder and Scully stay over a while longer each a little worried when they cannot seem to bring up the topic of their relationship to Maggie. As they watch T V in the living room, Maggie asks more about Kyle.

"He's a boy in her class. They've been friends for years. Rachel, who used to watch Chloe, just had a baby," Scully begins as Maggie interjects, "Another one? How many does she have?"

"Three now. Anyway, Chloe doesn't like staying over there too much because apparantly he's too loud," The red head finishes. With a smirk, Maggie asks, "Do you think they will date?"

"No one's dating anybody," Mulder declares still not wanting to think of his daughter getting dressed up for a date.

"Well, Mom," Scully begins turning toward her mother, "Mulder and I are dating."

Noting no expression from her mother, Scully sits on the sofa next to Mulder curious and concerned over what Maggie will say. She knows her mother loves Chloe just as much as her other grandchildren, but is worried how she will react to her sudden announcement, especially when she finds out how long they have been seeing each other. Thankfully, a smile spreads across Maggie's face as she hugs and congratulates them.

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I finally have the next chapter for you.**

 **Enjoy!**

After telling her mother about her relationship, Scully buries herself in contacting her IVF specialist. Noticing his partner sitting silently in the office alcove one afternoon, Mulder asks, "You okay?"

Looking up from her phone, Scully takes her glasses off. Forgoing professional propriety, the red head looks up at her boyfriend, scared.

"Mulder, what if this doesn't work?" She chokes. Walking toward his girlfriend, Mulder bends down to her level. Confidently, he states, "It will. It worked last time."

Scully nods slightly before a tear falls down her cheek.

"Hey," Mulder whispers, "It'll be okay."

Scully nods before finally calling Dr. Parenti. She waits nervously as the phone rings before answering. Nervous, she paces around the room while her boyfriend watches only able to catch snippets of the conversation. Closing her cell phone, the red heads walks back over to her partner.

"So?" Mulder asks once Scully gets off the phone. With a sigh, the red head replies with a sigh, "I can only get an appointment in Decemeber. How does the fifteenth sound?"

"Perfect," He answers with a grin. "We need to tell Chloe."

Scully sighs asking, "You think she's figured it out?"

Shaking his head, her boyfriend answers, "She's been gone too often to know."

"Fine, another day though? We really need to get our case work finished," Scully answers. With a sigh, Mulder agrees before opening up a word document in his computer. After a moment of staring at his computer screen, Mulder looks up at his partner.

"I don't know what to write," He remarks. Scully merely raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'm serious! I can't start this thing! What did you write?" He questions hoping she will show him her work. Shaking her head, Scully hands over her laptop.

"I hope any child we have is not as needy as you are," She teases expecting her boyfriend's behavior from Chloe, but not an almost forty year old adult. Left without her work, the red head's eyes go wide as she remarks, "Mulder, do you really think our having a kid is the best idea?"

Concerned, Mulder looks up from his work. Tentatively, he asks, "Are you reconsidering?"

Playing with her nails, Scully is quiet for a moment. She does want a child, but realizes just how old both she and her partner are. Commenting on their ages, Mulder remarks, "Hey, don't make me older than I am! I don't turn forty for a couple more years. Besides, you're only thirty- five. Even if you had a kid right now, he or she would be five by the time you turned forty. Don't waste away your youth."

Taking her computer back, the red head jibes, "I already have putting up with you."

Keeping the mood from being tense, Scully eases back into her work. Starting her third report around five that night, Scully decides to end at that number for the day.

"Hey, Scully, how would you feel if I did Thanksgiving with my mom this year?" Mulder asks cautiously. He is not too keen on interrupting his girlfriend's work, but really needs a break. Looking up from her laptop, Scully studies her boyfriend's face for a moment. Noting his sincerity, she answers, "I think you should. Teena seemed out of place when she visited you. Are you going to take Chloe?"

Mulder nods.

"She's not staying home alone," He remarks. Scully looks back at her work so she will not obsess over how much Mulder's announcement hurts her. Chloe may be hers legally, but Scully has no real claim over what the teen does. Especially if the option is for Chloe to spend time with her blood grandmother. The red head soon goes back to her work to keep from feeling a ridiculous sense of jealousy that she is rather uncomfortable with. Engrossed in her work, she is barely aware of Mulder packing up his belongings.

"I'm heading home. Call me when you want to talk to Chloe?" Mulder asks. Scully nods not wanting to speak in case her voice betrays her. After a moment, her boyfriend asks, "Are you staying here?"

Looking up from her work, the red head replies, "Yeah. Just want to finish this report."

Mulder nods and uncharacteristically kisses his girlfriend on the cheek before telling her he will see her the next day.

Entering his apartment an hour later, Mulder finds his daughter at the dining table with her homework spread out in front of her.

"You moved locations," He comments when Chloe looks up at him from her work. The teen gives her father a weak smile before going back to her work.

"Hungry?" Mulder asks as he enters the kitchen. Usually his daughter likes to be alone when studying. Up until now, she was. Chloe shakes her head before replying negatively, "Not hungry."

In frustration a few minutes later, the teen slams her pencil down and enters the kitchen. With a sigh, Chloe asks, "Can I tell you about my day?"

Mulder almost comments when his daughter begins to ramble about kids in her classes who keep talking about Y2K.

"Dad? Is the world going to end this year?" Chloe asks pointedly knowing the rumors she hears at school. Mulder looks at his daughter confused answering, "Have you been talking to Frohike?"

Rolling her eyes, the teen answers, "No. It's been all around school. So?"

"Do I believe the world is going to end? Oddly enough, no," Mulder remarks as his daughter raises an eyebrow in disbelief. She thought of all people, her father will be on board. Surrendering, Mulder answers, "Honest! For once Scully has me convinced."

He wants to add that he and Scully are going to try IVF again, so the world cannot possibly be ending, but manages to keep his mouth shut. After a moment, Mulder asks, "What do you think?"

"Maybe? If it does, I can miss the rest of high school!" Chloe remarks causing Mulder to ask if something is going wrong at school.

"No, I just don't like my classes," The teen says with a sigh. She will not add that her main concern is that Kyle is only in one of her classes, but that they sit on the other side of the room. After a moment, Chloe asks, "Can I spend the weekend with Mom?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Call her and make sure though."

Smiling, the teen heads to the phone to call her mother. Once everything is sorted, Mulder talks with Scully about taking Chloe over.

"We need to talk to her anyway, why not then?" Scully questions adding, "We can also celebrate your birthday."

"You, Dana Scully are going to celebrate my birthday?"

"How does the Friday after sound? You can bring Chloe over and we'll have dinner and cake," Scully replies. Smirking, Mulder asks, "Is it an alien cake?"

"You overestimate my baking skills, Mulder," Scully teases to keep from laughing at his boyish excitement.

"I'll see you on Friday then?" Mulder questions. Scully replies in kind before hanging up her phone.

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No spoilers! Mainly because we haven't gotten back into cases yet. Just Mulder/Scully/Chloe shenanigans.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chloe sits beside Anna determined to keep her friend awake as they study a particularly important assignment.

"You okay?" She whispers when the teacher is writing on the chalkboard again. Anna nods just before falling to sleep again. Waking with a jerk, she mumbles, "It's all Carson's fault. He won't sleep and wakes us all up. Ben even tried to sell him."

"How old is he now?" Chloe asks barely remembering the baby being born.

"A month? Mom is still half asleep most of the time."

"Girls?" Their teacher remarks causing the teenagers to look at the board. Chloe nods as she lets her friend fall back asleep.

Heading out to the car after school, Chloe immediately gets in the passenger side of the car.

"Not going to be stay around and talk to your friends today?" Mulder teases. His daughter shakes her head, knowing the sooner she packs for the weekend, the sooner she will get to see Scully. Driving away from the school, Mulder asks, his daughter how her day was.

"Pretty good, I guess. Anna kept falling asleep. Apparently Carson's been keeping them all awake," Chloe remarks adding, "Was I as annoying as Carson sounds?"

Mulder shrugs as best he can with his hands on the steering wheel.

"No more than any other baby. Mainly when you were sick. Over all, you were a pretty good baby," Mulder admits as he tries to think back to being a single parent with a teething baby.

Chloe notices her dad zoning out, and calls out to him to keep his eyes on the road.

"Thanks, Chlo," Mulder mumbles as he corrects his wheel.

Entering Scully's apartment an hour later, Chloe soon makes a beeline for her room to put her backpack down.

"She's been looking forward to this a week," Mulder remarks as he heads with his girlfriend into the kitchen. He easily spies the cupcakes sitting on the table and smiles.

"I didn't have time to make actual cupcakes," Scully sheepishly replies. Mulder shakes his head before examining the cupcake container. He grins boyishly and exclaims, "Is that Marvin the Martian?"

"I hope that's okay. I know he's not grey like all other aliens."

"It's perfect!" Mulder remarks before kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. She involuntarily grins before asking, "You ready to have a weekend to yourself?"

"Yeah. The Gunmen are coming over."

"Please don't hurt yourself?" Scully pleads knowing Mulder's history of going off on his own.

"Yes, Mom!" He teases before going to check on his daughter.

"Dad!" Chloe yells so her father will not see his present. Surrendering, Mulder walks back into the kitchen and sneaks open the plastic cupcake container. Hearing the noise, Scully demands, "Put it down."

Caught, Mulder slowly puts down the sweet and brushes any crumbs off his hands. Saddling up beside his partner, Mulder asks what she is making adding, "Please tell me it's not healthy."

Shaking her head, the red head explains, "It's steak and potatoes."

"Hey, Mom? Where can I put Dad's present?" Chloe asks as she comes into the kitchen with her gift. Nodding toward the living room as she cuts up some asparagus, Scully remarks, "Just in there."

"I wonder what it is?" Mulder muses eager to open the present.

"I have a gift for you," Scully states out of earshot from Chloe. Smiling, Mulder asks, "Yeah? Do I get it tonight?"

"Actually, you can get it now. It's in the envelope by my purse," She explains. Carefully picking up the envelope, Mulder runs his hands over it, and easily notes its weight. Looking at his girlfriend for a signal, Mulder opens the envelope and stares in shock.

"You got me a key?" He asks elated that his girlfriend will trust him so completely.

"I thought you could use your own. Besides, my locks were changed recently for security purposes."

The remainder of the night, the small family celebrates Mulder's birthday before Chloe practically pushes her father out the door to start her and Scully's Girls Weekend.

"Okay, I can see when I'm not wanted," Mulder comments before kissing his daughter and then his girlfriend good-bye. Leaving the apartment, Mulder gets to his car, excited to have a kid free weekend. Calling The Gunmen, Mulder arranges to meet them at their place instead of his.

Halfway through their game, Mulder's eyes go wide as he remarks, "I forgot to tell Scully I'd be here."

The other men snicker as Langley teases, "You've been domesticated."

"Shut up," Mulder answers as he reshuffles his cards. Soon the topic changes to the extraterrestrial and government conspiracies. The game lasts well into the morning and Mulder finds himself waking up with a bad hangover inside the Gunmen's home. After eating breakfast, all four men seem to have recuperated a little from their respective hangovers. Saying his good-byes, Mulder exits the hide out and goes to his car. Seeing his cell phone, he picks it up and calls Scully.

"How's your day been?" Mulder asks once his girlfriend picks up the phone. Scully smirks as she answers, "Fine. We were actually about to go out shopping."

"Yeah? For what?" He asks as he rummages in his car for his sunglasses. Biting her lip, Scully teases, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Noticing Chloe ask who is on the phone, the red head mouths that it is her father before handing the phone over to the teen while going to get dressed. Chloe and her father talk for about twenty minutes before she and Scully head off to the mall.

On Sunday afternoon, Mulder walks into the apartment and spies Scully sitting on the couch. She turns and smiles at him thankful he now has his own key. Not seeing his daughter, Mulder asks his girlfriend as he sits down beside her, "Did you tell her about the IVF?"

Scully shakes her head, "I decided to wait for you."

He smiles at her before Chloe comes into the living room to greet her father.

"Hi, Dad! Have a nice birthday weekend?" The teen questions. The man smiles weakly still feeling a little out of it from his poker game, but answers, "Yeah. I had a lot of fun. Um, there's actually something Scully and I want to talk to you about."

Scully motions for her daughter to take a seat on the sofa as she and Mulder sit down near her. The couple shares a look, and since it is originally Mulder's idea for this round of IVF, Scully lets him start.

"Chloe, how would you feel if Scully tried IVF again?" Mulder asks as he tries to keep his excitement at bay. Chloe looks from one parent to the other. She can tell they are excited, and merely shrugs. It is not her decision to make.

"Okay," The teen replies as her parents smile. Judging their posture and expressions, Chloe knows she makes the right choice. For as much as Anna talks about her youngest brother, the teenager debates on her long held dream of having a sibling. Then, with the age difference, she suspects her sibling will be more of something to keep her parents busy while she is gone. Either way, the expressions on the adults' faces makes her know the asking is more of a formality.

The rest of the weekend, Chloe wrestles with the idea that her parents wanting another sibling. Hearing of Anna with her youngest brother makes the teen realize that she will be on mandatory babysitting duty. More than anything, she feels as if she is going to have a replacement. Someone who will merely fill a void once she goes to college. Heading back to school on Monday, Chloe waits for the right time to ask Anna and Kyle about having such younger siblings. Alone with them during Study Hall, the teen sits between them.

"Nice to see you too?" Kyle states when his friend wedges herself as close to her friends as possible.

"I need advice," Chloe whispers before explaining her predicament.

"I don't see what's wrong with this," Anna remarks wondering how her friend can be so against a sibling. Something Chloe repeatedly says she wants whenever she comes over.

"My parents want another kid! You said the other day that your Mom doesn't get sleep," Chloe remarks before turning to Kyle, "Didn't you get mistaken for Will's dad the other day?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyle proudly replies, "Yeah, but it's only because I look older than fifteen."

Noticing Chloe's eyebrow raise, Kyle and Anna glance at each other before asking, "Are you really sure that you're jealous of a fictitious sibling?"

Tracing the writing on her current desk with her finger, Chloe finally admits, "No."

After a pause, the teen asks, "What if something happens to Mom? I mean, last time she didn't even know, but this time? What if she finds out and then something happens?"

The worried looks on her friends' faces makes her feel as if they want to institutionalize her rather than help her. Sighing, Chloe realizes they are unaware of the magnitude of this IVF treatment. Her mom only gets one more chance at having a child, and she only gets one more chance at having a sibling.

Hearing the teacher break the trio apart, the teen grabs her assigned reading book from her back pack. As she opens her book, Chloe realizes she is not jealous of a new sibling, but worried about her mom.

A few weeks later, Chloe and Mulder pack up the car to head to Teena's home. Both knowing the trip will be awkward, they plead over the phone with Scully to come with them.

"I am not coming! I have my own family, and I doubt your mother will be thrilled seeing her son's colleague tag along. She'll probably just feel sorry for me. Besides, I haven't seen my brother in almost a year! Not to mention his kids!"

Admitting defeat, the Mulders hang up the phone and head to New England.

"Mulder, Chloe!" Teena greets knowing this may be the only time she will see them this year. "How are you?"

The teen and her father share confused glances knowing Teena is being exceptionally cheerful this holiday. Quickly, they switch to smiles before regaling the matriarch with various aspects of their lives. Neither mentions Mulder dating Scully.

After dinner, Mulder hears his cell phone ring, and goes to answer it.

"Mulder, my brother found out about us," Scully whispers once her boyfriend answers the phone. "Somehow Mom let it slip, and he's been making snide side comments the whole night so far."

Knowing she just needs to vent, Mulder asks, "Where are you know?"

"In the bathroom at my mom's, but I need to get out. One person's knocked on the door already," Scully states as she switches her cell phone to her other ear.

"You think they'll ask why you've been in there so long?" Mulder teases as he pictures the lone FBI Agent of the Scully clan hiding from her military brothers. A smile creeps on his face as he imagines his girlfriend's childhood.

"No. I'm pretty sure everyone but Bill knows I'm hiding from him," The red head explains. She sighs when she realizes she misses the opportunity to hide in her mother's room and lie about taking a nap. Not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, but having no choice, Mulder tells her, "You'll have to come out eventually. Do you want me and Chloe to meet you at your apartment when we get back so you can tell us all about it?"

Having something to look forward to, Scully agrees and hangs up. Putting her phone in her pocket, Scully gets out of the bathtub and unlocks the bathroom door. With Mulder's words in her mind, the red head goes to face her family.

"Look who's come to join us!" Charlie teases from his seat on the couch. His sister rolls her eyes as Tara responds, "Don't listen to him. Now, how's Mulder been since we last saw him?"

"You've met him?" Charlie questions wanting details. Rolling her eyes, Scully asks him, "Are you sure I don't have a younger sister?"

Laughing comes from everyone else in the room as Charlie's wife Kim asks, "Is this the guy with the kid?"

Resigning herself to mockery and story telling, Scully settles in one of the chairs to explain the entire story.

Two days later, Scully opens her apartment door to find both Chloe and Mulder eager to hear her family drama from Thanksgiving.

"The excited expression I understand from the teenager, but really Mulder?" Scully teases as she lets the pair inside. Shutting the apartment door and leading them to her kitchen, Scully puts her kettle on for tea and offers them a piece of pie her mother sends her home with. Never one to turn down pie, Mulder easily accepts the offer and sits at the table waiting for his girlfriend to tell her story.

"Mom was making dinner while Kim, Tara, and I helped. Just as I took the rolls out of the oven, Mom asks why I didn't ask you to come. I told her I did, but that you were seeing your mom to which she replies, 'What is Mulder's mother like? I should meet her since you are dating her son,'" Scully begins as she watches Mulder go slack jawed at the statement.

"Just when I think I've gotten to know your mother," Mulder comments. Scully rolls her eyes as she continues, "Then Bill finds out at dinner when Kim teases me about it. I left for the bathroom right after dinner. It was like being in high school all over again!"

Hearing her boyfriend and his daughter laugh at her, Scully begins to get a little angry until Mulder states, "Hey, we're not laughing at you. Just the situation."

"You've got to admit, Mom. That's pretty funny," Chloe smirk agreeing with her father.

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this is shorter than last chapter, but it was a good ending point.**

 **Enjoy!**

A few weeks later, Scully and Mulder leave The Bureau and drive to Scully's IFV appointment. Walking into the hallway that houses the various offices and clinics, Mulder notices his partner stop short when they get to the door of Dr. Parenti's office.

"You okay?" He asks tentatively hoping she is not having second thoughts.

"What if it doesn't work," She whispers. He can hear the fear in her voice as she speaks to him and all he can do is put his arm around her and hold her close.

"Hey," He whispers, "It will."

"You don't know that."

"I didn't know if you'd come back, but you did," Mulder states. Whether about her abduction or her cancer, the red head is unsure, but quickly looks in her partner's eyes as he tells her, "Scully, this could be the chance for a miracle. Don't give up on that."

Swallowing to keep from crying, Scully merely nods and squeezes Mulder's hand. Guiding her through the office door into Dr. Parenti's waiting room, the pair sits off to the side. As he guides them, Mulder makes sure to find a corner away from the door worried that Scully will leave. He knows she likes to keep her emotions hidden, and every so often physically hides away, but her fear today shows him how much she really wants this treatment to work. Gently, he massages her hand, and he can tell she relaxes slightly.

"Dana Scully," A nurse calls out not even ten minutes after they sit down.

Mulder and Scully break their contact only for Mulder to rest his hand on the small of her back as they exit the waiting room.

"What do you want?" Mulder asks as he drives them back to work an hour later.

"Mulder, we ate at the office," Scully reminds him as she notices them pass Mulder's favorite fast food chain.

"No, with the IVF. A boy? Girl?"

"Mulder, we don't even know if it'll take."

"Yeah, but when it does," Mulder replies ever the optimist. Sighing, Scully states, "I just want healthy."

"What if it's twins?" Mulder teases. Scully rolls her eyes adding, "If we had twins, the universe would be laughing at us. Chloe's enough like you as it is."

"Yeah, this kid should be like you instead. Although, I draw the line at bee pollen when giving this kid new foods. We'll stick to the Gerber brand."

"How did the IVF go?" Chloe asks when her dad takes her back to the office later that afternoon. Turning to look at her daughter, Scully replies, "We won't know until after New Years."

"It went fine," Mulder adds putting his coat on the back of his desk chair. "Hopefully this time next year you'll have a little brother or sister."

"I'm not six, Dad. You don't have to say it like that," The teen remarks feeling a little insulted by her father's tone.

"Like what?" Mulder asks. "Can I not treat my daughter like my little girl again? That role could be filled, and then you'll miss it."

"I doubt it," Chloe states before sitting on the dilapitated couch cushion. Mulder and Scully trade glances wondering how the teen actually feels about the process.

Near Christmas, Scully asks if she can take Chloe over to her mom's.

"I don't want to interrupt any plans. It's just if the IVF actually works, I'd like Chloe to have at least one Scully Christmas sans sibling," The red head explains. Smirking at her "sans sibling" comment, Mulder consents adding, "We aren't going to my Mom's until the day after anyway. Traffic shouldn't be too bad."

Hugging her boyfriend, Scully expresses her thanks before extending the invitation to him.

"Is Bill going to be there?" Mulder questions. Scully shakes her head explaining that Bill and Tara go to Maggie's every other year for Christmas.

"So they spend Thanksgiving at your mom's one year then Christmas the next?" Mulder questions. Scully nods realizing she and Mulder may have to come up with some sort of arrangement if they do have a baby.

Instead of telling her mother that Mulder and Chloe are coming, Scully drives seperately with Chloe as Mulder holds his and his daughter's luggage in his car. Getting out of the car, Scully is only partially aware of her mother opening her front door.

"Chloe!" Maggie exclaims seeing the teenager come up her walk.

"Hi, Grandma," Chloe replies hugging her as Scully raises an eyebrow in surprise. Noticing Mulder come up behind them, Scully asks, "Were you aware that she calls my mom, Grandma?"

Shaking his head, Mulder replies, "I'm not aware of all last summer."

Scully gives her boyfriend an icy glare for reminding her of the unwanted trip down memory lane, but quickly heads into the house where her mother has hot chocolate waiting for them. Half expecting Charlie and his family, Mulder is surprised when it is only the three of them and Maggie.

"I'm sorry no one else is around right now," Maggie apologizes. "Kim and the kids came down with the flu, and couldn't make it down."

Chloe shrugs answering, "I'm used to it!"

Albeit small, the Scullys and Mulders spend the rest of the day and into the night playing games, singing carols, and opening presents. Both Mulder and Chloe revel in how different this Christmas is from Teena's. There is no obvious sadness due to Samantha's disappearance and lack of interests. Instead, Mulder begins a story about Chloe's first Christmas that even she is unaware of.

"I went up to my mom's and it was starting to snow. Now, I'm a single dad, with a crying baby in the back seat. By the time we got to my mom's I was a mess, but Chloe found something in the back seat that apparently soothed her. When I get out of the car to get her, I find my three and a half month old totally engrossed in a bow from one of presents that accidentally got stuck to her car seat. As I try to get her out of the car seat and in to see my mom who by now is coming to the door, she shrieks. My mom runs out the door and immediatly takes Chloe from me. Unfamiliar with my mom, Chloe starts screaming louder. By now a few of my mom's neighbors are peeking out their doors, and twenty minutes later, a police officer comes by the door asking about a kidnapping. I'm arms deep in luggage or presents, one when this officer shows up. He asks me questions that I am vaguely paying attention to, and somehow I spend the first night at my mom's explaining to a police officer who obviously is pretty new, that I am Chloe's dad."

"What did the officer do?" Chloe asks intrigued. Mulder shrugs answering, "Believes me, but my mom told me that her next door neighbor aplogized for months afterward."

Maggie laughs telling a story of her own about Missy putting Charlie in a box as a Christmas gift one year adding, "My Bill was oversees at the time, shipping out just after Charlie was born. I was a wreck. Needless to say, Missy was sent to the corner as I consoled a crying infant."

Scully merely smiles at the story remembering her sister and her tricks adding, "You know we used to peek at the presents, Melissa and I?"

"Oh, I know. Your giggling woke your father up a few times, but I told him to go back to sleep."

Finally having to turn in due to their early start in the morning, Mulder and Chloe head off to bed leaving Scully with her mother.

"I'm sorry you couldn't have all of us here, Mom," Scully apologizes. Shaking her head, Maggie replies, "This was perfect Dana. I wish you'd brought them over more."

Scully smiles softly answering, "Bill may have been a point of contention with that."

"Well, Bill was never known for his easy going nature, Dana. Just leave your brother to me next year."

Knowing Mulder is officially slated to come to the Scully's every year, Scully replies, "I will."

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it's been so long!**

 **Enjoy!**

Heading back from his mom's a couple days later, Mulder groans as his phone rings. Grabbing the device, he presses the call button. After hanging up, Mulder asks,"Chloe, would you be able to spend the night at Amanda's? Scully and I have a case."

The teen shrugs adding, "We're all supposed to spend the night at Kyle's house anyway."

Quickly she adds, "Girls are staying in the living room, boys are in Kyle's room."

Knowing he has no choice, Mulder relents. That night he is pretty sure he finds a gray hair in the shower. Whether from his daughter or his job, he is unsure. Reluctantly, Mulder goes to his home phone and calls Scully telling her to meet him in the morning at his apartment. She comes as promised and quickly leaves the apartment with the Mulders.

"Have a great New Year's Party!" Mulder tells his daughter as he lets her out at William and Katherine's home.

"Will! Love you both! Bye!" Chloe replies before hopping out of the car and up the steps.

"We could have gone in and said hi," Scully remarks as Mulder puts the car in drive. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "We'd run late and you know it."

With a sigh, Scully agrees. She and Katherine can talk for ours.

"So this case?" The red head prompts getting in work mode.

By the end of the night, neither Mulder nor Scully is thrilled to be stuck on their current case, and after watching the ball drop on Times Square on the hospital television, the pair kisses sweetly happy to have no one else around and they can be just any couple. Breaking apart, Mulder remarks, "'The world didn't end.'"

"'No, it didn't'," Scully replies as she begins to think of what the new year can bring them. Noticing her far away look, Mulder almost feels bad as he states, "'Happy New Year, Scully.'"

"'Happy New Year, Mulder'," She responds before Mulder puts his arm around her leads her out of the waiting room.

Walking out of the hospital, Mulder and Scully do not break apart until they reach the car. Realizing his keys are in the pocket his sling is on, Mulder asks Scully, "Do you mind?"

Scully shakes her head knowing she will be driving home that night. Placing the key in the ignition, Scully asks, "Do you just want to get a motel room?"

Mulder shakes his head answering, "I'd rather go home to Chloe."

His girlfriend nods in understanding before heading off. Entering the apartment closer to dawn, the adults drag themselves to bed.

A few days later, Chloe kisses her father and Scully good- bye before heading off to school.

"Hey, where are you going in a hurry?" Mulder teases a little confused why his high schooler is happily heading out the door. Sipping, her tea, Scully shakes her head.

"Leave her alone, Mulder. Obviously she and Anna have things to talk about."

"You saw her three days ago," Mulder remarks as both his daughter and Scully roll their eyes. Quickly, Chloe tells them she loves them before heading out the door. Walking with Anna and Adam to the car, the teen asks, "Is you mom not driving us?" Anna shakes her head answering, "No. Ben is sick, so Mom took the day off."

Chloe nods in comprehension as she forcefully opens the back car door that is thick with frost and bits of ice.

Watching Adam's car leave the complex, Mulder exhales knowing his daughter is off to school okay.

"You'll be doing that with our kid won't you?" Scully asks as she comes up behind him.

"I do that with everyone I care about," He remarks as the couple shares a small smile. As they get ready for work, the partners display their affection a little more openly, if not to assuage the tension of Scully's doctor's appointment. Both is aware there is a chance that the IVF will not work, but for once both agents are optimistic. Not spending too much time on work that day, the pair is startled when they get a phone call in their office. Mulder answers as Scully begins to index the case file she leaves open fifteen minutes ago. Her appointment is in an hour and a half giving them enough time to leave The Bureau and arrive on time for the appointment. Just as she crosses to grab her coat, the red head hears her partner tentatively call her name.

"Scully, I can't go with you," Mulder explains. He can see her face drop, and has to add, "Skinner wants to have a meeting with me in his office before I leave today. He said it can't be postponed."

"Okay," Scully emotionlessly replies too hurt to even lash out at him. It is not even his fault. They just decide not to tell Skinner about their personal lives anymore. Especially once they start dating and their IVF treatments.

"Do you know what about?" She asks evenly.

"He said it's my performance review."

"I had mine last week," Scully begins but finishes the last part in her head realizing Mulder's review is near hers anyway. Hiding tears, Scully grabs her purse.

"You know I'd come if Kersh wasn't going to be in there, too? I'll meet you back at your apartment."

"Yeah," Scully answers knowing he is right, but also wanting to be selfish just for once. Then she remembers he is on thin ice anyway after his near death experience over the summer. He gives her a kiss for luck and they ride the elevator together until Mulder gets off.

Numb, Scully enters her apartment a couple hours later to find Mulder lying on her couch.

Hearing the door unlock and open, Mulder sits up from the couch asking, "'Scully? I must have dozed off. I was waiting for you to get back.'"

Noticing his girlfriend's grave expression, the agent asks, "'It didn't take, did it?'"

Knowing he is right, she decides not to correct him. After a moment, she replies, "'I guess it was too much to hope for.'"

Standing up, Mulder holds out his arms to embrace his girlfriend. Engulfed in Mulder's arms, the red head finally lets her tears fall. Once she is able to, she croaks, "'It was my last chance.'"

Holding Scully tightly, Mulder tries not to let his tears fall either. His hopes are dashed just as hers are, but he knows he needs to carry the strength in the relationship. Letting go slightly, Mulder kisses Scully on the forehead and lets their foreheads touch.

"'Never give up on a miracle'," He whispers. Scully smiles a sadly before leaning her head back on her partner's chest. They sit on her couch with Mulder holding her and stroking her back. Noticing Scully is asleep when her home phone rings, Mulder manages to get off the couch and grab the phone all while not waking her.

"Hello," He answers. Finding his daughter on the other end, Mulder asks her to come to Scully's for dinner. He looks over at his partner once he hangs up the phone. As quietly as possible, he rummages through cabinets before finding what to cook for dinner. Mulder decides to go with something slightly healthy, but still comforting. No one talks much that night, and Chloe heads to her room right after dinner.

"You can take time off if you want," Mulder tells Scully that night once Chloe is asleep. They are lying in her bed cuddled together. Scully declines the offer.

"No one else knows, Mulder."

He sighs knowing she is right, but wishes he can make her feel better. Part of him feels guilty for even suggesting the second round in the first place, but he decides not to say anything.

Over the next few days, Scully unconciously keeps her distance from her boyfriend and his daughter. She claims it is to have time alone, but really she does not want to face the pair's pity. One night as she comes home from an autopsy, Scully hears her fax line come through. Seeing the fax is from her partner, Scully picks up the case report from her fax machine and groans. Knowing she will get little sleep tonight, Scully reads over the case as she grabs her suitcase from her closet. Making her way to the hospital she needs to meet Mulder at a couple hours later, the red head curses the traffic. Finally, she ends up at St. Jude's Hospital in Virginia where she quickly freshens up her make- up before entering the hospital. Meeting up with Mulder, they examine the already autopsied body before heading toward the police station.

Entering the station, the agents are shown to interrogation. As they walk down the hall, a blonde bumps into Mulder. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Turning to see his girlfriend's face, Mulder defensively asks, "'What?'"

Scully decides to let the moment pass and not be irrationally upset like some girls she knows. Instead, she enters the interrogation room and realizes she and Mulder may be in over their heads.

The next day, Mulder and Scully find themselves in a high school.

"What were you like in high school?" Mulder questions as they stand in the hallway waiting for class to get out so they can talk to their witness. Scully gives her boyfriend a small, teasing smirk.

"Tease," He whispers where only she can hear as he stares down the empty hallway. Remembering his own high school experiences, the agent itches to leave. Thankfully the bell rings and they are able to talk to their witness. However, to their surprise the girl, Chastity, has a boyfriend who leads her away from the agents. Before the teen leave, the boyfriend looks over Scully.

"'You must have been a Betty, back in the day.'"

Affronted that a teenager will hit on her, both agents are silent while the teens walk away.

"'A Betty?'" Scully questions having no idea what the term means.

"'Back in the day?'" Mulder adds before he and Scully walk out of the high school. Still pondering the words the teens use, the agents stay mostly silent as they drive to the precinct. Parking the car, Mulder says, "I've got a fifteen year old, Scully."

"Yeah," Scully answers questioning her partner's words.

"I'm old," He states as he and his partner shut their doors.

Scully rolls her eyes answering, "You're not old, Mulder."

"I've got a daughter in highschool, Scully. In the next year or so, she's going to call me old. I'm old," The man insists as he and his partner walk inside the station. Rolling her eyes again, she decides to be as professional as she can in the midst of the case.

When the case finally ends, the agents make a plan to meet up at Mulder's aparmtnet. Mulder pulls into his complex before Scully, and waits to make sure she gets in safely. The parking lot of his apartment building is not always properly looked after. Stepping out of his car, Mulder makes his way toward Scully to help her with her suitcase.

"Do you want to just stay here tonight?" Mulder questions unsure if he will be okay with any rejection. Entering the building, Scully accepts his offer knowing she needs to overcome her grief. Once in the apartment, Mulder decides to get all the dirty laundry together. Scully stops him when she realizes he is merely throwing colors together.

"Are you really going to put Chloe's pink shirt in with the whites?" The red head chastizes. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "No, Mom. I'm just grabbing clothes. I'll sort them downstairs. Do you have anything you need washed?"

Looking down at her suitcase, Scully knows she needs to wash underwear. Reluctantly, Scully nods before adding her clothes in with theirs. An hour later, Mulder comes up from the laundry room to find Scully cooking dinner.

"You found food in here?" Mulder asks in disbelief. Nodding, Scully questions if soup is okay. Shrugging, Mulder answers that it sounds good before putting his and Scully's suitcases in his room. Letting the soup simmer, Scully makes her way to the couch. Finding his girlfriend laying on the couch, Mulder sits beside her.

"How do you feel?" He asks knowing she will not want to talk about the last few weeks.

"Tired, and happy I don't have to repeat high school," Scully replies deflecting. Taking her answer as a small victory, Mulder teases, "That reminds me. You never told me what you were like back then."

Before he gets an answer, the agents turn their heads when the apartment door opens. Chloe, stepping inside her home, immediately heads toward her father and hugs him.

"Promise me you'll never do drugs," Mulder states staring directly at his daughter.

"Sure, Dad," She answers confused. Seeing Scully smile the teen releases her hold on her father to properly hug her only maternal figure.

"Hi, Sweetie," Scully says hugging the girl until Mulder asks Chloe about her day. Heading into the kitchen, Scully checks on dinner. Hearing the father and daughter laugh from the other room, Scully smiles. She spends the rest of the night happily engrossed in her boyfriend's and daughter's lives. Going home the next day, Scully realizes just how empty her life is without the pair. Waving away any depressed feeling, the red head cleans her apartment and puts her things away, but makes sure to spend more time with Mulder and Chloe.

Realizing she is staying with them more often, Mulder teases her one night as Chloe goes to her room to do homework, "You want to move in?"

Scully rolls her eyes. The couple is quiet for a while until the red head explains, "I just realized that I need to spend more time with you both. It's lonely at my apartment."

Hugging her to him, Mulder kisses Scully against her hair. They sit on the couch for a while until Mulder whispers, "Stay as long as you need."

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spoilers for Orison. This is not a happy chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Scully takes her boyfriend on his offer, but after their latest case, she decides to head home. Over the next few weeks, the red head spends a little more time at her apartment, if only to clean it and restock her fridge. One of the nights she spends at home, the red head reads over some papers before she goes to sleep when the lights go out. Putting the papers to the side, Scully takes off her glasses, puts them away, rubs her eyes, and falls asleep. She wakes up suddenly when a gust of wind blows through her room. Getting out of bed, Scully closes her bedroom window she accidentally leaves open. Gathering the papers that have scattered, the red head notices her clock and fixes it. Just as she puts everything back, the lights turn back on prompting Scully to get ready for her day. A knock on her door as she sips her tea that morning causes the red head to jump. Still in her pajamas, Scully smooths her hair before opening the door. Finding Mulder in the hallway, Scully sighs in relief.

"You okay?" Mulder asks. Scully nods. Her boyfriend walks inside the apartment and is offered coffee. He declines knowing what he has to say makes him jumpy enough. Reluctantly, Mulder tells Scully that Donny Pfaster is out of jail. Scully's breath hitches as she listens to Mulder tell her she can stay out of the case.

"No," Scully answers determindly. "I'll go. Let me get dressed."

Mulder lets her go, but continues to hover when they enter the prison later that morning. Over the next few days, Scully trudges through her case with as little nonsense as possible. However, as Mulder continues understandably hover over her, she offers to spend the last day's evening at her home. Reluctantly, he agrees. Deciding to spend her evening pampering herself and forgetting about the case for a while, Scully heads to her room where she changes into a pair of gray flannel pajamas. Unfortunately, she is interrupted when Pfaster attacks her. Fighting him to the best of her ability, she is promptly gagged and tossed into her closet. She can hear Pfaster running water and rifling with whatever is in her bathroom. Not wanting the situation to get the best of her, the red head uses her FBI training. Figuring out a way to escape, Scully takes it, but soon hides under her bed once Pfaster comes in. He leaves again, and she inches toward her gun. Almost to her gun, the red head stops in fear when Pfaster comes back. He leaves again and she grabs her gun. Unbinding her hands and taking her gag from her mouth, Scully stands and exits the bedroom knowing this may be her only chance to escape. She barely registers Mulder in her living room when she shoots her attacker.

Cautiously, Mulder waits for Scully to react when he asks again, "Did he hurt you?"

She shakes her head deeming physical injuries the least of her worries compared to what the killer can do. Slowly, Scully lowers her gun and Mulder walks toward her.

"Put it on the floor," He softly demands knowing his fingerprints do not need to be on the murder weapon. Realizing his girlfriend is in shock, Mulder grabs a blanket and wraps it around her. She flinches at his touch, so any hug is off limits. Instead, he calls the cops. Mulder stays with Scully when the cops arrive and when the medics offer to assess her injuries. She declines a physical knowing all the wounds she has are superficial. As she is interrogated, Scully absently reaches for Mulder's hand and continues to hold it when Skinner arrives.

"You called Skinner?" She whispers to Mulder. He nods.

"I had to. He's our boss."

"Agents," Skinner nods knowing he cannot act in a friendly capacity just yet. Instead, he tells them that he will handle the rest of the investigation. Scully excuses herself to her bedroom where the scene is already assessed. Mulder sees the last policeman out an hour later and enters his girlfriend's bedroom.

"'If you want to pack some things, we can get out of here'," Mulder offers. Softly, Scully replies, "'Yeah.'"

She makes no move to leave her bed, but grabs her Bible instead. Noticing her actions, Mulder reassures, "'You can't judge yourself.'"

"'Maybe I don't have to'," She responds. Knowing she is blaming herself, the other agents says, "'The Bible allows for vengeance.'"

"'But the law doesn't.'"

Leaning into his girlfriend, Mulder supplies, "'The way I see it... he didn't give you a choice. And my report will reflect that... in case you're worried. Donnie Pfaster would've surely killed again if given the chance.'"

Definitively, Scully explains, "'He was evil, Mulder. I'm sure about that, without a doubt. But there's one thing that I'm not sure of.'"

"'What's that?'" Mulder asks. He waits until she answers, "'Who was at work in me. Or what... what made me... what made me pull the trigger.'"

"'You mean if it was God?'" Mulder adds.

"'I mean... what if it wasn't?'" Scully asks. Her boyfriend has no answer, but gently prompts, "Get some clothes and we'll get out of here."

Scully nods. Emotionless, the agent grabs her clothes, but stops short at the bathroom. Noticing his girlfriend's hesitation, Mulder softly asks, "What do you need?"

She answers him, and as soon as the police are gone, the pair is out the door.

Scully enters Mulder's apartment to find a worried Chloe standing awkwardly in the doorway. She does not know whether to hug her mother or let her mother hug her. A small smile from the red head prompts the fifteen year old gives Scully a huge hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," Chloe murmurs as Mulder puts Scully's bag in his bedroom.

"Mulder," Scully lightly chides once she pulls away from the teen who is still apprehensive about letting her go. Scully squeezes the brunette's hand as she yells to the other room, "I can sleep on the couch!"

In all honesty she is afraid she will wake up Mulder with a nightmare, and has easier access to both the kitchen and the front door.

"Dad's not going to let you do that. You know that, right?" Chloe says imagining the pair actually married and situations like the present one occurring sometimes. She smirks a little causing Scully to narrow her eyes at the teen just as soon as her boyfriend comes into the living room.

"You're sleeping with me. No complaining," Mulder states as his daughter merely shakes her head walking into the other room. Scully looks longingly at the couch as Mulder reaches out to her. She flinches slightly causing Mulder to put his hand down.

"Why don't you get ready for bed," He offers. Scully nods before leaving the room. Deciding his girlfriend is more than likely still in pain, he goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of aspirin and a cup. Coming back from the kitchen with a cup of water and the aspirin, Mulder enters his bedroom, and notices his partner awake. Placing the water on the bedside table and handing over the medicine, he asks, "You need anything else? I couldn't find any of the good stuff. Aspirin will have to work tonight."

Scully smiles weakly as she takes the aspirin, "I'm fine, Mulder. I just really want to sleep."

He knows she is far from okay, but also knows she will talk when she wants to. Nodding, Mulder tells Scully good night before saying good- night to his daughter.

Waking up suddenly a few hours later, Scully's heart races. Calming down, she sees Chloe enter the room.

"Are you okay? Where's Dad?" The teen questions sitting on the side of the bed. Seeing her daughter's worried expression, Scully nods as she motions for the teen to crawl into the bed with her.

"He's on the couch tonight," She replies not wanting to explain how any touch from her boyfriend causes her to tense up.

"Was it scary seeing him again?" Chloe asks from her place under the covers. Scully shakes her head as best she can with a pillow between her and the mattress sheet.

"Let's talk about something else. How was your day?" Scully questions. She does not want to delve into a tender topic so soon after the events occur. The teen takes the hint and begins to talk. Scully smiles as she closes her eyes listening to Chloe explain her day. Once the brunette sees the woman is asleep, she whispers, "Night, Mom."

Hearing the teen's reply, Scully smiles softly grateful for the acceptance she cannot fully give herself. At least to one person, she is not a monster.

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm SO SORRY for the delay you guys! I've had terrible writer's block until 11x1. Because Chris Carter really made me want to write.**

 **Enjoy!**

Walking into The Bureau, Mulder takes a detour from his usual route and walks to Skinner's office. Knocking on the man's office door, Mulder finally receives admittance.

"Sir? I was wondering if there is a case for us outside of D.C.?" The agent questions once he sits in the chair opposite the A.D.'s desk. Skinner gives Mulder a confused glance before remembering Scully's attack.

"How's she doing?" He asks. Mulder shakes his head. Scully is closing herself off more, but the head of the X-Files replies, "As well as can be expected."

Skinner nods before perusing the files on his desk. After a few minutes of searching, Skinner hands over a file and replies, "I hope this one will work for you."

Mulder reads the folder's contents before standing. Thanking his boss, Mulder heads downstairs to his office. Calling Scully on her cell, Mulder chuckles as she chastises him for not telling her about the case earlier.

"I only found out an hour ago," He defends hoping she will never find out that they are going to California on purpose. "Try to get the first flight out. I'm leaving here in about an hour."

He decides not to wait for his girlfriend to respond and hangs up his office phone.

The next day, Mulder sits at LAX waiting for Scully's flight. Spotting her, he notices her sour expression.

"Hey, glad you could make it!" Mulder grins as Scully mumbles something about her suitcase and walks off.

Arriving at the crime sceen over an hour later thanks to LA traffic, Scully reluctantly leaves the vehicle not wanting to deal with Mulder's fascination with the case's disappearing act.

"'Neat trick, huh?'" Mulder asks as he speaks to his partner via the open car windows. Still unable to find the humor in the case, Scully deadpans, "'I can think of a neater one. How you convinced me to drop everything and get on the first plane to Los Angeles.'"

"'Come on, Scully. This isn't intriguing enough for you? A magician turns his head completely around 360 degrees to the delight of young and old alike after which it plops unceremoniously onto the pier... see the picture?'" Mulder questions holding up the case photo. Trying her best to be professional, Scully exasperatedly answers, "'Yeah, I saw the picture. And as for this Amazing Maleeni turning his head all the way around, LIKE YOU SAID, MULDER: neat trick.'"

Mulder tries to counter her unenthusiastic response as Scully cuts him off by telling his they are simply investigating a murder.

"'You think this was a murder?'" Mulder asks hoping she will finally see the X-file.

"'Don't you?'"

The look he gives her suggests otherwise. Wondering how her partner can think otherwise, Scully explains, "'Mulder, his head was cut off.'"

Although she is a little perturbed to spend her week in L.A., Scully is happy for the distraction and becomes a little more playful toward the end of the trip. Waiting on their flight back to D.C. a few hours later, Scully watches Mulder pop sunflower seeds into his mouth. Discreetly, she places her hand over his to get his attention.

"Thank- you," She says once she gains her boyfriend's attention. With the failed Invetro to Pfaster's return, she is bogged down in worries and depression. A trip to L.A., despite only going for a case is a welcome change.

"How did you know I picked this?" Mulder asks with a grin. Scully merely raises her eyebrows teasing him. In no way will she tell him that a call Skinner gives her all the information she needs. Thankfully, she is saved from any teasing when Mulder's phone rings.

"You aren't going to answer?" Scully asks as the ringtone continues. Knowing he is simply getting another phone call from his mother, Mulder replies, "I'll answer once we get back home."

She merely nods not wanting to be the nagging girlfriend. Leaving the D.C. airport terminal, Scully asks, "Do you mind if I stay with you? I don't feel like driving home to my apartment."

Smirking at her uncharacteristic laziness, Mulder agrees.

The next week is normal until Mulder and Scully get a case with missing children. Thinking of his sister again, Mulder is consumed in the case. Due to the irregularity in schedule, Scully practically lives at the Mulders' apartment. Chloe takes notice of the change and asks one afternoon as her mother picks her up from school, "What are we having for dinner?"

"You think I'm going to cook?" Scully teases. Her daughter shrugs, "You've been staying over a lot."

"I know. I was thinking of spaghetti?"

"With meatballs and garlic bread?" The teen asks hopefully. Scully decides not to reply, but wonders how endless a Mulder's stomach is.

"We'll see," Scully answers. "It's just us tonight."

"Really? Where's Dad?"

"At work. Our boss called him in."

"Dad's not handling anymore snakes is he?" Chloe asks referring to their case in Arkansas.

Chuckling, Scully answers, "No. The snakes are a one time thing."

Walking into the apartment with a backpack and groceries, Chloe and Scully deposit their bags just as the phone rings. Just putting water to boil for spaghetti, Scully waits to hear foot steps from Chloe's room. Rolling her eyes, Scully goes to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Is this Fox Mulder's residence?" The person on the other end asks. Walking back into the kitchen, Scully replies it is, but that Mulder is away. Then, she notices the hesitancy on the other end until the person explains, "I'm with the state police in Connecticut, I just wanted to inform Mr. Mulder that his mother passed away tonight."

Scully swallows trying to process the information. Finally, she replies, "Thank- you. I'll let him know."

Stoic, the red head finishes cooking, and knocks on her daughter's bedroom door to inform her that she needs to go down to the Bureau. Nodding, Chloe asks, "Is dinner ready?"

Feeling guilty, Scully replies, "Yes, but I can't stay."

Sensing information is being witheld from her, Chloe asks, "What's wrong?"

Scully bites her lip before telling her she will know later.

Walking down the hallway toward her boss' office, Scully firmly knocks and then opens the door.

"'Sir?'" She begins. Irritated, Skinner spits, "'What? What is it, Agent Scully?'"

Still calm, Scully replies, "'I need to have a word with Agent Mulder.'"

"'It can wait'," Skinner barks. Still respectful, but authoritative, "'No, it can't, sir.'"

Wanting to end the argument, Mulder asks, "'What is it, Scully?

"'Mulder,'" She begins softly, "'your mom's dead.'"

He stares at his girlfriend in shock before murmuring, "I've got to leave. I need to get to my mom's."

Scully glances over at her boss before gently ushering her boyfriend into the secretary's office.

"I'll see if Chloe can stay with Anna," Scully says knowing her partner needs time alone to grieve. He shakes his head stating, "No. I need Chloe with me."

Scully nods in understanding before asking softly, "Do you need me to go up there with you?"

"No. Um, I just need to get up there," Mulder replies in a frazzled tone. Persuading her partner to let someone drive him home, Scully leads him to his car after asking Skinner to drive her car back to Mulder's apartment later. Skinner nods knowing his relationship with the X-Files agents is closer to friends than a strictly professional relationship.

Entering the apartment, Mulder goes straight to pack a few clothes as Scully explains to a confused Chloe that her grandmother is dead. Gently, the red head adds, "I think your dad wants you to go with him, so I'd pack some clothes."

Shaking her head, Chloe explains, "I have a big test tomorrow."

Sighing, Scully stands still. After a moment she tells Chloe she will talk to Mulder.

"Study," Scully instructs as she heads to her boyfriend's bedroom. Knocking on the door, Scully walks in without waiting for a response. Nearly bumping into him as he goes toward the bedroom door, Scully puts her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Mulder, Chloe has a big test tomorrow. Would it be okay if I brought her up tomorrow?" The woman asks knowing high school is the prime period for the teen's GPA. With a shaky breath, Mulder answers, "Yeah. I may need tonight to think things through anyway."

Stopping by his daughter's room, Mulder kisses Chloe good- bye before giving Scully a kiss on the cheek as well.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Scully replies before Mulder leaves the apartment. Picking up her daughter right after her test, Scully explains to the office that Chloe's grandmother dies. After a few consoling remarks, Scully guides Chloe out of the school.

Entering Teena's home, Scully lets Chloe walk through the house before calling out for her partner.

"'Over here'," Mulder announces from his mother's bedroom. Entering the room, Scully asks what her boyfriend is looking at.

"'Diazepam'," Mulder replies. "'She used them to sleep.'"

"'Is there a note?'" Scully suggests knowing the sleeping pill could be a clue for a possible suicide.

"'No. She called when I was in California. She wanted to talk, but, uh... I never called her back'," Mulder states with guilt. Scully says his name to comfort him as Mulder tries to make sense of the death.

"'I didn't... Why would she do this? It just doesn't make any sense.'"

Still being the reassuring presence, Scully whispers, "'We never truly know why.'"

"'No, she wouldn't kill herself'," Mulder insists. "'Why are these pictures gone? There were photos here. There were photos of my sister and I. This is all that she had left of us and they're missing. Why...? She saw me on the news. She wanted to talk about the missing girl, Amber Lynn. She wanted to tell me something about her, or maybe she couldn't tell me over the phone because she was afraid that they would do something like this to her.'"

"'Who?'" Scully asks.

"'Whoever took my sister. Look at this place. I mean, it's like... it's all staged - the pills, the oven, the tape. It's like a bad movie script. They would... they would have come here and they would have threatened her. She would be upset; they would have to sedate her. I would look for a, uh... a needle puncture mark or something else in her system besides these pills.'"

Knowing he wants her to perform a medical exam, Scully gently protests, "'No, Mulder. Please don't ask me to do this.'"

Desperate, her boyfriend asks, "'Scully, who else can I ask?'"

Still wary of the idea, Scully questions, "'An autopsy, Mulder? I mean, it's one thing on a stranger but you're my friend, and she's your mother.'"

Teena might as well be Scully's mother- in- law with how Mulder and Scully's relationship works so far. Knowing it is a difficult task, Mulder explains, "'I know, but if you don't do it, I might never know the truth.'"

Reluctantly, Scully agrees and asks the police to direct her to the ME's office. After speaking with the police, Scully looks over at Chloe.

"Look after your dad?" She asks. Chloe nods before asking, "Where are you going."

Stepping toward her daughter, Scully whispers, "Your dad wants me to perform an autopsy."

"On Grandma?" Chloe states. Her mother nods adding, "I'll come home as soon as I finish the autopsy."

Chloe nods mechanically before walking toward her grandmother's room.

The ride home is silent for both Mulder and Chloe, and she immediately heads to Anna's once they get home. She only returns later that night to check on her dad. Seeing he is still playing her grandmother's message, Chloe steps over and hugs him. He hugs her back and buries his face in her hair.

"I love you," He whispers knowing his daughter needs to hear him tell her how much she means to him. She is his reason for living, and the current case with the missing girls as well as his mother's death is overwhelming. Kissing his cheek, Chloe replies, "I love you, too, Dad."

He hugs his daughter again before she heads to her room. As if on autopilot, Mulder rewinds his mother's message and replays it. Hearing a knock on the door, he opens it to find his tired girlfriend in front of him. Ushering her in, he tells her, "'I'm glad you're here. My mother was trying to tell me something. I think I figured it out. It's something about my sister that she was never able to tell me.'"

Scully watches as Mulder plays the tape again and listens until Mulder remarks, "'She knew what I'd find with this case out in California.'"

"'How could she know that, Mulder?'" Scully questions softly. Hearing the slight hysteria in her boyfriend's voice, Scully can only watch as he rambles, "'A child disappearing without a trace- without evidence- in defiance of all logical explanation? She knew because of what's driven me- what I've always believed.'"

Saying his name, Scully walks over to Mulder to calm him.

"'Scully, these parents who've lost'," He swallows not wanting to think of his sister or his own daughter, continues, "'… who've lost their children... They've had visions of their sons and daughters in scenarios that never happened but which they describe in notes that came through them as automatic writing and words that came through them psychically from old souls protecting the children. My mother must have written a note like that herself. Describing the scenario of my sister's disappearance of her, of her abduction by aliens. Don't you see, Scully? It never happened. All these visions that I've had have just been... they've been to help me cope, to help me deal with the loss but... I've been looking for my sister in the wrong place. That's... what my mother was trying to tell me. That's what she was trying to warn me about. That's why they killed her.'"

Mid rant, Scully sits down facing him. Once he finishes, Scully gently gives her boyfriend the autopsy results. Feeling a little sick over what she has to say, Scully swallows her unease and states, "'Your mother killed herself, Mulder. I conducted the autopsy. She was dying of an incurable disease. An untreatable and horribly disfiguring disease called Paget's Carcinoma. She knew it. There were doctor's records. She didn't want to live.'"

She receives a blank stare in return until he puts his face in his hands. Scully prepares to comfort her boyfriend when he suddenly stands up and shakes his desk. She reaches out to touch his arm, but he pulls away. Upset, Mulder denies everything his girlfriend tells him. She calls his name to bring him back to her, but he merely repeats as his voice breaks, "'She was trying to tell me something. She was trying to tell me something.'"

He sits down again in his desk chair still unable to comprehend everything. Caught up in her own emotion, Scully whispers, "'Mulder, she was trying to tell you to stop. To stop looking for your sister. She was just trying to take away your pain.'"

Desperately in need of something tactile, Mulder holds onto his girlfriend and cries. Holding him, Scully kisses his neck.

In the middle of the night, Chloe leaves her room to get a glass of water and finds her parents on the couch asleep. Taking the afghan from the back of the sofa, she covers the pair.

The next morning, Scully wakes up to a knock on Mulder's apartment door. Thankful to sleep on the edge of the couch, Scully gets up without waking her partner only to find Skinner at the door. They exchange pleasantries and Skinner looks into the apartment.

"'How's he doing?'" He asks. Scully replies honestly, "'It's been a hard night for him.'"

There's a pause until Skinner explains a victim's mother wants to speak only to Mulder. Knowing her boyfriend needs time to decompress, Scully begins to decline the offer when Mulder comes up behind her..

"'What is it?'" Mulder asks causing Skinner to tell them he has two flights booked for them. In silent communication, Mulder and Scully agree that she will come with him. Turning back to Skinner once Mulder goes back into the apartment, Scully states, "'Well, then you better book three.'"

The couple leaves a note for their daughter that they will be gone all day before showering and heading out the door, all while a confused Skinner watches the scene. Part of him is curious how long their relationship has been this domestic. However, he errs on the side of deniability for the court's sake.

A day later, Scully comes back to New England and makes her way to Connecticut. She decides not to call Chloe in case the teen gets her hopes up that she and Mulder are coming back that day. Finally coming home from California for the second time in a month, the pair decides to stay at their own apartments. If only for Scully to do laundry.

"Where's Mom?" Chloe asks once her father enters the apartment. Mulder rubs his eyes tiredly before asking, "What are you doing up?"

"It's a Friday night and I decided to write out what all we need to do for Grandma's funeral," Chloe states. Her father swears softly under his breath. His daughter does not need to be the adult in the their relationship. Walking over to her, Mulder kisses his daughter on the forehead, "Thanks, Chlo. Go to bed, though? Okay? I'll take a look at all this in the morning."

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _The Fox and the Hound_ , _COPS_ , ****or** ** _Labrynth_** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Three days later, Mulder and Chloe stand beside each other as people console them on their loss. When Anna and Kyle come by to pay their respects, Chloe asks if she can speak to them. Nodding, Mulder watches his daughter run off before greeting a couple more people. Noticing the line shortening, the agent sighs in relief. Out of the corner of his eye, Mulder sees Scully greet Skinner who walks uncomfortably into the funeral home. Pulled to the side by his boss ten minutes later, the man is just thankful that no one else wants to talk to him.

"Mulder, I have a case I need you and Agent Scully on," Skinner states once the FBI agents are all in a secluded corner of the funeral parlor.

"My mom's funeral is today!" Mulder exclaims as Scully places her hand on her boyfriend's arm.

"Sir, I don't think right now is a good time to bring up a new case," She explains while Chloe comes up beside them.

"Hey, Sweetie," Scully says as she puts her arm around her daughter.

"The guy at the front said he wants to start the funeral now," Chloe whispers. Taking his opportunity to leave, Mulder excuses himself from the group. Looking at Chloe, Scully states, "Follow your dad."

Skinner is about to speak when Scully stops him.

"Talk to him tomorrow."

Knowing better than to argue with his agent, Skinner excuses himself and sits in the far corner of the room.

That night, Scully stays over at Mulder's. Crawling into bed beside her boyfriend, Scully whispers as her hand finds its way to his chest, "How are you holding up?"

Mulder sighs knowing Scully is simply asking the question to keep him from thinking about Skinner's impromptu assignment. Laying his hand on top of his girlfriend's, the agent states, "Thanks for staying here."

Scully merely gives a tight lipped smile as she buries her head further in her pillow. After a moment, she asks, "Tell me about her. Your mom."

She can feel him laugh a little beside her.

"When I was a kid, she used to bake all of my birthday cakes," Mulder begins. "Somehow I'd convinced her to cook me this replica of the robot in Lost in Space?"

"Searching for UFOs even then?" Scully teases.

"Very funny," Mulder remarks before telling her more about the birthday. They drift off to sleep after swapping childhood stories before a knock on the bedroom door wakes them.

"Dad," Chloe states as she tentatively opens the door. "Agent Skinner wants to see you."

Jumping out of bed both adults tell her to stall him while they brush their teeth and change into halfway decent clothing.

"Agents," Skinner greets when Mulder and Scully walk into the living room.

"Morning," Mulder mumbles as he sits beside Scully on the couch.

"I wanted to apologize for interrupting your mother's funeral yesterday," Skinner begins. "However, the case that came across my desk is urgent. I'll need you both on a flight back to California this afternoon."

Scully merely nods and looks over at her partner. He nods his understanding before seeing Skinner out the door. Once Skinner leaves, Mulder calls out his daughter's name.

"Chloe, how do you feel about staying home alone for the next few days?"

Met with looks of disbelief from both his girlfriend and his daughter, Mulder explains, "I know you've been on your own at night or in the afternoon, but I'm going to trust you to stay here alone."

Chloe looks over at Scully to make sure she hears her father correctly. Scully merely shrugs knowing she is not in control of this particular decision. However, Scully makes sure to broach the topic when she and Mulder are packing.

"You're just going to leave her here?" Scully questions as she grabs her toothbrush from the bathroom. Shrugging, Mulder answers, "She's fifteen, Scully. My parents left me home alone with Samantha when I was twelve."

"Yes, for the night! We're leaving her here for two days!" The red head exclaims.

"She'll be fine! Stop being such a mother hen! Besides, Rachel and Adam are right downstairs."

Remembering the couple's proximity, Scully relaxes a little, but continues to be on edge during the case that is filled with a camera crew. Being on an episode of COPS is not in her life plan. Complaining to Skinner once they return back, the agents are assured that he will fix the problem. Ending her phone call, Scully pinches the bridge of her nose with her fingers. After a moment, Scully states, "Skinner said he's going to take care of the COPS episode."

"You don't want to be seen on TV?" Mulder jokes. Scully merely rolls her eyes before changing the topic.

Finally entering Mulder's apartment, the agents find Chloe sitting on the couch watching TV. Hearing the adults come in, the teen turns the TV off and gets up to greet her parents.

"How was it?" She asks. Rolling her eyes, Scully answers, "Awful."

"There was a camera crew following us from COPS," Mulder explains. Eyes wide, Chloe asks, "Really?"

"Yes, but it's never going to air," Scully reassures hoping life will go back to normal.

After a week, Mulder and Scully are again called on another case.

"No wild parties," Mulder warns before he leaves muttering something to Scully about a virtual reality game. Reassuring her father there will be no parties, she waits an hour before calling Amanda and Anna to come over.

"I can't believe your dad let you have us over," Amanda states as she brings a sleeping bag inside the apartment. "I told my parents it was a sleepover and that adults would be here."

Chloe and Anna raise an eyebrow before shutting the door and turning on the TV. Happy she knows how to cook, Chloe makes speghetti for her friends before they eat on the couch watching a new episode of Friends. When Anna suggests popcorn, Chloe and Amanda happily agree before heading to the kitchen to make it. Watching a movie they put in the VCR, the girls soon become bored.

"I can't believe we used to like this," Anna remarks as Big Mama sings to Todd.

"We should've watched Labrynth," Amanda adds until Chloe explains that her dad wouldn't buy it because she cried at the Goblin King scenes. After a moment, Chloe gets off the couch.

"I'm going to make more popcorn. See if there's anything good on," Chloe states as she goes back to the kitchen. Taking the bowl back to the kitchen, Chloe soon rummages through the cabinets for another bag of popcorn.

"Your dad's on COPS!" Anna calls from the living room causing Chloe to run into the room. She stares at the television dumbfounded knowing her parents tell her it will never air.

"Your Dad's really hot," Amanda says from her seat on the couch. Both Anna and Chloe cast their friend a disturbed look causing the girl to stay quiet for a few minutes.

"Poor, Scully," Anna states as the girls watch the red head hide behind the ambulance door.

"Why didn't you tell me your parents were gonna be on here?" Amanda questions during a commercial break. Chloe decides not to correct her friend. Every now and then, both she and Anna try to explain Scully's relationship with The Mulders, but the blonde cannot understand how Scully is not her biological mother. Mostly, Chloe just lets the comment slide.

"Aren't your dad and Scully on some other case right now? Didn't they go to find that werewolf thing last week?" Anna questions as she grabs the afghan on the back of the couch.

"Yeah. Dad came home talking about Scully hating camera crews. I can't believe they're actually showing this though! I talked to Scully the next day and she said it wasn't even that good."

"What did your dad say?" Amanda questions eager to hear about her friend's father.

"He said it was cool, but Dad acts like a kid sometimes, so, I generally believe Scully over Dad on these kinds of things" She answers, her eyes glued to the screen as she watches her father freely swear on television.

Biting her lip, Anna answers, "We can change the channel if you want."

Chloe shakes her head. Smiling, she answers, "I get dirt on them this way!"

As the night progresses, Amanda suggests Truth or Dare. Shrugging, Anna and Chloe agree. The game starts out small, but soon Amanda looks straight at Chloe.

"I dare you to prank call Kyle!" Amanda smirks. Shaking her head, Chloe replies, "No! He's probably asleep."

Caught up in the excitement, Anna agrees with Amanda and Chloe finds herself getting up and going to the phone. She dials the number and immediately she hears a tired voice answer, "Hello?"

"Is Kyle there?" Chloe asks. Brightening a little, Katherine replies, "Hi Chloe, just a minute!"

Hearing shuffling coming from the connection, Chloe waits for Kyle to answer.

"Chloe?" Kyle asks. "It's eleven at night."

Nodding, Chloe replies, "Yeah, sorry I called."

She almost hangs up the phone when Kyle asks if she is okay.

"Fine," Chloe answers, "I just had to call you. Umm, I was dared to."

She hears him laugh on the other end and smiles.

"You like him!" Anna teases as Chloe's face turns red. Turning her back to her friends, Chloe finally finishes her call with Kyle. Smiling when she hangs up, Chloe exclaims, "Kyle just asked me out! Please, don't tell my dad."

 **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is going to be pretty long, and wordy. Spoilers for 7x15 "En Ami". We're so close to "All Things" guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

Entering his apartment after a day of mind numbing paperwork, Mulder goes to his living room and checks his messages. His ears instantly perk when he hears Scully's voice on the machine.

"'Mulder, it's me. I wanted to let you know that I'll be out of town for a day or two. It's a family emergency. I'll... I'll call you when I can.'"

Concerned, Mulder instantly picks up his phone and call's Scully's apartment. Getting her voicemail, Mulder waits a moment before leaving a message.

"'Hey, Scully, it's me. Pick up if you're there. Scully? Are you there? All right, I just got, I got your message and I hope everything's okay. I'll try on your cell right now'," Mulder states before hanging up his phone. Staring at the receiver trying to figure out what could be wrong, Mulder picks the phone back up and calls his girlfriend's cell phone. Still not getting an answer, the agent shakes his head before picking up his keys. Sitting outside his girlfriend's apartment, he suddenly remembers he can call Maggie. Unfortunately, she knows nothing of a family emergency. Walking up to Scully's apartment building, he puts his hand in his pocket to check for his key. To his dismay, he leaves it at his house. Finding the landlord, Mulder is led up to the apartment.

"You're her boyfriend?" The landlord questions as they leave the office. Nodding, Mulder answers, "She left a message on my answering machine, but I just wanted to make sure she's okay."

Shrugging, the landlord explains as they walk up the stairs, "'Yeah, she said it was a family matter. Dropped off the key... asked me to water the plants- no biggie. Hey, great girl- independent as they come, you know but a great girl.'"

Focused on her disappearance, Mulder gives a noncommital response while the landlord explains how secure the other tenants feel with an FBI agent living in the building. Questioning how secure anyone should feel, Mulder questions, "'Do you know how many people have died in there?'"

"'Oh, we don't really talk about that'," The landlord explains as they reach the landing of Scully's floor. Going back to his original mission, Mulder asks, "'You said she was, uh, carrying a suitcase. Did you notice anything else, anything abnormal?'"

"'No. No, actually it wasn't her carrying the suitcase. It was her driver.'"

Officially concerned, Mulder questions, "'Her driver?'"

"'Yeah, older guy... tall. I've seen him here before. Smokes like a chimney'," The landlord replies. Simply staring at the man in front of him, Mulder tries to comprehend what his girlfriend is doing. Leaving the building, the agent gets in his car to pick up his daughter from Kyle's house. Trying to be as cordial as he can, he stays oblivious to Kyle and Chloe practically jumping away from each other on the couch.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Chloe asks when her father is abnormally quiet on the ride home. He nods his head giving an excuse about how tired he is. However, as the watch a movie that night, Chloe notices her father constantly glancing back at the phone.

"Waiting for a call?" The teen teases thinking her parents have something they are doing the next day. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "No."

"Is it work related?" Chloe continues. Staring his daughter in the eyes, the father replies, "No."

Realizing she needs to pick a new topic, the teen thinks back to her conversation with Kyle about their biological moms. Finally, she asks, "Spring Break is coming up, and I was wondering if I could go see my real mom? That, and we could see Oxford?"

"We'll talk about it," Mulder answers shocked at his daughter's sudden need to see Pheobe. A few minutes later, Mulder pauses the movie and asks, "Why do you want to see your mom?"

Chloe shrugs. "I guess, just to see what she's actually like? Kyle doesn't really want to see his mom, and it made me realize that I do. I love Scully, and she is my mom, but I want to know my real mom a little. Then, when you two were going to have a baby, I felt a little abandoned."

Nodding, Mulder replies, "Let me see about flights, but if we can't do it now, we can always do it in the summer, okay?"

A smile spreads across his daughter's face before she kisses him on the cheek and abruptly heads to bed.

Sleeping on the couch, Mulder only wakes up when his daughter tells him she is heading to school. Confused by the time, and remembering Scully's message on the answering machine, Mulder quickly calls Skinner's office to get any information on his girlfriend before getting dressed and heading to work. Waved into Skinner's office an hour and a half later, Mulder waits for an answer.

"'She requisitioned a fleet sedan when she left the bureau yesterday. I don't know why and there have been no fuel charges'," Skinner tells the agent. Mulder sighs and adds, "'Her mother doesn't know anything about a family emergency.'"

"'Look, I know you're worried about the company that she's in but from what you've told me it's not like she's sneaking out. The truth is, she's gone to a lot of trouble to allay your fears'," The A.D. reassures.

"'I know she can take care of herself. It's just not like her to lie to me'," Mulder explains hoping to sound more like a worried work partner than boyfriend. Thankfully any explaination he may have to give is cut off by Skinner's phone ringing. Skinner explains that the line is private before answering the call. Hearing Scully on the other end, the A.D. asks how she is which prompts Mulder to look at him.

"'I'm on the road. Um, I'm sorry to call you on this line'," Scully apologizes as Skinner answers, "'No, it's all right. It's just we've been worried about you.'"

"'Everything's okay. I just wanted you to express that to Mulder'," The red head explains before being asked if she wants to talk to Mulder. Her boyfriend reaches out to take the phone, but can see by the look on Skinner's face, that she refuses. Hanging up the phone, Skinner states, "'She says she's fine.'"

Knowing Scully better than Skinner does, Mulder states, "'She's in trouble.'"

Leaving the office, Mulder drives around the city until he gets to the reflection pool to think. After about an hour, he calls The Gunmen and asks them to meet him at his house. Heading home, Mulder changes his clothes and waits for his friends to give him any inforamtion they have on his girlfriend. Feeling like a stalker, Mulder mentally reassures himself that it is for Scully's best interest. Hearing a knock on the door, Mulder checks who it is before opening his apartment up to his terribly disguised friends.

"'It's the masters of disguise'," Mulder jokes as his friends enter the apartment.

"'Did what you asked. We pulled up what we could on Scully'," Byers informs his friend before his friends explain how they checked Scully's credit cards and hacked into the Defense Department.

"'Where they demanded we immediately identify ourselves or face prosecution for espionage or crimes against the government'," Langly adds. Confused, Mulder questions, "'Well, what does this have to do with finding Scully?'"

"'When we went into her computer we found a series of deleted transmissions'," Byers replies while Frohike adds, "'E-mail that had been erased from her subdirectories but not her hard drive. A series of communications.'"

"'From someone named Cobra'," Langly continues as Mulder questions who Cobra is and why Scully never tells him.

"'Well, it looks like she's gone to great lengths to keep this from you'," Langly replies. Choosing to discredit his friends, Mulder states, "'I don't believe that. She knows that I'd find her, no matter what.'"

Trying to make his friend see reason, Byers explains, "'Mulder, we can't find her. There's nowhere to start looking.'"

"'I don't believe that, either. Give me that'," Mulder demands taking the laptop from his friends. Dismayed by the information, Mulder shuts the laptop and drags his friends to The Bureau. Entering Skinner's office Mulder declares, "'Sir, I need your attention.'"

Confused by the agent's abrupt entrance, Skinner asks, "'Is my assistant...?'"

'''No. She's away from her desk. I wouldn't just bust in here but, as I said, it's a breaking situation'," Mulder explains as his friends come in the office and set up their laptop. Annoyed with his sudden office takeover, Skinner asks what is happening.

"'That's my question exactly. I believe you've all met'," Mulder announces. When Langly asks if the room is secure, Skinner is rather confused considering they are in an FBI building. Parroting Langly's quetsion, Skinner is a little upset when Frohike replies, "'Don't get testy, G-man.'"

Getting back on topic, Mulder asks, "'Are you aware of a federal fugitive, code name Cobra? For the past six months Cobra's been e-mailing Scully from the Department of Defense where he works on a shadow project for advanced research.'"

Dismissing the Gunmen's quips, Skinner questions, "'Is that what I'm looking at here?'"

"'No. What they're pulling up is Scully's correspondence back to Cobra'," Mulder answers. After hearing Skinner question if Scully has a relationships with Cobra, Mulder explains that someone posing as Scully is sending out the e-mails.

"'The last five exchanges hint at a meeting where they're going to exchange information on the project Cobra's working on'," Mulder ends.

"'A meeting where?'" Skinner asks. Finding out the e-mails end abruptly, Skinner asks who hacks her computer. Worried for his girlfriend's saftey, Mulder announces that The Smoking Man is the hacker and needs to be found.

"'You of all people should know that you just don't get to him'," The A.D. states. Upset, Mulder answers,

"'Well, if you don't get to him it may be the last time we see Scully alive'," Mulder declares before leaving a concerned Skinner in his office. Heading back to his apartment, Mulder gets a phone call from his daughter.

"Hey, Dad? What are we having for dinner?" She asks.

"Not sure, Chloe. Do you mind going to Anna's or Kyle's for the afternoon? I have stuff to work on," Mulder replies as Langly asks, "Is that Chloe?"

Hearing echos of hello from the school payphone, Chloe asks, "Are those the boys?"

"Yeah, but we really need to get some work done, okay?" Mulder asks. Hearing a dial tone instead of his daughter, Mulder ends the call and throws his phone on the dash. Entering his apartment, Mulder and The Gunmen set up again. Trying to read between messages for any sort of clue, they all jump a little when there is a knock on the door. Drawing his gun, Mulder heads to the door and checks who is on the other side. Putting his gun back, the agent opens the door for his girlfriend.

"Mulder," Scully begins. Not wanting to speak to his girlfriend, Mulder simply opens the door wider to let her in. He stands out of the way as Scully gives a disk to The Lone Gunmen to check. After asking permission from Mulder to use his computer, the four adults wait for the information to come up. Scully looks back at Mulder once, but to her dismay, he avoids looking at her. Turning back to the computer, Scully is shocked when Frohike announces there is nothing on the disk. When Langly and Byers back him up, Scully insists there must be something on there. They check again, but still they find nothing. Looking at Mulder, Scully hopes that he will believe her. Instead, he sympathetically meets her gaze. Knowing what it is like to not be believed, Mulder wonders how Scully really feels in this situation. Finally, Byers breaks the silence by stating that he, Langley, and Frohike need to leave. Mulder and Scully watch the men figure out what to have for dinner while they leave.

Left alone, Scully announces, "I want to show you his office."

Mulder almost objects, but seeing the look of determination on the red head's face, he concedes. Led to the third floor of an abandoned building, Mulder follows Scully to an equally abandoned office. Noting her dismay, Mulder listens to Scully's indignant cries of the room being The Smoking Man's office. Gently, Mulder explains, "'He used you.'"

"'Mulder, he laid it all out for me. I recorded it. I mailed you the tape'," Scully states. Knowing how she feels, Mulder simply nods as the red head continues to justify everything.

"'You saw what you needed to see in order to make you believe'," Mulder explains.

"'Well, then what about this boy? This boy with cancer? You can't deny that. That's undeniable proof'," The red head asserts.

"'Even if we could convince his parents to let us march him out how long before that chip in his neck mysteriously disappears? This was the perfectly executed con, Scully. The only thing I can't figure out is why you're still alive'," The male agent explains. Still upset to be wrong and duped, Scully states, "'Mulder, I looked into his eyes. I swear what he told me was true.'"

Wishing to be in Scully's place, Mulder continues to be the voice of reason.

"'He did it all for himself- to get the science on that disk. His sincerity was a mask, Scully. The man's motives never changed'," Mulder begins as Scully questions, "'You think he used me to save himself- at the expense of the human race.'"

Carefully, Mulder answers, "'No, he knows what that science is worth, how powerful it is. He'd let nothing stand in his way.'"

Resigned to being a pawn, Scully answers, "'You may be right... but for a moment, I saw something else in him. A longing for something more than power. Maybe for something he could never have.'"

Holding out his arms, he watches Scully accept the embrace. For a moment they stand in the abandoned office happy to be together again. The couple only breaks apart when his phone rings. Stepping away from Scully, Mulder answers his phone. With a sigh, Mulder ends the call and turns back to Scully.

"Chloe's at home. I never left a note," Mulder states. Scully nods as the pair heads back to Scully's car. At Mulder's apartment, he asks Scully if she wants to come inside. Shaking her head, Scully lets out a yawn before answering, "I think I'll just go home. Tell Chloe hello for me?"

Mulder nods before getting out of the car. Entering the apartment, Mulder sees his daughter watching TV. Quickly turning off the television, Chloe jumps up and greets her father.

"Hey, Chlo," Mulder greets back before going to the computer and taking out the disk he leaves in his computer. Curious, Chloe asks where he has. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "It's nothing."

"Dad, I'm old enough to know what you do and who you work with," Chloe argues lightly. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "There are some things you don't need to know."

In no way is he going to explain the intricacies of The Cancer Man to his daughter. Instead, he replies, "I just need you to go to school tomorrow and treat this like a normal day."

"Whatever," Chloe answers before she leaves the room.

 **Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Takes place just after the last chapter. AND this also has All Things!**

 **Enjoy!**

"You okay?" Anna asks as she, Kyle, and Chloe enter the school. With a sigh, Chloe replies, "My dad won't tell me anything about his job."

"Mine won't either," Kyle replies hoping to assuage his new girlfriend's frustration. Turning to Anna, Chloe replies, "Be thankful your parents don't work for the government."

Seeing Kyle nod, Anna decides to let the topic rest. The next couple weeks are fairly strained between her and her father, and she barely brings up England again. The Saturday officially beginning her Spring Break, Chloe sits at home on the phone with Kyle as her dad goes to work. Hearing the main apartment door open and close, Chloe hears her father come in the door. Hanging up the phone once she tells Kyle that her father is home, Chloe enters the living room.

"Dad?" She asks carefully noticing his upset expression. Sighing, Mulder answers, "Hey, Chlo. How would you feel about going to England? I can shoot your mom and e-mail and tell her we're coming."

Excited, the teen asks, "Really?"

"Yeah. Go get packed for a week. We leave at 5:30 tonight," He explains. Hugging her father, Chloe immediately goes to her closet. Deciding to go ahead and pack for himself, Mulder takes his suitcase out to the living room where all of his clean and folded clothes currently reside. Throwing some items into his suitcase, Mulder turns on the TV only to find himself and Scully staring at him.

"Chloe!" He yells. When his daughter enters the living room, Mulder points to the screen and asks, "Chloe, what is this?"

Sheepishly, the teen answers, "X-Cops?"

"X-Cops?" Mulder questions. Nodding, Chloe sheepishly replies, "That episode you said wouldn't air, aired. So, I taped it."

Rolling his eyes, Mulder dismisses his daughter to continue packing. Changing out the X-Cops tape for a movie, Mulder happily listens to mid atlantic accents to keep his mind from the day he has so far. Soon distracted, Mulder checks his e-mail to find a group meeting in the area about crop circles. Calling Scully, he asks her to check up on it.

"'Mulder, I'm not going'," Scully responds. Throwing a couple t-shirts in his suitcase, Mulder answers, "'I got to ask you a favor. One of the researchers lives out near the hospital and they've got these sensitive photos and data and stuff that they won't fax to me so I was just wondering if you would just, maybe go over there and, you know, and get it and put it in the bureau pouch for me'. I'll let you do anything you want the rest of the week! No more favors."

Hearing no response, Mulder asks, "'Speak to me, Scully.'"

"'I'm out for the evening, Mulder'," Scully annoucnes. Now defensive, Mulder questions, "'Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place?'"

Receiving a noncommital answer about her possibly looking something up for him, Mulder wonders what is wrong with his girlfriend. Ever since she disappears with The Smoking Man, Scully acts strangely. Shaking his head, Mulder goes to his bathroom to grab his toiletries. Passing his daughter's room, he asks what she wants for lunch. Looking up from a pile of clothes, Chloe answers, "Something easy?"

"Sandwich and chips," Mulder announces. Chloe smiles at him.

Getting a call later in the day that Mulder and Chloe are headed off to England, Scully officially begins her free week alone. However, after The Smoking Man, Scully starts to question her life choices. Working as an ME for the week, Scully begins to wonder what life is like without her boyfriend and his daughter. She catches a glimpse of that life when she miraculously sees her ex boyfriend and professor from Grad School. Spending the rest of the week on a bizarre journey of her own, she finally sees a familiar figure in front of her.

"'Excuse me!'" Scully exclaims when she reaches the person she has been following. When the person turns, she is instantly releived when her boyfriend greets her.

"'Mulder?'" She asks in surprise. Smiling, Mulder answers, "'I was just looking for you.'"

Confused, Scully asks, "'But you're supposed to be in England.'"

"'I'm back'," Mulder announces wondering how she can be jetlagged when he is the one gone for almost a week.

"'What happened?'" Scully asks.

"'Nothing. There was no event. No crop circles. Big waste of time'," Mulder admits. Scully sighs answering, "'Maybe sometimes nothing happens for a reason, Mulder.'"

Confused, Mulder asks what she means.

"'Nothing. Come on, I'm make you some tea'," Scully states as she leads him to her car. Getting in, Mulder states, "Actually, Scully. While you were gone a few weeks ago, Chloe asked if we could see her mom. I figure at 15, she can probably decide if she wants to see her."

"Did Chloe end up seeing Phoebe?" Scully asks as she puts the car in drive and figures out how to get out of her parallel parking spot. He shakes his head answering,

"Her mom's here, Scully."

His girlfriend smiles at the comment knowing he means her. She is not usually one for sentimentality, but knows Chloe means as much to her as she does Mulder.

"She did like Oxford, though," Mulder continues with a grin as they wait for traffic.

"May follow her father," Scully replies with a smirk.

"Maybe," He adds before asking if she is okay. Scully sighs.

"I just had an interesting last few days," She comments. Staring at her boyfriend, Scully grins realizing she is happy her life turns out the way it has. Suddenly, she kisses her boyfriend in silent gratitude which causes Mulder to question the action.

"I'm just glad I have you," Scully remarks before driving back to his apartment.

Walking into her boyfriend's home, the red head can tell he and Chloe have just gotten back. Looking around, Scully asks, "Where's Chloe?"

"With Anna," Mulder replies. "She wanted to tell her all about England."

"Ah, Jolly Old England," Scully teases in a frighteningly perfect English accent. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "You have to stop doing that."

Smirking, the red head looks up at her boyfriend happily. Liking her playful attitude, Mulder comments on it. His girlfriend merely smiles in reply.

"Tea or coffee?" Scully asks making her way into the kitchen.

"Coffee. England left a bad taste in my mouth," Mulder states as he drags his suitcase into his bedroom to deal with later. Handing her boyfriend a coffee mug when he returns, Scully asks, "Was England really that bad? I may regret the accent, now."

Sighing, Mulder follows Scully to the couch.

"No," He replies as he sits down, "it was just weird being back. There were too many memories, and Phoebe never e-mailed me back. Thankfully, Chloe had changed her mind on the plane."

Scully toes her shoes off and puts her feet up on the table before asking tentatively, "Has Phoebe ever shown Chloe affection?"

"For a few years, she'd send Chloe small gifts for her birthday or Christmas, but that stopped after she turned six, I think? Her coming here was for work, not for Chloe. Thanks, by the way," Mulder announces. Scully looks at Mulder confused wondering why he needs to thank her. Taking a sip of his coffee, Mulder explains, "You just came in at the right time. Diana had just left, and I felt hopeless. Then Phoebe came to mess with our heads. I was going through the motions before you came in. I know I said you saved me, Scully, but really you saved the both of us."

Scully stays silent after her boyfriend's declaration. Never giving a thought to taking care of Chloe the first time, Scully is overwhelmed by Phoebe's lack of care. Sure, she knows of fathers abandoning their children, but the thought of a mother doing so is both awe inspiring and heartbreaking. Not wanting to feel like a saint in her partner's eyes, Scully states, "I had an affair, in med school."

Seeing Mulder's shocked expression, Scully immediately explains her entire backstory and the last couple days events. Mulder listens with rapt attention until his girlfriend finishes. At a loss for words, neither speaks until Mulder comments, "'I just find it hard to believe.'"

"'What part?'" Scully questions knowing how much information she loads onto her boyfriend.

"'The part where I go away'," He begins, "'and your whole life changes.'"

Snuggling closer to her boyfriend, Scully admits, "'Mmm, I didn't say my whole life changed.'"

"'You speaking to God in a Buddhist temple. God speaking back'," Mulder remarks. Reveling in simply being near him, Scully answers, "'Mmm, and I didn't say that God spoke back. I said that I had some kind of a vision.'"

"'Well, for you, that's like saying you're having David Crosby's baby'," Mulder supplies as he notices Scully smile. Curious, he asks what she's thinking about. Knowing her boyfriend knows about Daniel, Scully states, "'I once considered spending my whole life with this man. What I would have missed.'"

"'I don't think you can know. I mean, how many different lives would we be leading if we made different choices. We... We don't know.'"

"'What if there was only one choice and all the other ones were wrong? And there were signs along the way to pay attention to'," Scully theorizes. Contemplating her theory, Mulder replies, "'Mmm. And all the... choices would then lead to this very moment. One wrong turn, and... we wouldn't be sitting here together. Well, that says a lot. That says a lot, a lot, a lot. That's probably more than we should be getting into at this late hour.'"

Not hearing a response, Mulder looks down to see Scully asleep. Staring at his girlfriend, Mulder gently brushes some hair from her face wondering how he gets lucky enough to have this woman in his life. Moving slowly to keep her from waking up, Mulder takes the blanket from the couch and puts it over her. Grabbing the mugs from the coffee table, Mulder puts them in the kitchen sink. Coming back into the living room, he sees Scully wake up a little and ask how long she was asleep.

"Five minutes," He smirks. She nods before thanking him for the blanket and removing it.

"You can go back to sleep," Mulder states. Shaking her head, Scully gets up and stretches. Realizing in the last couple days that she really does miss Mulder while he is gone, she goes up to him and kisses him.

"Thank- you," She says. "Thank- you for being in my life."

Mulder smiles and kisses her back. She deepens the kiss and soon finds Mulder picking her up and heading toward his bedroom.

"I'm sorry fo being so distant," Scully whispers to Mulder later that night as they lay in bed. He strokes her hair a moment before asking, "Why were you?"

Trying to figure out how to explain herself, the red head finally admits, "After the Smoking Man, I started reevaluating my life. I've never been lied to like that."

"Join the club," Mulder jokes. Sobering, he asks, "How do you feel now?"

Scully ponders the question a moment. She does not feel as confused as before. Knowing her partner is waiting for an answer, Scully whispers, "Now? Whole."

Mulder smiles down at her before he kisses her again.

The next morning Scully wakes up in Mulder's arms content. However, realizing she needs to use the bathroom, Scully reluctantly gets up, grabs her clothes, and gets dressed just in case Chloe comes home. Even though she and Mulder are dating, Chloe is still wary about how the teen will feel about them having sex. Taking extra care to look as presentable as possible, Scully is unaware of the door opening. Closing the door, Chloe tip toes through the apartment after staying over with Anna and nearly bumps into Scully who creeps quietly down the hall.

"Morning. Have fun?" Scully asks kissing her daughter on the head. Chloe nods asking, "How were your days without us?"

"Interesting," Scully replies determined to never tell the teen of her affair from med school. Chloe nods before heading off to her room.

Entering the kitchen, Scully begins to make breakfast knowing that Mulder will also be hungry when he wakes up. Just as she begins to fry bacon, Scully notices an arm around her waist and a kiss to her neck.

"Morning," She murmers. "Chloe's in her room."

"Kill joy," Mulder mumbles as he steps away and heads toward the refrigerator. With a small smirk, Scully asks, "Me or your daughter?"

The man decides not to comment as he searches through his fridge for the orange juice.

"Ha!" He exclaims triumphantly before grabbing the juice from the fridge and taking a swig.

"Mulder!" Scully chides not wanting spit in her drink later. He merely gives her an innocent expression to which she rolls her eyes before resuming breakfast.

 **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Spoilers for Hollywood A.D. and Je Souhaite. Then, we have Requiem! Afterward, it's off to AU land because Chris Carter's timeline makes no sense!**

 **Enjoy!**

After helping Skinner on a case a few days later, Scully and Mulder happily accept the lighter work load assigned to them over the next couple weeks. One afternoon as Scully performs an autopsy, Chloe sits in the office with her father.

"Hey, Dad?" Chloe asks as she sits in the chair across from her father's desk. "Can I get a car for my sixteenth birthday?"

Quizzically, Mulder answers, "You'll have to get your license first."

Watching his daughter's face light up, the agent realizes what his daughter does. Knowing Chloe has to learn eventually, the father states, "Okay, be ready to drive on Saturday."

On Saturday, the teen happily wakes up her father to begin their driving practice. Groggy, Mulder stumbles from the couch mumbling about getting dressed. At an abandoned parking lot a couple hours later, Mulder gives his daughter the keys.

"Now, I want you to circle the lot and we're going to practice parking and staying in a lane."

"Can't you just go through the spaces?" The teen asks seeing her father and other family doing so multiple times. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "Do as I say, not as I do. Get in the car."

Excitedly, Chloe slides into the driver's seat.

After around an hour, Mulder asks, "How would you feel if I got out and watched you park?"

Eyes wide, Chloe watches her father laugh a little before answering, "It'll be fine. Just remember what I told you."

Letting his daughter practice backing in and out of various parking spaces, Mulder finally agrees to let them go home. Stopping at their apartment complex, Mulder stops the car. Looking at her father, confused, Chloe soon realizes that she is going to be parking the car. Nervous, Chloe finds a good spot and begins to drive toward it. She slams on the brakes when her father gasps.

"Dad!" She yells. Shaking his head, Mulder apologizes.

"I thought you were going to hit that car," He admits. Chloe merely rolls her eyes before readjusting the wheel and pulling into the spot again. Parked, Chloe looks at her father for reassurance.

"Looks good," Mulder admits. Getting out of the car, Chloe asks, "Can I have a car for my sixteenth birthday?"

Chuckling, Mulder answers, "We'll see."

Picking up his phone when it rings, Mulder soon calls out to his daughter, "Do you want to go to Scully's for dinner?"

"Can I drive?" The teen asks. Mulder merely rolls his eyes before grabbing the car keys from the dining table.

"How did driving go?" Scully asks Chloe once the teen enters her apartment.

"Fine. Dad mainly taught me parking and I drove around a parking lot a lot."

On Monday, Mulder and Scully enter the Bureau only to be told to go to Skinner's office.

"What do you think he wants?" Scully whispers as they walk down the hallway. Mulder shrugs, "It's probably just a case."

Entering the office, the agents take notice of a man on the couch.

"Agents Scully and Mulder, will you sit down?"

Complying, the couple sits in the chairs across from Skinner's desk before being briefed on a case. As they ask questions to better understand the assignment, Mulder and Scully try to ignore the man sitting on the couch. Finally, Mulder asks who the man who now talks on his cellphone is.

"'This is Wayne Federman. He's an old buddy of mine from college. He's a writer out in Hollywood now and he's working on an FBI-based movie. He's asked me to give him access'," Skinner states. Unimpressed, Scully deadpans, "'A screenwriter?'"

Defending his title, Wayne corrects, "'It's actually... It's a writer-slash-producer.'"

Just as unimpressed as Scully, Mulder jibes, "'Well, that's actually just a hindrance-slash-pain in the neck.'"

Not hearing the remark, Wayne hangs up his phone and addresses Mulder, "'I don't want to eat your lunch. I'm just here for some procedural flavor- just a taste.'"

Unable to comprehend what the visitor even says, Mulder announces as such.

"'Well, the Skinman's filled me in on your particular bent'," Wayne admits. Still confused by the producer's phrasing, Mulder gives his boss a questioning look. Skinner just shrugs as Wayne explains, "'He said that you come at things maybe a little fahkatke, a little Star Trekky, which is the exact vibe I'm looking for for this thing I'm doing. It's a Silence of the Lambs meets Greatest Story Ever Told type thing. It's... beautiful, and I will not be in your way. I'll be strictly Heisenbergian- a hologram.'"

Mulder shares a forced smile with his girlfriend before putting a hand to his forehead as Skinner orders, "'Agent Mulder, Mr. Federman will accompany you today to Christ's Church where he will act as an observer on this case. You will extend to him every courtesy and protection you would a friend of mine and a friend of the Bureau's. Agent Scully, I require your services here for the morning.' Get settled in the office and meet me back up here in fifteen minutes."

Leaving Skinner's office, Mulder and Scully dash to the basement hoping to have a repreive from Wayne Federman.

"He's doing this on purpose," Mulder grouses to Scully in their office while they wait to meet up with Skinner again. "I blame it on FBI agents ending up on COPS."

"Mulder, that wasn't our fault. Besides, the FBI pulled strings to pull that episode from the air."

Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "It showed once. I found a tape of it when I was packing for England."

"Chloe?" Scully asks in disbelief wondering what she uses the recorded episode for. Her boyfriend nods. Sighing, Mulder asks, "If this gets to Hollywood, should we bring Chloe?"

"I don't see why not? It can make up for the first time we took her to California," Scully smirks.

"We or me?" Mulder questions. Her eyes clouding over, Scully gives a weak smile before completely changing the subject.

"Did Skinner say why he wants me up there?" She asks. Shrugging, Mulder answers, "I know as much as you do. We'll just have to keep this relationship out of the office."

Noticing a small smile from his girlfriend, Mulder silently revels in the small victory after accidentally reminding Scully of Emily.

Meeting up with Mulder later in the day, Mulder asks Scully what Skinner has her do.

"'Paperwork'," Scully replies as she ignores Wayne's suggestive remark afterward. The pair continues to stay professional and finally ends up at a diner near the FBI building. As they walk inside, Mulder and Scully hope that no one recognizes them. In no way are they willing to let Skinner's producer friend know about Chloe. For the next hour, the agents and Wayne go over the case. When the man finally leaves, Mulder teases, "'I miss him already.'"

Still thinking about their case, Scully states, "'You know, Mulder, I... I know that Federman's bs-ing you, so I'm really hesitant to mention this, but, um... his story reminds me of the Lazarus Bowl.'"

Not privy to the Lazarus Bowl, Mulder asks what it is. Shaking her head, Scully explains, "'We had this wacky nun in Catholic school- Sister Callahan- we used to call her "Sister Spooky" 'cause she would tell us scary stories all the time.'"

"'Twisted sisters, my kind of nun, you know?'" Mulder jokes hoping she understands the band reference. Understanding him, but dismissing his remark, Scully continues, "'Well, she would hold up an old piece of wood with a rusty nail in it, and she would say "this is an actual piece of the cross that Christ's wrist was nailed to." Or she'd show us a vial of red liquid and say that it was John the Baptist's blood, or something.'"

Wondering what kind of school his girlfriend attends as a teenager, Mulder remarks, "'She'd be in prison today. You realize that.'"

Not arguing, but also knowing the ins and outs of a private, Catholic school, Scully explains, "'Well, she would tell this story of when Jesus raised Lazarus from the dead and she said that there was this old woman who was Lazarus's aunt or something.'"

"'Lazarus's aunt?'" Her boyfriend interrups as she continues, "'Who was spinning a clay bowl on a wheel nearby and that Christ's words- the actual incantation to raise the dead-were recorded in the clay grooves of the pottery just like the way music is recorded into vinyl.'"

"'You see? It's just not true that you can't get good science at Catholic school. It's a lie'," Mulder teases. She laughs at the remark before finishing her story.

"'Well, Sister Spooky says that, uh... that these words in the clay still have the power to raise the dead just like Jesus raised Lazarus.'"

Smiling at his girlfriend, Mulder admits, "'That is a very cool story coming from you, Scully. I'll have Chuck Burks meet you over at my office see if this clay has Christ's Greatest Hits on it and I'm going... I'm going to go have another audience with Cardinal O'Fallon.'"

When their case is over, Mulder treats Scully and Chloe to dinner at the diner they first eat at six years earlier. When Mulder takes a call and leaves the table, Chloe takes her chance to ask Scully to help her drive.

"Why can't your dad teach you?" Scully questions. He has been for a couple weeks already. Chloe sighs dramatically before explaining, "He screams."

"Excuse me?"

Noticing her mother's raised eyebrow, Chloe replies, "He's always yelling for me to watch out or to stay in the lanes!"

"Do you?" Scully asks as she tries to repress a smirk. Affronted, the teen replies, "Yes! Please teach me?"

With a dramatic sigh of her own, the red head answers, "Fine."

The next Saturday, Scully shows up at Mulder's apartment.

"We're using your dad's car," Scully states when Chloe waits for the car keys.

"Thanks," Mulder teases before wishing his girlfriend luck.

An hour later, Scully and Chloe reenter the apartment to find Mulder on the couch watching a movie. Turning the TV on mute, Mulder stands and teases, "You made it home!"

Chloe merely rolls her eyes before handing over the car keys to her father.

"How was it really?" Mulder questions once Chloe goes off to her room. Scully merely rolls her eyes as she sits down at the dining table.

"It really wan't that bad, Mulder," The red head admits taking in a deep breath and then exhaling slowly.

"You okay?" Mulder asks his girlfriend when he sees her peaked look. Nodding, Scully replies, "I think Chloe's driving made me car sick. I used to get that way a lot as a kid. Every so often it comes back."

Nodding Mulder stands up and goes to the kitchen. Coming back with a cup of water, the agent hands it to his girlfriend.

"Thanks," Scully whispers as she takes the glass from Mulder. "She's really not that bad of a driver."

"I know, I'm surprised."

The couple is quiet for a while before Mulder asks if Scully needs anything else. Shaking her head, Scully asks, "Did you ever hear back from Skinner about that producer?"

Nodding, Mulder answers, "They're making a movie about our work."

Sighing, Scully remarks, "After Josie Chung, I'm a little apprehensive."

Chuckling, Mulder replies, "Me too. Who do you think they'll get to play me?"

Scully hums a noncommital answer before asking what his phone call from the diner is about. Mulder shrugs answering, "Skinner wanted to thank me for showing his buddy around."

His girlfriend groans, "I'm just glad he's gone."

Smirking, Mulder answers, "Me too."

Monday morning, Scully enters the office to find someone else sitting in her chair. A little confused, the red head greets Mulder who nods slightly toward their guest before replying, "'Morning.'"

Scully mouths "'Who's that?'" to her boyfriend before he introduces Jay Gilmore to her. A little shocked at his appearance, Scully covers it well as Jay explains his reasons for meeting the agents. Once Gilmore leaves, Mulder looks at his girlfriend with a grin.

"Looks like we're going to Missouri!" He happily states. Scully grimaces as she parrots disappointedly, "Looks like we're going to Missouri. I'll call Rachel and see if Chloe can't stay with Anna."

Getting a call from the office during homeroom, Chloe gets the message that she is going home with Rachel since it is a school night. Excitedly heading back to her classroom, the teenager whispers to her best friend, "I'm going to your house tonight. Mom and Dad got a case."

"Cool!" Anna exclaims excited to have a sleepover after Chloe spends so much time with Kyle.

A day and a half later, Mulder gets home while his daughter is in school. Still having Jenn around, Mulder knows he needs to make his wishes. After giving stipulations Mulder ponders his first wish before asking, "'I wish for peace on earth.'"

"'Peace on earth. That's it?'" Jenn questions. Concerned, Mulder asks if there is anything wrong with the wish and adds, "'You can't do it?'"

"'No. I can'," Jenn reassures. There is a pause before Jenn tells the agent his wish is granted. Grinning, Mulder knows that his job will be over, but at least Scully is safe. Not hearing any noise from the usual traffic outside, the agent realizes that his wish backfires. Going out to the street, Mulder sees absolutely nothing. No people walk around anywhere as if he is the last person on earth.

"'I guess I should have seen this coming!'" Mulder remarks before concern clouds his voice as he yells his partner's name. Running around the city, Mulder calls out for Jenn who tells him his wish is granted. Telling her she knows what he means when he wishes for peace, Jenn answers, "'You didn't specify.'"

Truly upset, Mulder yells at the jinn while she returns the world to normal causing Skinner to question how Mulder is currently in his office. Embarrassed, Mulder has no real answer, but slinks down to the basement. Still stuck with Jenn and his final wish, Mulder mulls over the specificity of his answer before having it granted. Thankfully, nothing goes wrong this time. Asking Scully over to his apartment later that night, he invites his daughter over, but she happily declines mumbling something about a date night for them. After he puts the movie into the VCR, Mulder goes to sit next to Scully on the couch. Watching her eat some popcorn, he remarks, "'I can't believe you don't want butter on your popcorn. Uggh. It's un- American.'"

She merely rolls her eyes before looking at the movie title that now shows up on the screen.

"' _Caddyshack_ , Mulder?'" The red head questions. Smiling, her boyfriend answers, "'It's a classic American movie.'"

Slumping a little in her seat, Scully opens her beer before stating, "'That's what every guy says. It's a guy movie.'"

"'Okay, when you invite me over to your place we can watch _Steel Magnolias_ '," Mulder teases. Tossing her beer cap toward ceramic bowl on the coffee table. Opening his own beer, Mulder does the same. When his cap lands away from the bowl, Scully smiles into her beer bottle before asking, "'So, uh... What's the occasion?'"

Mulder shrugs answering, "'I don't know. Just felt like the thing to do. Cheers.'"

"'Cheers'," She replies clinking her bottle with Mulder's. Each taking a sip, Mulder finally decides to approach the topic of his wishes from earlier in the day.

"'I don't know if you noticed but, um, I never made the world a happier place'," He comments.

"'Well, I'm fairly happy. That's something'," Scully remarks as the couple smiles at each other. They barely register the announcer on the screen telling them about the movie starting as Scully asks what Mulder actually wishes for. He gazes at her a moment before smiling and taking another drink of his beer. As Caddyshack starts up, Scully glances over at her boyfriend. Feigning shock, the red head asks, "Are you not going to tell me?"

"Nope," Mulder answers with a smirk. Scully merely shakes her head before turning back to the movie. A moment later, Scully asks, "You really aren't going to tell me?"

"No. I'm just keeping it between me and Jenn," Her boyfriend answers before noticing she looks a little hurt. Worried he is in trouble, Mulder states, "It's not bad! I just don't want to tell you."

Teasing she asks, "Is it about me?"

"Maybe," He mumbles liking the flirty side of his girlfriend. Turning back to the movie, and taking another drink, Mulder instantly freezes when his girlfriend whispers, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

After a moment, Mulder nods toward his bedroom answering, "Not in here."

Suppressing a smile, Scully lets Mulder shut off the TV before they happily make their way to his bedroom.

 **Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Requiem Part 1! This is a multiple chapter thing, folks! You're welcome. Also, a lot of this is dialogue, forgive me.**

 **Enjoy!**

Scully emerges from the bathroom early the next morning to find her boyfriend's concerned face staring back at her. She sighs inwardly knowing he hears her vomit for at least five of the possible fifteen minutes she is in the bathroom.

"Mulder, I'm fine. It was something I ate," She remarks as she crawls back into bed beside him. Mulder knows she is lying but keeps quiet. Instead, he teases, "You made sure to brush your teeth, right?"

"Shut up, Mulder," Scully mumbles into her pillow before turning away from him hoping that a bad stomach is all that is the matter with her. Part of her fears that her cancer is back, but she simply dismisses the thought and goes about her Saturday with Chloe and Mulder as if nothing is wrong.

At the office on Monday, Scully is all too aware of her partner's constantly watching her. Finally, she snaps, "What?"

Surprised by her outburst, Mulder manages to find the words to explain, "I just wanted to know if you felt better."

Realizing her faux pas, Scully apologizes. She takes a deep breath before finally answering, "Mulder, I'm fine. Um, I talked to Skinner before I came down here. He said they're going to have someone in here in the next couple days to go over our expense reports."

Groaning, Mulder asks, "Again?"

"They do this every year," Scully deadpans. After a moment she asks what area of the office he wants to clean. With a sigh, Mulder answers, "My desk, I guess."

True to their word, the FBI sends a man down to review the agents' expense reports.

"I'm Agent Chesty Short," The balding accountant introduces. Mulder tries to hide a snicker as he introduces himself and Scully. Nodding, Chesty states, "I'd like to conduct each of these interviews seperately. We don't want partners influencing each other's answers. Now who wants to go first?"

Scully and Mulder merely stare at each other before Chesty answers for them.

"Agent Scully? If you don't mind going out in the hall, I'm going to talk with Agent Mulder."

Nodding, Scully gives her boyfriend a reassuring glance before leaving the office. Knowing she will be waiting around the building for at least a couple hours, Scully decides to stretch her legs and conveniently get Chloe lunch and take it to the school. Leaving the lunch in the office an hour later, Scully makes it back to the basement just as Mulder and the accountant exit the office.

"Agent Scully?" Chesty asks before leading Scully into the office. Mulder makes a face at her to which his girlfriend tries hard not to laugh at. Left alone in the building, Mulder sits in the basement hallway before taking out his cell phone and calling The Lone Gunmen. An hour later, Mulder hangs up his phone and puts it back in his suit pocket just as the door to his office opens again.

"Thank you for your time, Agents," Chesty formally states before telling them that he will see them next year. Heading back into the office, Mulder and Scully exchange annoyed glances.

Mulder takes his desk chair back as Scully sits in the chair. They are silent for a moment until Scully asks what Mulder does for an hour.

"I called The Boys. They say hello by the way," Mulder answers. Scully smiles answering, "Tell them I say hi back."

"What did you do?" Her boyfriend questions. Scully shrugs answering, "I took Chloe lunch at school."

Grinning at how great a mom his girlfriend is, Mulder states, "That was really sweet of you."

Scully shrugs.

"I heard Chloe complaining about a test the other day, so I figured I'd make her day a little better."

"What did you get her?" Mulder questions suddenly hungry.

"Pizza, her favorite. I left a note for her to share it with her friends," Scully replies as she remembers her mom leaving her notes in her lunch growing up. A wisful expression creeps across her face as she realizes the opportunity she misses with Chloe the last few years or so. Bringing her out of her thoughts, Mulder asks Scully, "Are you okay?"

Scully nods answering, "I just thought of something my mom did for me growing up. I just wish I could've done it with Chloe."

"Yeah?" Mulder asks eager to hear more about his girlfriend as a child. He listens for an hour as Scully tells him about her childhood and is rather upset when the phone rings. Answering, Mulder tells his girlfriend, "Agent Chesty wants to see me in his office."

Raising her eyebrow, Mulder answers, "Bureaucratically speaking, I'm the head of the department. I'll be back soon."

Scully takes her boyfriend's hand and squeezes it gently before he leaves. Once the door closes, Scully immediately takes over his desk chair. Putting her feet on the desk, Scully tries to comfortably take a nap in the chair, but after fifteen minutes, her legs begin to tense. Standing and stretching, Scully soon takes stock of the bookshelf to see if there is actually anything worth reading. She scans the shelves and smiles at the picture of her and Mulder. Taking it in her hand, Scully studies the photo. Remembering their first case, Scully cannot believe the trust she has in him now is the same as then. Putting the picture back, Scully's eyes are soon drawn to the 'I Want to Believe' poster on the wall. After a while, she hears the office door open and her partner's footsteps as he enters the office.

"'I think I'm in big trouble'," Mulder remarks once he stands next to Scully who is still looking at his poster.

"'Oh, Mulder, how many times have they tried to shut us down?'" Scully reassures. Sheepishly, Mulder answers, "'Yeah, but I never actually assaulted an auditor before.'"

Surprised and amused, Scully asks if her boyfriend hurt Chesty. Neither of them like him very much. A little prideful, Mulder answers, "'I reduced his vision a little bit.'"

Before either of them can speak again, the office phone rings. Answering and turning of speakerphone, Mulder announces himself. Surprised as Billy Miles, the man from their very first case is on the line, the agents listen to the man's plea. After hanging up, Mulder teases slightly, "'More alien abductions, Scully.'"

Pretending to debate the situation, Scully sarcastically answers, "'I don't know how we could possibly justify the expense.'"

"'We'd probably turn up nothing.'" Mulder adds.

"'Let's go waste some money'," Scully replies before they grab their jackets and head out the door.

An hour later, Scully enters Mulder's building to find Chloe calling out to her. Hugging her, Scully asks, "How was your day?"

"Good! My mom gave me a pizza for lunch today. According to her note, I had to share though."

"Good thing you have friends," Scully teases as Chloe adds, "And a hungry boyfriend."

Already in the elevator, Chloe realizes she has nowhere to hide as Scully raises her eyebrows in astonishment. Excited for her daughter, and a little worried, Scully asks who it is. Shaking her head, Chloe tries to divert the topic.

"Does your dad know?" Scully asks instead. The lack of a reply leads Chloe to answer, "I didn't want him to freak out."

Exiting the elevator, Scully tells her daughter as they walk down the hall, "You're going to have to tell him, Chlo."

With a dramatic sigh, Chloe announces, "I know, I'm just afraid of what he will do."

"Legally, he can't kill him," Scully jokes unlocking the door. Entering the apartment, Chloe calls out, "Dad! We're home!"

They hear some form of a reply from his bedroom. Noticing the suitcase sitting on the sofa, Chloe's expression changes as she asks, "Do you two have a case?"

Smoothing her daughter's hair, which earns her a side eye, Scully answers, "Yeah. We leave in a couple hours. I already called Rachel, and she said you can stay with her."

"I can stay on my own," Chloe argues.

"No, you can't," Mulder answers as he puts some toiletries in his suitcase. Kissing his partner, he asks where her suitcase is.

"In my car. We can put it in your trunk when we leave," Scully answers before asking what Chloe wants for dinner.

"Nothing," The teen calls over her shoulder as she heads to her room. Hearing her door slam, Mulder and Scully share a look.

"I'm tempted to take her door off if she does it again," Mulder remarks before helping his girlfriend make a quick dinner before the leave.

Arriving in Oregon late in the night, the agents find a motel before getting a call from Billy.

"Hey," Mulder answers putting his suitcase down. Scully waits to see what the call is about before heading into her room. Hanging up, Mulder tells his girlfriend that Billy wants to meet them in the morning to start on the case.

After working with Billy Miles for most of the next morning, Mulder and Scully soon look up another victim by the last name of Hoese. Finding out the address, the agents head there. When the door opens Scully shows her badge and states, "'Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Hoese. We're with the FBI.'"

Confused, the woman asks, "'Is this about my husband?'"

Recognizing the woman, Mulder questions, "'You're Teresa? Teresa Nemman?'"

"'Yes'," She answers wondering what her maiden name has to do with anything.

"'Seven years ago you came to Agent Scully and I for help. You were afraid of being abducted'," Mulder explains hoping she remembers them. Realization dawning on her, Teresa is instantly willing to talk to them. When her baby cries from inside the house, Teresa invites them inside. Picking up her baby, Teresa comforts the infant and offers the agents a seat. They thank her and sit down while Scully keeps her eyes on the baby. Noticing, Mulder gives a quick glance at his girlfriend as Teresa apologizes, "'I'm sorry... I sort of lost it when I realized who you were.'"

Tearing her eyes away from the baby, Scully states, "'We, uh... we came to see if there's anything that you could tell us that might help to find your husband.'"

"'We had no idea you were his wife'," Mulder admits. Thinking for a moment Teresa begins, "'I don't know if it's important. Maybe I just hope it's not but Ray and I have a connection that's even deeper for us.'"

"'He's an abductee, too?'" Mulder asks.

"'He kept it a secret from almost everyone. It doesn't make you real popular around here'," Teresa begins as she gently rubs her baby's back. When the whimpering subsides, the mother continues, "'His experiences were a lot more terrifying than mine. He was taken many times and tested. I have extensive medical records on him and photos of his scars. I'll get you the files.'"

Handing the baby to Scully, Teresa goes to get the documents. A little embarrassed, Scully glances at Mulder. If the IVF treatments had not failed, she could be holding their own infant right now. Almost reflexively, Scully wraps her arm protectively around the baby as she reaches for a rubber duck on the table. Cooing, Scully asks, "'What do you see?'"

Wistfully, Mulder imagines her holding their own child as Scully begins to sing softly to the baby. After a moment, the baby begins to squirm.

"Hey, it's okay," Scully reassures squeezing the duck one more time. Mulder holds his hand out for the duck and begins to dance it in front of the baby's face. The baby smiles happily in Scully's arms as Mulder continues to entertain.

"Is Mulder funny?" Scully coos just as Teresa comes back with the files. Mulder puts down the rubber duck that is still in his hands and thanks Teresa for the files she places on the coffee table. Noticing Scully is still focused on the baby, Mulder opens one of the files. A loud cry from the baby causes Mulder to look up sharply.

"I'm sorry," Teresa begins when Scully hands the baby over. Mulder shakes his head replying, "I understand."

Surprised, Teresa looks between the two asking, "You have children."

Before Scully can answer, Mulder replies, "A daughter. She's fifteen."

Nodding, Teresa tells the pair that she will be back and that they can look over the files. Once she leaves, Mulder whispers, "You okay?"

Scully tucks some hair behind her ear answering, "Yeah."

He decides to let the topic rest. Ten minutes later, Teresa comes back and Mulder and Scully bid their leave thanking her for letting them see the files.

Later that night, Mulder looks over the crime scene photos in his motel bed when he hears a knock on the door. Putting a photo down, he calls out, "'Who is it?'"

Hearing Scully announce herself from the other side of the door, Mulder gets up to see what she needs. What he finds is a shaken and sick girlfriend. Concerned, he asks, "'What's wrong, Scully? You look sick.'"

"'I don't know what's wrong'," She replies letting Mulder usher her into his hotel room. Silently, Scully goes to Mulder's bed shivering and eager to curl up in the blankets. Mulder, watching his girlfriend curl up on the bed, quickly shuts his door and walks toward her.

"'I, um... I was starting to get ready for bed and I started to feel really dizzy- vertigo or something- and then I just... I started to get chills'," Scully explains as her boyfriend makes room for her on the bed. Pulling the blankets back, Mulder asks if she needs a doctor. Shaking her head, Scully replies, "'No, I just... I just want to get warm.'"

Climbing into the bed, she lets Mulder take her shoes off and tuck her in before lying next to her over the blankets.

"'Thank you'," Scully mumbles. Cuddled together, the couple is quiet. Scully tries to get over her dizziness as Mulder's guilty conscious sets in. Finally, Mulder whispers, "'It's not worth it, Scully.'"

Scully tries to figure out what her boyfriend is talking about before simply asking, "'What?'"

Carefully, he gently demands, "'I want you to go home.'"

Dismissing the demand as concern, Scully whispers, "'Oh, Mulder, I'm going to be fine.'"

Realizing she thinks he is merely being nice, Mulder explains, "'No, I've been thinking about it. Looking at you tonight, holding that baby... knowing everything that's been taken away from you. A chance for motherhood and your health and that baby. I think that... I don't know, maybe they're right.'"

"'Who's right?'" Scully asks trying to figure out where this declaration comes from.

"'The FBI. Maybe what they say is true, though for all the wrong reasons. It's the personal costs that are too high.'"

Processing his words, Scully starts to cry silently knowing he is right. Holding her tighter, Mulder whispers, "'There so much more you need to do with your life. There's so much more than this.'"

Still crying, Scully turns to look at him. Cradling her face in his hands, Mulder softly states, "'There has to be an end, Scully.'"

Gently, Mulder kisses his girlfriend's cheek before leaning his head on her shoulder. Finding his hand, Scully takes it and kisses it softly before holding it like a lifeline. The pair falls asleep together and wakes up with Scully disentangling herself from her boyfriend and the blankets the next morning.

"You okay?" He mumbles. Scully hums a postive response adding, "I just need to use the bathroom."

When she comes back, Mulder is sitting up in bed picking up the pictures that are still on the bedspread. She goes to his side of the bed and begins to put her shoes back on.

"Your dizziness is gone?" Her boyfriend questions. Scully nods adding, "Fine, now."

"What do you think it is?"

"Vertigo," Scully answers quickly. "I'm going to get a shower."

"Yeah," Mulder answers as his girlfriend sees herself out of the motel room. Fifteen minutes later, Mulder gets a call from his cellphone and immediately pounds on Scully's motel room door. Opening it in just her bath towel, Scully looks at her boyfriend with an arched eyebrow.

"We need to get to Teresa Hoese's house. She's been taken," Mulder states. Scully's eyes go wide as Mulder follows her into the room. Getting dressed quickly, Scully asks her boyfriend to give her a report on what he knows. Shaking his head, Mulder replies, "Not much. I got the call from Billy a few minutes ago."

Grabbing her suit jacket, Scully tells Mulder they can leave.

Entering Teresa's home twenty minutes later, Mulder goes straight to Billy as Scully watches a deputy take Teresa's baby. Turning toward Billy, Scully jumps into the investigation asking if Billy is sure Teresa is taken by aliens.

"'The door was open'," Billy answers before leading the agents into the nursery. Just walking into the room, Scully instantly turns to Mulder when he asks what she sees on the floor. Scully looks at the substance as Mulder remarks, "'The same thing as out on the road. You've seen it before.'"

Glancing back at the carpet, Scully states, "'Yeah. I have. We both have.'"

Visions of Emily come to mind as Mulder leaves the room.

"'What is it?'" Billy asks.

"'It's a biological toxin emitted as a gas through the bloodstream'," Scully explains as Billy questions where it comes from. Answering him, Scully replies, "'From what is arguably an alien.'"

Suddenly a bout of dizziness overtakes her as she is thankfully caught by Billy who asks if she is okay. Standing upright, Scully answers, "'Yeah.'"

"'You're sure?'" He asks. Scully nods, "'Yeah, I'm fine, thanks.'"

After she passes out in the woods less than an hour later, Mulder makes sure they get back to D.C. as soon as they can. Flying back to D.C. a day later, Mulder sits next to Scully who glares at him.

"What?" He asks innocently. Sighing, Scully mumbles, "You told that passenger I may be contagious."

"So I could sit next to you," Mulder explains. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be," Scully argues still rattled herself. The couple is quiet for a while until Scully whispers her boyfriend's name. After a moment she admits, "I don't want it to be cancer."

Mulder simply takes Scully's hand in his before whispering to her that everything will be okay.

A day after they get back, Mulder and Scully prepare to meet Skinner. What the red head does not account for is her boyfriend grabbing his personal items from his desk drawer.

"Mulder, where are you going?" Scully asks as her boyfriend grabs his keys and wallet from the office. Sighing, Mulder answers, "Skinner and I are searching for clues that could lead us to Miles. We'll be gone for a few hours tops."

Frowning, Scully answers, "Don't promise what you can't keep."

Smiling softly at his girlfriend, Mulder answers, "It'll be fine. Just tell Chloe I won't be home for dinner tonight."

Scully nods before grabbing Mulder's hand in reassurance. Squeezing her hand, the couple heads to the elevator. When the doors close, Scully whispers to her boyfriend, "Be careful?"

Nodding as the elevator doors open to Skinner's floor, Mulder answers, "I will."

As they enter the hallway, Scully stops her boyfriend.

"You okay? Are you dizzy again?" He questions. Shaking her head, Scully unclasps her necklace and gives it to him. As she clasps her necklace around his neck, Mulder asks, "What is this for?"

Looking him squarely in his eyes, the red head answers, "Luck."

He smiles down at her and resists the urge to kiss her before they head on to Skinner's office.

 **Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the second part of "Requiem" as well as part of the 8x01. I have also taken out Doggett, because this is where everything goes AU.**

 **I also don't own "The Animaniacs".**

 **Enjoy!**

Left alone with The Gunmen to look over files, Scully starts to trade ideas and theories on the abductees. Picking up a file and walking closer to Skinner's desk to get better light, Scully mumbles to herself about abnormalities in Billy Miles' record. Explaining the findings to The Gunmen, they soon become her sounding board. As they talk she begins to feel a little weak. Braving through the dizziness that comes, Scully begins to walk toward the vacant chair in the office before collapsing. Waking up in what she assumes is Byers' car, she sluggishly asks, "What happened?"

Excited that she is awake, The Gunmen begin to talk over each other. Feeling as if she is stuck with children, Scully demands, "One at a time."

"You passed out in Skinner's office," Langley explains as Byers answers from the driver's seat, "We're about ten minutes from the hospital now."

Shaking her head, Scully answers, "I don't need a hospital. Chloe needs to be picked up from school."

"We'll get her after we drop you off and bring her up to the hospital," Byers reasons. Knowing she has no control over the situation, Scully resigns herself to yet another hospital stay. Whatever is wrong with her, she is hoping the cancer is still in remission and she is simply suffering a nasty bout of Vertigo.

Admitted into a room an hour later, Scully waits for a nurse to take her blood pressure and do any blood work. She reaches for her necklace absentmindedly before remembering the cross and chain are with Mulder. Hearing a knock on the door, the red head sits up in the hospital bed ready for any tests. Instead, she sees Chloe come into the room with The Gunmen behind her. Quickly, the teen goes to her mother's hospital bed and hugs her. Stroking her daughter's hair, Scully mouths a thank you to Langley, Frohike, and Byers who nod in return.

"Have they said anything, yet?" Langley questions. Scully shakes her head, "I'm still waiting. They're probably getting my records transferred over."

"You always have to wait for things in a place like this," Frohike remarks when a nurse walks by. Under his breath he mumbles, "Hello, Nurse."

To his dismay, the hospital room echos and he turns to see Scully's arched eyebrow. Stage whispering to her mother, Chloe states, "He watched The Animaniacs with me when I was little."

"Because I babysat you."

"Hey, you loved that show!" Chloe remarks as Frohike answers, "Because it had humor for kids and adults."

Confused, Scully asks, "What is _The Animaniacs_?"

Suddenly she gets four people in her hospital room singing a ridiculous theme song. Thankfully, the insanity can end when a nurse walks in.

"I'm sorry, only family can be in here right now," The nurse announces. Looking at Chloe, Scully asks the teen if she wants to stay. Her daughter nods and the boys take their leave.

"Okay, so what I have on file Ms. Scully is vomiting and severe dizziness?" The nurse asks making sure everything is correct. Scully nods as a blood pressure cuff is put on her arm. As the nurse takes her blood pressure, Scully watches the needle and is thankful to find her pressure is normal.

"Well, that looks good. And just for the doctor to review, I need to know the date of your last period."

Thinking back, Scully answers, "A little over a month ago?"

Clicking her pen, the nurse answers, "All right. The doctor will be in soon."

Scully thanks the woman before being left with just her daughter.

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" Chloe asks trying not to think of her mother's cancer a few years ago. Smiling, Scully answers, "I'll be fine."

The teen merely nods her head knowing worrying is not going to help.

"Ms. Scully?" A man asks as he walks into the hospital room twenty minutes later. "Hi, I'm Doctor Anderson."

Scully smiles at him before introducing her daughter. Looking at his charts, Doctor Anderson remarks, "Nice to meet you."

Chloe simply smiles slightly as she holds her mom's hand as the doctor states, "We have the results back from your blood work and I wanted to congratulate you."

"It's not cancer?" Scully questions relieved. Shaking his head and giving her a confused glance, Doctor Anderson answers, "It's definitely not cancer. Ms. Scully, you're pregnant."

Both mother and daughter stare at the man in front of them in shock. Slowly entering Doctor mode, Scully asks to see the charts. Reading over them, the red head still has trouble digesting the information, but hands back the clipboard.

"I'm going to have an ultrasound tech come and do an ultrasound, but you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations, again."

Scully nods numbly as the doctor leaves.

"That's impossible," Scully whispers to herself. Chloe simply holds her mom's hand and leans her head on her shoulder. Stroking her daughter's hair, the mother and daughter are startled when Scully's cell phone rings. Nodding for her daughter to get the phone, Scully answers as Chloe heads to the bathroom. Answering, Scully is surprised to find a doctor on the other end asking if it is okay to perform an emergency surgery on Mulder.

"I'm sorry?" The red head replies hoping to gain more information.

"Mister Mulder has a concussion, and unfortunately major swelling. We just need to know from his next of kin if it is okay to perform the surgery."

"Yes," Scully immediately answers before needling information from the attending on Mulder's diagnosis and prognosis. Finally hanging up the phone, the red head turns to her daughter who now sits beside her and explains the situation.

"Is Dad going to be okay?" Chloe questions. Stroking her daughter's hair, Scully smiles uncertainly.

"I hope so," She answers.

Hours later, Scully sits alone in her hospital room when Skinner comes in. With her daughter picked up by Kyle to study for an exam, Scully finally breaks down over the complexities of the day when she hears a voice call her name.

"'Agent Scully'," Skinner uncomfortably begins when he enters the hospital room. Scully greets him and he asks how she is, but can tell he is trying to find the courage to tell her something. He starts, but falters when he notices Scully is about to cry.

"'I already heard'," Scully reassures him. "The hospital called me to confirm an emergency surgery."

Skinner nods in understanding forgetting that Scully is Mulder's emergency contact. He is about to leave when Scully stops him.

"'Sir, um... there's something else I need to tell you. Something that I need for you to keep to yourself.'"

Curious, Skinner waits for his agent to speak to him. Trying to figure out the best way to explain everything to him, Scully rambles, "'I'm having a hard time explaining it. Or believing it. But, um...'"

Patiently Skinner waits as a myriad of emotion cross the red head's face. Finally she admits, "'I'm pregnant.'"

Eyes wide in disbelief, Skinner somehow cobbles a congratulations before adding, "How long do you have to be here?"

"Until they sign the discharge papers. The Gunmen are picking me up. Um... Do you mind not telling Mulder about my hospital stay? I was told he'd make a full recovery and be home in a few days."

Nodding, Skinner agrees before congratulating his agent one more time.

Let out of the hospital late in the night, Scully asks the Gunmen to take her to Mulder's apartment. Dropping her off, the men ask if she needs anything, but Scully shakes her head. Entering the apartment, the red head looks around, and finds nothing amiss. However the absence of him for the next few days are terrifying to her. She wants to talk to Mulder and tell him about their child. Taking a breath, Scully heads toward Chloe's room. Noticing one of Mulder's blue dress shirts on the bed as she passes the open door, the red head gravitates toward it. Picking up the shirt, Scully holds it to her and lies down on the bed. Taking in the smell, Scully takes comfort in the fact that Mulder will be home in a couple days, but is still upset that he is not home. She wakes up the next morning to footsteps in the room. Turning toward the door, Scully groggily says her daughter's name and asks, "When did you get in?"

"I could ask you the same question," Chloe counters. "Kyle's parents brought me home around nine."

Scully nods before getting out of bed.

"Are you going to work today?" Chloe asks as Scully goes to make a cup of tea. The red head nods before asking what Chloe wants for breakfast.

"I had a bowl of cereal," The teen answers. "I just need a ride to school."

Swearing under her breath, Scully realizes her car is still at the Bureau. Telling her daughter so, Scully asks if the teen can get a ride with Anna. Chloe shrugs before kissing her mom good bye and heading to her friend's apartment. After Chloe leaves, Scully calls in sick and returns back to bed exhausted. Hugging Mulder's shirt closer, the red head begins to cry. Not only is he not there to let her go to work, but he is also not at home to comfort her over any parental guilt she currently feels. She wakes up a few hours later when her cell phone rings.

"Agent Scully," She answers groggily. Hearing her boyfriend's voice, the red head instantly perks up.

"Mulder!" Scully happily replies before asking how he is. He tells her he is fine before admitting, "The Boys called me and told me you were in the hospital."

A sigh escapes the woman as she answers, "Yeah, but I was discharged. I'll tell you about it when you get home."

"Hey," Mulder whispers when he walks into the apartment a few days later. "What did the doctor say?"

Scully smiles at her boyfriend as she gets up from the couch. Two days later, and she still has trouble registering the news. After a moment, the red head answers, "I'm pregnant."

A look of shock registers through the man's features and part of him makes a mental note to actively walk to the dining chair. Sitting down, Mulder finally asks, "Really?"

Scully nods answering, "They said eight weeks."

Drawing his girlfriend to him, Mulder puts his arm around her waist. Stroking his hair, Scully lets him revel in the embrace.

"A miracle," He mumbles unable to fully articulate his joy. His only regret is the Bureau mandated conference he has to attend next week. Not even Skinner can get him out of a week long seminar designated for division heads. Thankfully he is able to get them to sit down before dinner the next day to tell them.

"But you just got back!" Chloe whines when her father tells them about the mandatory conference. To her relief, Scully is glad her daughter says something. Even she wants to selfishly complain. After a pause, Scully asks how long the seminar will be.

"A week. I leave on Thursday," Mulder admits. Scully raises an eyebrow not believing a Thursday to Thursday seminar.

"The flights were cheaper that way," Mulder explains. Scully merely nods knowing the Bureau and their budget cuts. After a moment, Scully stands up.

"Where are you going?" Mulder asks thinking the seminar will be more of a discussion.

"To make tea," The red head replies eager to have something in her stomach. Rooting through the tea bags, Scully picks her favorite before closing the others and putting them in the cabinet. Letting the water boil in the kettle, the red head scans the fridge and other cabinets to figure out what she wants to eat. Deciding on toast and jam, Scully soon asks what everyone else wants to eat. Hearing his own stomach rumble, Mulder answers, "I'll make it. You take it easy."

Adamantly, Scully tells them she will cook. However, half an hour later, she finds out the spices from dinner paired with her mug of tea do not sit well with her. Quickly relinquishing kitchen duty, Scully runs to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Mulder knocks on the bathroom door. Holding a washcloth, Mulder goes to the sink to wet it before applying it to Scully's neck. Looking up from the toilet, the red head mumbles her thanks before apologizing.

"Hey, don't. We both wanted this, it'll get better in a few more weeks."

Scully merely sighs against her boyfriend who smoothes her hair. After a moment, Mulder asks, "Why don't you talk to Rachel or Ellen? Or your mom?"

Shaking her head gently, Scully replies, "Not Mom. I don't want to get her hopes up."

"We'll have to tell her," Mulder replies knowing Maggie will be the baby's only grandparent. Scully nods.

"I know, just not yet. I think I'll call Ellen tomorrow. Rachel's pretty busy with three kids right now."

Mulder nods before kissing his girlfriend and leaving the bathroom to fix dinner.

"Is Mom okay?" Chloe asks when her dad comes back. Nodding, Mulder replies, "She'll be fine. Thanks for watching the food."

Chloe shrugs before asking, "Was my real mom as bad as Scully is?"

"I'm not really sure. I was already in class when your mom woke up. I think you really just made her crave candy and chips."

"So junk food," Chloe asks with a smile. Mulder nods adding, "Usually with cheese on the chips. American chips, not British."

"Cheese?" Chloe asks wrinkling her nose. Mulder shrugs barely remembering much about that year except holding Chloe and applying to the FBI training academy. When they hear Scully come into the dining area, Mulder asks how she feels. Scully shrugs before sitting down at the table exhausted.

 **Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ellen's back! I don't know why they never put her in the show again after that one episode!**

 **Enjoy!**

"You remember Mulder?" Scully lamely begins after she calls Ellen to meet up with her for lunch on Sunday. Smirking, Ellen answers, "You mean tall, dark, handsome, and the guy you're secretly in love with?"

Rolling her eyes, the red head answers, "Yes."

"I remember you calling him a jerk when we first talked about him," Ellen teases adding, "I always knew you had a thing for him."

Smiling, Scully replies, "Yeah, well, there's more to it then that. We've been dating."

"Finally!" Ellen exclaims reminding Scully of Chloe. "You two should have been dating from day one!"

"Ellen," Scully chides aware of a couple people staring at them. Her friend apologizes letting Scully continue. Spearing a few bits of lettuce on her plate, Scully finally states, "Um, I've only told a few people about this, but, I'm pregnant."

Eyes wide, Ellen puts her fork down and has to keep from going across the table and crushing her friend in a hug. After congratulating her best friend, Ellen asks, "Is that why you two are dating?"

Shaking her head, Scully replies, "We've been dating almost a year."

Ellen nods before returning to her food. After a bit of silence, Ellen asks, "What does your mom think?"

Swallowing a bite of her salad, the red head answers, "She doesn't know."

"Scully," The brunette chides. "How could you not tell your mother? I'm flattered I'm one of the first to know, but why haven't you told her?"

Laying her fork down, Scully takes a deep breath. Organizing her thoughts, the red head answers honestly, "I don't want to get her hopes up. I told her I couldn't have kids, and this would be too much of a shock."

"I think the word you're looking for is surprise," Ellen counters. "Tell your mother."

"I will! I just want to wait for a few weeks," Scully replies. "I'd rather her not give me looks of pity if something goes wrong."

Respecting her friend's decision, Ellen decides to change the topic by asking, "So, how did you and Mulder start dating?"

Entering Mulder's apartment later that afternoon, Scully finds Chloe sitting on the couch watching television.

"Where's your dad?" Scully asks as she puts her purse down. Chloe shrugs answering, "He said it's top secret, which probably means he's hanging out with The Boys."

Nodding, the red head goes to sit on the couch. After trying to understand whatever show Chloe is watching, Scully asks, "What do you want to do while your dad is gone?"

"Oh, yeah! It's just us!" Chloe excitedly replies before her smile fades. "I was going to go out with Kyle next weekend."

"And do what?" The red head questions. Chloe shrugs, "I was thinking we could just run off and elope, but if you want, we need a witness!"

Rolling her eyes, the red head states, "You're as bad as your father. Is there a movie or something you'd want to watch together? We could have lasagna and watch a movie you like? Or go see a movie?"

Curious, the teenager asks, "Why are you being so nice?"

Sighing, Scully states, "Or we could do nothing."

"No! I want to do something with you, I just don't know what! Can I get back to you?" Chloe asks. Nodding, Scully replies, "Sure."

Scully never gets an answer. The day her father leaves for his conference, Chloe is immediately in a bad mood. Going through the motions of the school day, the teen is excited when Anna tells her to come talk to her before their gym class right after lunch. Feeling a sense of relief that she will be able to at least tell one person about her life, Chloe happily makes her way to the girls' locker rooms. Hearing shouting come from the locker room, the teen immediately tenses. Doing her best imitation of her parents sans firearm, Chloe immediately bursts through the door to see Anna pinned up against the lockers by one of the baseball players. Calling out the boy's name, Chloe immediately attacks the guy as Anna runs toward the door. Just as she gives the guy a good punch, a coach walks in and sends them to the principal's office.

"But he was hurting my friend!" Chloe cries out in defense when she is the only one in the office. Nodding, the principal replies, "Yes, but you also attacked another student. I'm going to have to suspend you for a week, and you'll need to have a parent sign off on this slip. The secretary will give you a note to take to class."

Taking the piece of paper, Chloe jams it into a pocket of her back pack before heading off to her last class. Going to her locker at the end of the day, the teen immediately makes a note to check on Anna. Slamming her locker door shut, Chloe turns around to find her boyfriend coming up to her. Apparently her concern is obvious when Kyle's face turns from excitement to worry.

"You okay?" He asks knowing she is not going to simply tell him how she feels. His girlfriend almost skirts around the question, but knows Kyle knows her too well. With a sigh, she pulls her boyfriend around the corner.

"My mom is pregnant and my dad is gone for the week."

Kyles's eyes go wide in disbelief until he realizes after a second that Chloe is telling the truth. Concerned, Kyle asks, "How can I help?"

"Bring my dad back?" She jokes half- heartedly before answering, "A hug? I don't want to stress Mom out about my suspension on top of the pressure at work. She doesn't need it."

Taking his girlfriend in his arms, Kyle holds her for a moment until she pulls away.

"Thanks," She whispers. "I needed that."

"Can your mom not help you get out of the suspension?" Kyle asks. Shaking her head, Chloe answers, "I don't want her to. Besides, Jack deserves to be punched after harrassing Anna."

Shocked, Kyle asks, "That was Anna?"

Wondering how her boyfriend misses the gossip, Chloe answers, "Yeah. You didn't know? He pinned her up against the lockers in the girl's locker room. I punched him just as his coach walked in."

Kissing his girlfriend on the forehead, Kyle whispers, "I knew I loved you for some reason."

Giggling, Chloe answers, "Because I can punch people?"

"Among other things," Kyle answers as he and Chloe reenter the hallway. Dragging Kyle to Anna's locker, Chloe pouts when her friend is nowhere to be found. Making her boyfriend hold her books while she goes into the bathroom, Chloe is immediately met with crying. Wondering if the person is Anna, Chloe calls out her friend's name. Gaining a positive response, Chloe asks if they can talk before remembering Kyle is outside. Grabbing her belongings from him, she quickly asks if he can call Scully. Nodding, Kyle does as he is told. Heading to the payphones at the school, Kyle quickly dials the number, leaves a message, and hangs up.

On the other end of the line, Scully notices a voicemail on the Bureau line, and clicks the button. Confused when Kyle's voice tells her that Chloe will be late getting home, Scully immediately wonders what is wrong. Knowing the school will not accept calls an hour after school lets out, the red head decides to pack up her belongings and head to Mulder's apartment. Just as she enters, the phone rings, and Scully immediately dashes to the receiver. Picking up, Scully quickly asks, "Chloe?"

Hearing a chuckle on the other end, Scully relaxes as Mulder answers, "No, it's her father. Did you check Rachel's?"

Shaking her head, Scully replies, "No, Chloe just told me she'd be late getting home, and I was worried. How's the conference?"

"That's what I was calling you about, actually. Um, I was just told that the seminar is lasting two weeks, so it looks like you'll be in charge of the office while I'm gone" Mulder announces just as upset as not only his girlfriend, but also all the other division heads in the room who are calling their families or department personnel.

"Okay. I'll tell Chloe," Scully answers upset that she will be spending another week without him.

"Thanks, oh, and Scully? Don't go on any cases without me?" Mulder asks. Rolling her eyes, Scully says her good- byes. With a sigh, she hangs up the phone just as Chloe walks in the door. Noticing the distraught look on her face, Scully starts to ask her daughter what is wrong when the teen dismisses her and walks straight to her room. Following, Scully knocks on Chloe's bedroom door.

"Chloe?"

"Go away!" She exclaims. Staying put, Scully asks through the door, "Bad day at school?"

Instead of an audible answer, the red head finds Chloe open her door and hand her a slip of paper.

"I was suspended for defending Anna," The teen announces. Nodding, Scully nods toward the other room. When the mother and daughter are firmly seated at the dining table, Chloe explains the entire situation while Scully's eyes storm over.

"Mom, it's okay. I talked to Anna, and she's fine. I rode back with her and her dad. We aren't going to tell them."

"Chloe," Scully admonishes upset more over a secret than a suspension. Shaking her head, Chloe begs, "Mom, please? Let me handle this. Anna's going to get all my school work so I'm not technically behind. I promise I can stay home alone without you, too."

Knowing there is really no other possibility, Scully consents adding, "If you sneak out or I hear of you doing anything that is not sanctioned by me, you're grounded."

Chloe nods knowing her mother will enforce the threat.

Heading into the office the next day, Scully tackles leftover paperwork for close to a week until a new file arrives on her desk. Taking over the X-files case against her boyfriend's request, but upon Skinner's possibly coerced orders, Scully triumphantly takes her keys off the desk she happily occupies the last week and a half and heads to her car. Excited to leave town, Scully heads to her apartment and packs a bag for Utah. After aprising Chloe of the situation as well as warning her not to tell Mulder, Scully drives them to the airport. However, after a day on the case, Scully calls Skinner and tells them she is returning home. At least, until her car breaks down. Returning to the town she is previously at, the red head soon finds the townspeople less than hospitable, especially when they implant a parasite into her spine. She tries to tell them she is pregnant, but finds herself strapped face down to a bed. After her initial screams and threats, Scully is close to giving up when she hears a male voice call her name. Turning her head slightly once the man comes closer to her, the red head is relieved to find Skinner standing over her. Taking the gag off her mouth, Skinner is quick to remove the rope off her wrists and ankles once she demands they leave the building.

"'Can you walk?'" He asks as he helps her off the bed and out of the room. Unsure, Scully asks how far his car is. When he tells her, Scully states, "'I know something closer.'"

Carrying Scully to the barn that houses the bus where she finds the original victim, Skinner locks them both inside the bus before messing with the wires under the steering column. Trying to keep her mind off the pain, the red head asks, "'Can you hotwire it?'"

Skinner replies confidently that he can just as Scully groans in pain. Back to professionalism, Skinner demands Scully talk to him. However the only response is Scully's screams getting louder as the parasite crawls up her spine. After what feels like an eternity, Scully cries for Skinner to cut the parasite out of her. A little in shock, Skinner finally does what he is told before taking her to the hospital. Leaving her to the care of the medical professionals when they enter the closest hospital, Skinner immediately calls Mulder to come get her. Taking a red eye, Mulder arrives at the hospital only a few hours later to find Skinner waiting outside a quarantined zone. Confused and angry, Mulder asks what happens. Sighing, Skinner answers, "Agent Scully went on her own to investigate a case."

"I can see that! Why did you sanction it?" Mulder demands. Trying to stay calm, Skinner replies, "It looked routine."

Glaring at his boss, the younger agent hisses, "Does a quarantine zone look routine to you? What happened?"

"A group of people attacked her and implanted her with some sort of parasite," Skinner explains lamely. Seeing Mulder's face go pale, Skinner adds, "I cut it out. They're just keeping her here overnight for observation."

"In quarantine?" Mulder replies having flashbacks to Emily. Closing his eyes, Mulder tells himself that Scully and their unborn child are fine. Opening his eyes again, Mulder remarks, "You know she's pregnant?"

Skinner nods adding, "If I'd known something like this was going to happen, I never would have let her go. But, off the record? Agent Scully is rather persuasive."

Unable to hide a smirk, Mulder states, "Yeah, I know. Do you know if anyone can see her?"

Nodding, Skinner tells him that Scully can only have one person in at a time. Nodding, Mulder makes his way to his girlfriend's hospital room. Seeing her hooked up to machines, Mulder again has a flashback to Emily. Scully is wearing the same expression as her daughter two years ago. Swallowing, Mulder knocks on her door. Scully looks over from her hospital bed to see him, but quickly turns away. Feeling guilty for putting their unborn child in danger and swearing their teenage daughter to secrecy, Scully has no desire to talk to her boyfriend right now. She guesses he understands, because when she looks back to the glass door, Mulder is gone.

 **Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Forgive how short this chapter is, but it introduces a new character!**

 **Enjoy!**

After calling Chloe and explaining the situation, Mulder heads back to his girlfriend's hospital room. Seeing she is asleep, the agent puts on a mask and goes to sit by her bed. Holding her hand, Mulder lets any anger he has slip away.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her as he smoothes her hair once she is awake.

"Fine," She answers. Seeing her boyfriend give his own rarely seen eyebrow raise, Scully admits, "Scared. The baby is fine, they just want to keep me here for a week for observation."

Mulder nods processing her words before gently declaring how foolish she was.

"Like you haven't done the same thing multiple times before?" Scully replies. A mix of regret and sorrow crosses Mulder's face before he answers, "It's not just you you have to worry about now."

"It never was with you either," His girlfriend volleys. Knowing he is caught, Mulder simply states, "I'm glad you're safe."

A week later, Mulder takes Scully home much to the relief of Skinner who is not sure how much the budget has to cover any more hospital visits from the two agents.

"I think we need to look for another partner," Mulder brings up gently as they sit in their plane seats. Receiving a glare from his girlfriend, the man reassures, "Not to replace you! I just don't think it's safe for you to go out in the field."

Knowing he is right, Scully sighs. After landing in the hospital, she has too much time to think. Their children come first, and as much as she wants to be out in the field, the red head knows their work is too dangerous. However Scully is quick to add, "But I can help with cases closer to home."

"Deal," Mulder agrees knowing he cannot keep Scully away from a case for too long.

Entering Mulder's apartment late that night, the agents quickly make their way to bed before drifting off to sleep. However, Mulder soon wakes up to Scully screaming. Waking her, Mulder watches his girlfriend reorient herself. Scully immediately holds on to her boyfriend as she lets him stroke her hair. His calm reassurance that she is only dreaming prompts Scully to officially apologize for her actions.

"Hey, it's alright."

Shaking her head, Scully states, "It's not. I could have died there, Mulder. If I hadn't been stubborn and listened to you, none of this wouldn't have happened."

After a moment, the red head whispers, "I had this dream that some men took our son."

"Yeah?" He asks knowing bizarre dreams are sometimes associated with pregnancy. Scully nods as a tear streams down her cheek, "And then I gave him up. Mulder, I gave up our son!"

"No, you haven't done anything yet. It was a dream," Mulder whispers and eventually lulls the red head back to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Mulder heads to the kitchen to make coffee when he hears a voice from behind him.

"Dad?" Chloe asks not expecting her father home.

"Hey, you just get up?" He asks noticing his daughter's bed head. Chloe nods before walking over to the coffee machine.

"Who said you could have that?" Mulder teases as his daughter takes a mug from the cabinet. Sticking her tongue out at him, Chloe happily fills her coffee mug before rooting for the creamer she buys while they are gone. Pouring the creamer into her coffee, Chloe asks where Scully is. Nodding toward the bedroom, Mulder answers, "She's asleep."

"No I'm not," Scully mumbles as she pads into the kitchen. Kissing Chloe on the forehead, Scully asks how she is. Shrugging, Chloe answers that she is fine before asking how Scully is.

"I'm fine, and so is the baby," The red head automatically responds. Her daughter smiles before asking if she can get her permit. Rubbing his neck, Mulder answers positively but adds, "You'll need to study though."

With a smile, Chloe states, "I got the book from the DMV while you two were gone. I've been studying for a week!"

Impressed by his daughter's initiative, Mulder answers, "Sure, just set up a time for next weekend and we'll go."

Hugging her father, Chloe happily runs off to take a shower.

The next week Mulder and Scully consult Skinner about adding a new member to their team, to which he agrees.

"I'll send you the file once we've chosen someone," The A.D. states before dismissing the pair. Heading back to their office, Mulder punches the button to head to the basement as he asks Scully who they think they will get.

"Hopefully a good agent," Scully answers swallowing. Studying his girlfriend, Mulder asks if she is okay. Nodding, the red head answers that she is just dizzy.

"It'll pass," She states as the elevator door opens. Changing the subject, Scully asks, "How do you feel about Chloe having her permit?"

Rubbing his neck, Mulder answers, "It makes me feel so old!"

"And a baby doesn't?" She asks with a wry smile. Smirking, Mulder asks, "Agent Scully, are you flirting with me?"

Days after their conversation with Skinner, the pair receives a case file. Both reading over it, Scully asks when they leave.

"Scully, you can't go out in the field," Mulder reminds her from his desk. Hands on her hips, Scully answers, "No, but I can perform interviews. You said if it's in the area."

With a strong feeling that this suspect is not one of their tamer ones, Mulder sighs. Finally he states, "Yes, it's in the area, but that area is not good for you."

"Mulder," Scully whines. Mimicking her, Mulder retorts, "Scully."

As the couple continues in a staring contest, there is a knock on the door. Not looking away, the agents call out in unison, "Come in!"

Soon the door opens and shuts and a person clears their throat. Looking over, the agents find a tall woman with brown hair standing awkwardly. Holding out her hand, the woman introduces herself.

"Monica Reyes. I've just been assigned to your department," She states handing over her file while silently observing the pair as rumors about the pair swirl through her mind.

Being first to shake her hand, Mulder introduces himself and Scully.

"I take it Agent Skinner told you the reason you were assigned to us?" Scully questions. Nodding, Monica replies, "He did. Congratulations, by the way."

Nodding, Scully thanks the woman before showing her around the office. Just as Monica is about to be briefed about their most recent case, the agents receive a phone call. Closest to the phone, Mulder picks up the receiver. After a moment, he hangs up the phone.

"The school called and said that Chloe is sick. I'm going to go pick her up," Mulder states. He almost leans in to kiss Scully when he remembers Monica is in the room. Instead, the couple exchanges small smiles before Mulder grabs his suit jacket and walks out the door.

 **Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

Going to Mulder's apartment after work, Scully lets herself in. Seeing Mulder on the couch, the red head asks how the teen is. Her boyfriend shrugs answering, "I'm not sure. She has a fever and is achy. She's also complaining about a sore throat."

"Can I see her?" The woman asks. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "It could be the flu, and I don't want you to get it."

Scully shakes her head doubting the teenager will have the flu in the middle of June.

"I'll be fine," She insists before going to check on Chloe. Leaving the room a few minutes later, Scully finds her boyfriend in the living room waiting for her.

"Mulder, I think she has mono," Scully remarks after reviewing her daughter's symptoms in her head. Shocked, Mulder shouts, "How!"

Scully raises her eyebrow at her boyfriend. Trying to wrap his mind around his daughter dating, Mulder asks, "Who would she even be kissing?"

Eyes going wide, Scully heads to Mulder's phone as the man asks who she is calling. Ignoring him, Scully waits for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Katherine?" Scully asks into the receiver. "This is Dana Scully. I was calling to ask you if Kyle is sick with a fever or anything?"

Mulder watches as his girlfriend finishes the conversation before asking what Katherine says. Hanging up the phone, Scully turns to Mulder and answers his question.

"Katherine said that Kyle came home with a fever earlier this week. The doctor confirmed it was mono this morning."

Before she can say more, Scully watches Mulder call his daughter's name and walk to her room. Following him, Scully is just in time for her daughter to glare at her and ask, "You told him?"

"Sweetie, you have Mono. I had to call his parents," Scully states.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were dating Kyle," Mulder remarks. Sinking deeper in her pillow Chloe mutters an apology.

"I'll let you two talk. I'm going to get you some pain relievers," Scully tells her daughter if only to escape the drama that will happen while she is gone. Leaving the room with his girlfriend, Mulder states, "I think you should stay away. I don't want you to get it, too."

"Mulder, I've already had it," The red head insists. Tucking Scully's hair back, Mulder answers, "Yeah, but I'd feel safer if you stayed at your apartment."

Sighing, Scully agrees, but only after she gets Ibuprofen for Chloe. Coming back with the pain reliever, Scully meets Mulder in the entryway. He waits for her to leave after getting the medicine, and is surprised when she asks, "Will you come with me to tell my mom about the baby?"

Eyes wide, Mulder almost feels guilty about forgetting to say anything about their kid to anyone. Enthusiastically he agrees before asking when she wants to tell her mother. Running a hand through her hair, Scully answers, "I was hoping this weekend."

"Sounds good. I can leave Chloe for a few hours," Mulder admits.

On Saturday, Mulder and Scully stand outside of Maggie's house waiting for her to open the door. Nervous, Scully nearly crushes Mulder's hand. When the door opens, Scully and Mulder immediately receive a warm hug from the older woman who eagerly ushers the couple inside.

"Mom, we have something we need to tell you," Scully beams once they have tea and catch up. Holding her boyfriend's hand, Scully finally states, "I'm pregnant."

Shock covers Maggie's face until she finally chokes out, "Really?"

Tears coming to her eyes, Scully nods. Mulder squeezes his girlfriend's hand and watches Maggie beam. Standing up, the older woman crosses to the couch and hugs her daughter. When they both break into happy crying, Mulder smiles before excusing himself to check on Chloe. Once the women break apart, Maggie asks, "I thought you couldn't have kids?"

"No, um, a year ago I was told I had some viable ova. We tried IVF, but it didn't take," Scully says sadly. Watching her mom at a loss for words, Scully merely shakes her head unable to explain the pregnancy.

"I don't know, Mom. I have an ultrasound if you want to see it," Scully smiles. Eagerly, Maggie takes the picture her daughter offers and looks at the grainy image. Just as Mulder comes back into the room, Maggie asks how far along her daughter is.

"Twelve weeks," Scully answers taking Mulder's hand. "We'll find out in a couple weeks if it's a boy or girl."

"If we find out," Mulder answers. Shocked, Scully turns to her boyfriend with an eyebrow raise. Shrugging, Mulder states, "We didn't know with Chloe. I thought it would be fun being surprised again."

"I think this baby is surprise enough," Scully mumbles. Quickly, Maggie changes the subject over to Chloe.

"How is she?" The matriarch asks. With a smirk, the red head answers, "She's sick right now, actually. Has Mono."

"Chloe?" Maggie asks incredulously. Nodding, Mulder answers, "She picked it up from Kyle."

Noticing the man's whiny tone when saying Kyle's name, Maggie glance over at her daughter for an explaination. Eyeing Mulder, Scully looks back at her mother before explaining Chloe's hiding a boyfriend from them. To both agents' surprise, they watch Maggie laugh before saying, "You did the same thing, Dana!"

Eyes wide, Scully hisses, "I did not!"

Much to her dismay, the rest of the time with her mom is spent with childhood stories much to Mulder's delight.

The next week, Mulder receives a file that takes place far from the D.C. area and tells Reyes to pack a bag. Looking at Scully who is watching the scene with a little bit of jealousy, Mulder asks if she will watch Chloe. Nodding, the red head asks with a smirk, "I thought you didn't want me over there."

"Yeah, about that," Mulder answers as he tries to look away from his girlfriend's smug expression, "I did some research. It turns out mono won't directly affect you or the baby."

Nodding, Scully asks, "How is she?"

Shrugging, he answers, "Better than when she first came down with it, but still sleeping most of the time."

Nodding, Scully lets Mulder brief her replacement while she goes over their paperwork. Seeing Mulder and Reyes off at the airport a few hours later, if only to stretch her legs some more after sitting at a desk all day, Scully heads back to Mulder's apartment. Setting her suitcase at the foot of the table once she shuts and locks the door, the red head immediately walks down the hall to check on her daughter. Finding Chloe awake watching a movie on a small TV the woman guesses Mulder buys to relieve the boredom, Scully simply tells her she will be around if Chloe needs her.

 **Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please, forgive me! I just realized it's been since September when I updated last! I'm going to blame writer's block, and laziness. Also, huge thanks to Ellie Sculder for giving me the baby clothes idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _The Princess Bride_ or _Airplane_.**

 **Enjoy!**

Knocking on her daughter's door a couple hours later, Scully gains admittance before asking her daughter if she wants a change of scenery. Quickly agreeing, Chloe grabs her blanket and pillow and follows her mother. Entering the living room, Chloe sees her favorite movie is paused at the beginning. Scully smirks as a huge smile comes across her daughter's face before they sit down to watch the movie. Once comfortable, Scully unpauses the movie. As they watch The Princess Bride, the teen comments, "Thanks for doing this, Mom."

"Thought you needed to get out of your room," Scully answers with a small grin as Inigo Montoya and Fezzick take Wesley to be revived. After Billy Crystal's character tells the men to "Have fun storming the castle", the red head asks her daughter, "Have you ever seen Airplane?"

Raising an eyebrow at her mother, Chloe answers, "No, why?"

Pointing to a video tape on the coffee table, Scully states, "We're watching it next."

"Okay," Chloe says with a laugh happy to see her mother so happy and carefree. Switching out the movies, Scully looks over at Chloe who asks, "How old were you when you first saw this?"

"Sixteen. My brother Charlie and I went so often that we memorized it," Scully answers with a smile before sitting next to her daughter after pressing play. Finishing the film almost two hours later, Scully looks over to see her daughter's full reaction.

"I can't believe you watched this of your own free will! Dad was right! You were a rebel as a teenager," Chloe remarks trying to picture her mother at her age watching this movie. Laughing, Scully gets up to rewind the tape. Standing up and stretching, the red head catches her balance. Concerned, Chloe asks if Scully is okay. Nodding, the red head answers, "I don't think sitting for this long was the best decision. I'm fine."

Nodding, Chloe volunteers to put away the popcorn.

"And then you go straight to bed. I don't want you to get worse," Scully states knowing her daughter will push herself too hard if given the chance. Rolling her eyes, Chloe heads to kitchen and then back to bed. Waking up in the middle of the night, Chloe finds her mom putting her coat on.

"Mom?" The teen questions wondering what Scully is doing. Knowing she's been caught, the red head goes over to her daughter and smooths her hair.

"Go back to sleep," She tells her. Fully awake now, Chloe asks what is wrong.

"Nothing," Scully answers, but soon adds, "I just need to get something checked out."

Worried, the teen asks, "Is it about the baby? Are you okay?"

Scully simply gives her daughter a weak smile answering, "Go back to sleep. I'll call you if something happens."

Knowing she will not learn anything, Chloe obeys and heads toward her room.

"Chloe," Scully calls out. "Don't call your father."

Doubly confused, Chloe wants to say something when her mother gives her a stern look before leaving the apartment.

Coming in a few hours later, Scully heads to Chloe's room to check on her. Noting that her daughter is sleeping peacefully, the red head goes to sleep safe in the knowledge that both her children are safe. The next morning, Chloe checks her dad's room to find Scully in the bed. Sighing in relief, Chloe crawls into bed with her mom thankful she is home. To the teen's surprise she falls back asleep. When both mother and daughter are awake an hour later, Chloe asks her mom if she is okay. Nodding, Scully props herself up in the bed and states confidently, "Everything is fine."

After a moment, Scully decides to admit, "Chloe, I just want you to know that my pregnancy is what's termed as high risk."

"Because of your age?" Chloe asks only knowing vaguely about the term from Anna. Nodding, Scully confirms, "Because of age, and because of how hard it was for me to get pregnant. Because of that, I'm a little paranoid that something may go wrong."

Chloe nods slowly trying to process the information before asking, "Why didn't you want me to call Dad?"

"I didn't want to worry him in case it was nothing. Besides, he needs to focus on his case," Scully explains. "Get dressed, we're eating breakfast out this morning. I think some fresh air will do you good."

"Does that mean I can go to Anna's?" Chloe questions happily. With a laugh, Scully answers, "We'll see."

When Mulder comes home from his case a few days later, he quietly shuts the apartment door, toes his shoes off, and heads toward his room. Stopping to check on Chloe, the father finds her sleeping peacefully. Entering his bedroom, Mulder puts his suitcase down and strips into his underwear. Crawling into bed next to Scully, he easily drifts off to sleep. The next morning, he wakes up to an empty bed and giggling coming from the kitchen. After a much needed shower, Mulder pads into the kitchen where his girlfriend and daughter make breakfast.

"Dad!" Chloe exclaims. He smiles at his daughter before telling her to lay down. Chloe merely rolls her eyes and answers, "Only if you promise to tell me what you two are having."

"Preferably breakfast," Mulder teases before kissing Scully. She kisses him back before explaining, "She's been badgering me about this since the other night. I keep telling her it won't be until at least September."

Chloe merely smiles widely before heading to the couch. Rolling his eyes, Mulder turns to Scully and remarks, "Did she turn into a nine year old while I was away?"

With a laugh, Scully replies, "I may blame Airplane for part of that."

"Chloe made you watch that?"

Shaking her head, Scully explains how she makes Chloe watch the movie.

"It was Mom's favorite," The teen explains happily eavesdropping. Nodding, Mulder changes topics to how Chloe feels.

Shrugging, Chloe answers, "Fine. Hey Dad? When I'm officially better, can I please get my permit?"

Placing the coffee pot back, Mulder answers, "Fine by me. I take it you've been studying while you've been stuck here?"

Noticing their daughter's lack of enthusiasm, the parents tell her to study.

"I will," Chloe sighs from her seat at the table. Looking back to his girlfriend, Mulder asks when her next appointment is.

"Thursday at three. Do you want to go?" Scully asks. Nodding, Mulder answers that he will be there. True to his word, Mulder arrives at the doctor's office with Scully leading the way. Letting her sign in, Mulder finds two seats together.

"Mulder, you act like you never went to an ultrasound before," Scully states as she stops her boyfriend's leg from bouncing up and down after she sits down for a few minutes. Just as she moves her hand off his knee, Mulder remarks, "Pheobe always scheduled them while I was in class or working."

"Oh," Scully whispers deciding she will make sure Mulder can go to any future appointments.

Coming back to Mulder's apartment after the appointment, the couple finds a rather impatient Chloe waiting for them on the couch asking how the baby is. Mulder is a little shocked by his daughter's interest, but dismisses it as a good sign for things to come. Scully merely smiles a knowing smile and replies that the baby is fine.

 **Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Hanson or the season 7 episode** **Je Souhaite.**

 **Enjoy!**

On Monday, Scully heads into the office to find only Monica in the office. Talking to Mulder the night before, Scully knows he is in before her. Confused, the red head asks the other agent where Mulder is.

Shrugging, Monica answers, "He muttered something about Skinner and left."

"Monica said you had to talk to Skinner?" Scully asks when her boyfriend returns to the office. Monica is picking up autopsy results, so Scully is left doing paperwork until Mulder comes back.

"Yeah," Mulder nods, "He was adamant I explain our latest findings. I tried to wait for you."

"So I could be the buffer?" Scully teases.

"Who's a buffer?" Monica asks. Rolling her eyes, Scully answers, "I am to Mulder."

"So the foot in mouth routine is him normally?" Monica asks thinking back to how many times she has to keep him from saying or doing something stupid since she works there.

"Yep," Scully replies before launching into one of their first cases. Mulder watches in horror as the two women trade stories about him before deciding it is best to leave the office. Once he shuts the door, he can hear a peel of laughter erupt from the room. Coming back in a few minutes later, Mulder asks the women to take over for him for the rest of the day.

"Is everything okay?" Scully asks wondering if Chloe is okay. Nodding, her boyfriend answers, "I'm going home and taking Chloe to get her permit."

An 'oh' forms over Scully's lips as Monica wishes her boss luck.

"Thanks," Mulder mumbles

Four hours later, Chloe and Mulder walk out of the DMV with Chloe grinning and asking if she can drive home. Nodding, Mulder hands her the keys.

"Chloe? What do you want to do for your birthday?" Mulder asks his daughter on the way home. Chloe shrugs and tells her father she will let him know. Later in the day, the teen enters the kitchen where her dad is cooking dinner, "I want to know what the baby is."

"We'll see," Mulder answers pretty sure Scully wants to keep it a secret. When she comes over half an hour later, Mulder broaches the topic with her.

"Chloe wants to know what the baby is?" The red head questions. Nodding, Mulder states, "I told her we'd see, but I was pretty sure you want to keep it a secret."

Nodding, Scully states, "I just thought it would be nice. I'd hate to dissapoint her."

Both parents are surprised when Chloe does not give much input for her birthday. Mulder remembers never saying anything, but his home life was vastly different than his daughter's. Finally needing information, Mulder finally asks his daughter in late July, "Who all do you want to invite for your birthday?"

"Well, Kyle and Anna. Then, Paige, Jessica, and Tori from the softball team and maybe their boyfriends so Kyle won't be left out," Chloe answers.

"You're not inviting Amanda?" Mulder questions once he writes down the names. Raising an eyebrow at her dad, the teen replies, "I haven't talked to her since Freshman year, Dad."

"Sorry," Her father mutters to himself.

As the weeks progress toward Chloe's sixteenth birthday, Mulder and Scully still debate whether or not to let her know. Laying in bed one night, Mulder asks, "What if we let her know, but not find out for ourselves?"

Scully thinks over the idea before agreeing. Turning over, Scully stares at Mulder easily noting the mischief in his eyes. She can tell he is excited about the prospect, and tells him softly, "You're a really good dad, Mulder."

"And you're a good mom," He answers as he kisses her.

"Mulder, what did you wish for?" Scully asks unable to sleep knowing how much they will surprise their daughter. After a moment, Mulder answers, "I wished for you to have a normal life. Well, you and Jenn."

Curious, Scully props herself on her elbow and asks, "You set her free?"

Mulder nods.

"I just didn't want to see her suffer anymore. Or you for that matter. I wanted to see you happy with all you ever wanted."

"Well, it looks like it's coming true," Scully replies as she takes Mulder's hand and shows him where the baby kicks. He smiles at her.

"What?" She asks as her boyfriend continues to smile. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "I just never thought you'd get this chance. Let alone with me."

"You are the only one I'd ever choose," Scully mumbles truthfully. Mulder can tell she is officially falling asleep and whispers a thank you after she starts to snore softly.

On Monday, the couple officially finds out the sex of their baby. At least, Chloe will. When the agents finish the exam, Mulder lets go of his girlfriend's hand and leans back in his seat as the technician cleans off her stomach.

"Would you do us a favor? Could you call our daughter with the results? She's been begging us, but we don't want to know," Scully asks as she repositions her top.

"I can!" The tech says. "I'll pass it on to your doctor."

"Thank you," Scully answers as Mulder quickly adds, "But can you wait to tell her on Thursday? That's her birthday."

Nodding, the tech writes down the information and says, "How about I give you an envelope with the sex?"

Glancing at each other, the agents wonder why they cannot think of the obvious solution. Smiling, Scully answers, "That would be great."

Leaving the office, Mulder and Scully are keenly aware of what is in Mulder's jacket pocket. Once in the car, Mulder admits, "I'm trusting this with Monica. I don't know if I can keep from looking."

Shaking her head, Scully agrees adding, "I don't think I can either."

Nodding, Mulder puts the results back in his jacket pocket before putting the car in reverse.

Mulder and Scully watch their daughter open her presents and spend time with her friends on Saturday all the while noting the shock on her face when she opens their present. In an envelope, they have a pair of concert tickets.

"Is this to Hanson?" Chloe asks in disbelief and nearly shrieks, "For a week from now?"

Nodding, Scully answers, "We know you didn't get to see them before, and figured it would be nice if you got to see them now."

Standing from her seat, the teen rushes to her parents and hugs them.

"Thank you!" She exclaims before asking, "Did you want to still go with me, Mom?"

Shaking her head, Scully answers, "The other ticket is for whoever."

Eyes lighting up even more, Chloe hugs her mom tighter.

Tired from the party when they get home, Chloe tells her parents she is going to her room. Taking off his jacket, Mulder tells her to hold on. Confused, the teen stays in the dining area and watches her parents share a glance with each other.

"Monica gave me something this afternoon that you may want," Mulder states as Scully takes an envelope from her purse. Knowing she cannot be getting anymore concert tickets, the teen figures the envelope has money. Mulder and Scully watch their daughter open the envelope and relish the surprise that crosses her face. Almost speechless, Chloe looks up at her parents and asks, "I thought you didn't want to know?"

"We don't, but you get to keep the secret," Mulder answers with a grin. Dropping the envelope, Chloe hugs both her parents tight. Letting go after a minute, the teen asks, "Do you have names picked out? I may have a few suggestions."

Laughing, Mulder teases, "You already know what it is! Now you want to name it?"

"Yeah, leave that to us," Scully adds before kissing her daughter on the forehead and letting her go through her presents.

 **Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, it's been a hot minute since I've updated, but I come with a Chloe centric chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Over the weekend, Chloe sits next to her father on the couch telling him, "Dad, I love you."

"Yeah?" Mulder asks knowing his daughter wants something.

"Do I have to ask Anna to the concert?" She hedges. Turning toward his daughter, Mulder answers, "No. You can go with anyone you want."

"Like Kyle?" She asks hopefully. Quickly, the father states, "Except Kyle."

"But you said anyone," The teen reminds him.

"Except Kyle. Chloe, I'm not going to let you two go to a concert alone. If there were three tickets, then yes. But there aren't."

"But, Dad!" His daughter complains.

"Keep complaining, and I'll go with you." Mulder announces and tries not to sigh too loud as his daughter stomps off to her room.

After thinking over the situation, Chloe asks Anna if she will mind if Kyle goes with her instead. Relieved since she never really liked Hanson, Anna happily relinqueshes her ticket.

"Thank you! Oh, but Dad doesn't want me going with him, so I'm going to need you to come with me."

Smirking, Anna tells her friend, "I never thought I'd see the day when you would lie to your dad!"

"Shut up," Chloe remarks before going off to tell Kyle about the plan.

The day of the concert, Chloe kisses her parents on the cheek and tells them she is going over to Anna's to get ready. Heading down to her friend's apartment, Chloe uses the key Anna gets her for her birthday and lets herself inside.

"Are sure it's okay if you don't go?" Chloe asks as the friends do their hair. Nodding, Anna replies, "I'm not a fan of Hanson anyway. I'll leave with you and then hang out with a few friends for the night. It'll be great! I'll meet you after the concert."

Deciding to stick with their plan, Chloe and Anna head out telling her parents that they will take take the train citing their need to be independent. Adam and Rachel agree after Chloe insists that her father will be okay with it. Free from their parents, Chloe and Anna head off on their own. Meeting up with Kyle at the theater in DC, Chloe immediately gives him a kiss.

"You two are gross," Anna remarks before leaving them. Kyle and Chloe merely laugh at her before heading into the theater. After the concert, Kyle asks Chloe if she wants to go out for ice cream or anything. Nodding, Chloe says yes knowing they are fairly early getting out. A moment later, the couple heads off only for Chloe to pull Kyle back once they are closer to the ice cream shop.

"What?" He asks confused. Nodding toward the window, Chloe states, "My parents are in there."

"Okay," Kyle answers slowly wondering what is wrong with the idea. Sighing, his girlfriend answers, "I wasn't supposed to go to the concert with you, remember?"

"Yeah, but what did I do exactly?" He questions still trying to figure out why Chloe makes the plan in the first place.

"You're my boyfriend, which means my dad doesn't trust you at a concert with me," Chloe replies with an eye roll. "Come on, let's go to Starbucks."

Halfway through their coffee, Chloe remembers Anna and her face pales.

"What? You didn't remember?" Kyle questions as he grabs their coffees and chases after his girlfriend.

"I didn't see her, and I knew we were early getting out, so I thought we had time! She's going to hate me! I've never left her like this before."

Thankfully, Anna is waiting for them, but decides not to talk to Chloe the rest of the night. Continually apologizing, Chloe finally asks what she can do to make it up to her.

"I'll let you know," Anna states before standing up to get off at their stop.

Coming home, Chloe lets herself in and thankfully never runs into her parents. The next morning, Mulder and Scully ask how the concert was.

"Fun," Chloe replies simply.

"Too old for Hanson?" Mulder teases noting his daughter's less than enthusiastic answer. Chloe shrugs. Sitting down with her daughter, Scully asks if the teen is okay. Nodding, Chloe mumbles that she and Anna had a big fight on the way home.

To Chloe's dismay, Anna continues ignoring her friend until the middle of the next week when she finally apologizes for her behavior adding, "But, I want to have at least one weekend a month of just us with no mention of Kyle for the rest of high school."

"And beyond?" Chloe jokes. Rolling her eyes, Anna answers, "And beyond. That really hurt! Do you know how stupid I looked sitting out there alone?"

"Sorry," Chloe mumbles once again before the friends link arms and head off to lunch.

Excited to have her friend back, Chloe heads home counting the day as a success. However, when she enters the apartment and finds her parents sitting on the couch, the teen is quickly uneasy.

"You're home early," Chloe remarks as she puts her backpack on the floor.

"Your dad has a flight to catch, so we ended the day early. How was school?" Scully asks. Shrugging, Chloe answers, "Fine."

"Nothing good happened?" Mulder questions thinking after a few days of 'fine', he will at least get a 'good' from his daughter. Shrugging again, Chloe answers nonchalantly, "It was fine."

However, now convinced that her parents know about her taking Kyle and not Anna to see Hanson, the teen quickly heads to her room agonizing over the idea. Chloe confides in Anna at school the next day causing Anna to ask, "Are you sure?"

"No, but I feel bad lying to them," The dark haired girl admits. Rolling her eyes, Anna tells her friend how bad a liar she is.

"It's not my fault I'm paranoid because my parents work for the FBI!" Chloe exclaims. Smirking, Anna replies, "Just don't say anything. I doubt they saw you if they didn't bring it up."

Chloe keeps her secret to herself still convinced her parents will find out. When they ask to talk to her one Saturday, the teen is convinced she is in trouble. Instead, she is surprised when her parents ask her about Phoebe.

"What about her?" Chloe questions forgetting all about the e-mail she receives. Mulder shares a look with Scully before stating, "She e-mailed me about your visiting her. Apparently she needs an answer for whatever she is planning."

"Mulder," Scully starts not liking Phoebe as much as Mulder, but well aware that neither needs to have a derisive tone about the girl's mother. Turning back to her daughter, Scully asks, "Do you want to go?"

With a heavy sigh, Chloe complains, "I don't know!"

Nodding, Mulder answers, "It's your decision either way, but she wants to know by Monday."

The teenager nods mutely deciding making a decision to possibly see Phoebe is worse than keeping a secret from her parents.

"Do you think she'll go see her?" Scully asks Mulder when they go to bed that night. Shrugging, Mulder answers, "I don't know. I mean, my parents were distant emotionally, and you see how well that turned out. As much as I want Chloe to know Phoebe, I don't want her hurt."

"I know. I can't imagine making that decision," Scully admits. No one talks about the topic the rest of the weekend until Chloe tells them on Monday, "I made my decision."

"Yeah?" Mulder asks from his spot at the table. Nodding, Chloe answers, "I've decided to go. Maybe she'll like me more now then she did when I was a kid."

Hearing his daughter's words, Mulder's face falls a little. Standing up, Mulder motions his daughter to come to him for a hug. Chloe accepts and soon finds herself crying in her dad's arms.

"Hey," He soothes, "Whatever happens, just remember your mom or I are only a phone call away. If not us, then call Skinner and he'll come get you."

A laugh escapes the teenager as she pulls away and remarks, "Skinner doesn't even like me."

"Give the Skinman a chance, Chlo," Mulder teases. Rolling her eyes, Chloe answers, "I'd rather call The Boys. They'd at least get me pizza."

 **Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

 **Enjoy!**

Staying with Scully while Mulder and Agent Reyes head out for a case weeks later, Chloe flips through TV channels while Scully changes into pajamas. Coming out of her bedroom, the woman asks, "Find anything?"

Chloe shrugs and points the the television.

"This looks good," She answers.

Sitting on the couch, Scully watches as an apparently caffeine addicted woman tells a diner owner that she needs more coffee after five cups. Biting her tongue, the red head keeps from commenting how unhealthy five cups of coffee in one morning is. However, by the theme song, both mother and daughter are hooked.

"I'm going to get some water, do you need anything?" Scully asks during a commercial. She notices Chloe begin to object and replies, "I'd rather do this now before it takes me forever to get off a couch."

Smirking, Chloe nods asking, "Can I have some coffee?"

Shaking her head, Scully answers, "We're all out. Your dad drank the last of it when you two were here last. What else do you want?"

"Tea," The teen reluctantly answers. Ten minutes later, Scully comes back with the drinks and a bag a sunflower seeds. Happily, Chloe opens the bag and eats a few seeds.

"What did I miss?" Scully asks her daughter as she grabs a few sunflower seeds from the bag.

"Lorelai just asked her parents for money for Chilton," Chloe answers before nodding to the sunflower seeds and remarking, "I thought you didn't like them?"

Giving a noncommittal hum, the red head answers, "No, but the baby does."

Chloe almost speaks again when the show comes back on.

"Mom, do you think I should still see Phoebe," Chloe states once the episode ends. Turning to her daughter, Scully tries to guage her comment. Finally she asks, "What prompted that?"

Shrugging, Chloe answers, "I just worry that it may not go well."

Scully simply hums in response trying to figure out the best way to approach her answer. Selfishly, she wants to keep her daughter home for Christmas to have one more year with just the three of them, but knows she needs to be supportive of Chloe's decisions. Running her fingers gently through the teen's hair, Scully states, "If that's what you want to do, Chloe, do it."

Sighing, Chloe mumbles her thanks and adds, "But, I don't know what I want to do."

With a smile, Scully replies, "You'll think of something. For now, you need to get to bed."

Before her daughter can protest, the red head answers, "It's a school night. Go."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe gives her mother a kiss before getting ready for bed. Taking their mugs to the kitchen, Scully wonders if she needs to tell Mulder about Chloe's predicament. Despite his not liking Phoebe, Mulder never talks bad about her to his daughter. Just as she finishes cleaning up, the red head hears the phone ring. Grabbing the phone, Scully answers it to hear Mulder on the other end.

"How's Chloe?" Mulder asks.

"Fine," Scully answers, "I think we found a show to watch together."

"Oh, yeah? That's great," Mulder comments although not fully understanding the dynamic between his girlfriend and his daughter. Scully takes a seat on the sofa knowing she will be talking to Mulder for a while. As he asks about her day, Scully settles further in the couch.

"Did you know the baby made me crave sunflower seeds?" She asks her boyfriend. Hearing his laugh on the other end of the line, Scully remarks, "Definitely your kid."

"Can I talk to this one?" Mulder asks. Rolling her eyes, Scully answers, "I guess."

Putting her feet up on the couch, Scully puts the phone to her stomach as she listens to snippets of what Mulder tells their baby. As the two bond, Scully gives Mulder updates on the baby's reactions which are predominantly kicks toward the phone. Finally, the couple hangs up and Scully heads to bed. Despite her daughter being old enough to take care of herself, Scully still has to wake her up in the morning.

Doing paperwork the next day, Scully is surprised to hear her telephone ringing. Picking up the receiver, the red head is doubly surprised to hear her mother on the other line.

"Dana, I was wondering if you were free for lunch tomorrow," Maggie asks her. Eager to spend an afternoon with her mom, Scully answers she is before asking where they are going. Nailing down details, Scully meets her mother at one in the afternoon at a fairly relaxed and cute restaurant. Hugging her mom, the red head is surprised to see her mom hand her a gift bag.

"Open it," Maggie instructs her daughter. Doing as she is told, Scully pulls out the tissue to find a onesie with tiny teddy bears on it. With a small smirk, Maggie remarks, "Since you won't tell me what you're having, I got you something as generic as I could."

Putting the onesie back, Scully thanks her mother adding, "It's nice to know you're already spoiling this one, too."

"Well, I couldn't buy baby clothes for Chloe. I hope this one's a girl. So far she is my only granddaughter."

With a laugh, Scully jokes, "I'll see what I can do."

Just as she puts her gift bag next to her purse, the waiter comes by to ask their order.

"I was meaning to ask you what you're doing for Thanksgiving," Maggie asks her halfway through their food.

"I thought we were coming over to your house," Scully comments as she picks through her salad. Seeing the smile come over her mother's face, Scully cannot help her own.

"Did you think I was going to spend it alone?"

Shaking her head, Maggie answers, "I knew you were coming, but Fox and Chloe are coming, too?"

Nodding, Scully answers, "Of course! Who all is coming?"

"So far, Charlie and his family. Bill is spending Christmas with us this year," Maggie informs her with a frown. She understands the pull from families for the holidays and likes their arrangement, but that does not mean she misses all of her children together any less. Pulled back from her thoughts, Maggie listens to her daughter update her on her own family, something Maggie is infinitely glad her daughter officially has.

"We're going to my Mom's for Thanksgiving," Scully informs Mulder as they ride into work in early November. Nodding, Mulder knows he cannot get out of it. With his mother gone, he and Chloe need to spend it somewhere. Noticing her boyfriend's hesitance, Scully asks him about it. Not having anything against Maggie, he happily agrees to the request, although it does not stop him from asking, "Is Bill coming?"

Shaking her head, Scully answers, "He and Tara are spending Thanksgiving with her parents this year."

Immediately relieved, Mulder asks what they need to bring. Shrugging, Scully answers, "I was going to help mom plan it."

Over the next week and a half, Mulder says nothing more about Thanksgiving, fairly content to not spend the holiday with Bill. Not until he notices his girlfriend stress does he become concerned. One day, Monica has the day off, so it is only the two of them which means Mulder has more time to keep an eye on Scully.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" Mulder asks Scully when he notices her heavy sigh come from their desk in his office. Looking up at Mulder, Scully answers, "Thanksgiving. My mom called while you were getting lunch. Apparently, Charlie can't make it. One of the boys has a Judo tournament."

"A Scully doing Judo? That sounds scary," Mulder teases. Noticing his girlfriend finds nothing funny in his comment, the man reassures her, "It'll be fine."

"I just wanted Chloe to experience a typical Scully holiday since she won't be here for Christmas," Scully explains, "It will be the last one with just the three of us."

Allowing himself the privelege, Mulder crosses to Scully who still sits in his office chair as it's the only one comfortable enough for her now and kisses her forehead. Gently, he tilts her head up to look at him.

"It'll be fine," He reassures. "Any family holiday will be a typical one for her despite a sibling."

Relaxing, Scully agrees, "You're right. I think I'm going to take a break from this."

"Okay," Mulder answers secretly excited to have changed her mind. Sometimes having a psychology degree pays off. Deciding to end their day early, Mulder tells Scully to put her coat on.

"I have a surprise for you, but I'm going to need you to trust me, okay?" Mulder asks once his girlfriend is ready. Eyeing him with a look of disbelief, Scully finally nods. It's only once the couple is outside D.C. proper that she gets concerned. An hour later, Scully finally asks, "Mulder, where are you taking me?"

"Just sit tight. We're almost there," He tells her hoping she will not be angry at him in the next ten minutes. To Scully's disbelief, the car is stopped at a house in the middle of nowhere.

"Mulder," She chides not in the mood for an X-file at a little over six months pregnant. When her boyfriend grins, she knows she's in trouble. Getting out of the car, Mulder goes to the other side and opens it for her. Taking her hand, Mulder helps her out of the car before leading her up the steps.

"There better not be ghosts here, Mulder. I can't eat the chocolate I gave you like last time," Scully announces. With a smirk, Mulder asks, "Did Dana Katherine Scully just make a joke?"

Not waiting for a response, Mulder turns toward the door and fishes a key from his pocket. Opening the door, Mulder steps in first to turn the lights on before turning to gauge Scully's reaction. Scully simply stares at the room in front of her, still trying to comprehend the fact that Mulder has a key to the place. Finally, Scully dumbly asks why he has a key in the first place.

"It's ours," Mulder answers. Then, Scully starts to cry. Realizing this, Mulder continues, "I bought it a couple weeks ago with some of the money my mom left me. The rest I matched with Chloe to give the baby a college fund."

"You bought a house?" Scully announces. "For us?"

"Yes," Mulder answers. "Do you want to take a look inside?"

All Scully can do is nod as Mulder shows her the open living and dining room before crossing into the kitchen which looks horrible. Letting her take in the rooms, Mulder nods to the sorely outdated appliances remarking, "The house needs a lot of fixing up, and it won't be ready for another six months or so."

Scully simply nods as she envisions cooking with Chloe and watching Mulder with the baby on a lazy weekend. Her thoughts are interrupted by Mulder announcing, "It's by a great school district, surprisingly. K through twelve, so we never have to worry about that."

"What will Chloe do about her last couple years?" Scully asks returning to her usual practicality.

"I'm keeping my address to the apartment, and we may be living in the apartment part time. At least it will be a place to go when both of us are too tired. We could keep your place, too if you want."

Shaking her head, Scully replies, "I don't want the upkeep of three places. Do you have the entire layout? I'd like to figure out what all we'll put in here."

Nodding, Mulder answers, "It's at home."

When his girlfriend is still silent after a minute, Mulder finally asks, "What do you think?"

Swallowing the urge to cry again, Scully smiles at him.

"I love it," She announces.

 **Review!**


End file.
